Anything
by RainboIsland
Summary: In a world where our favorite Princeton Plainsboro employees go to highschool together, anything can happen. Thirteen may even fall for Allison Cameron, or maybe the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **As promised a new multi-chapter story. A High School AU! I've wanted to write one of these for House, for ever so... I finally did, and here's the first chapter. Read it, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** When pigs other than the one that hangs from my ceiling by fishing line fly I will own House. Which isn't now if you were wondering.

The rain had finally stopped, but that didn't make the moving boxes any less soggy, or the things inside any less wet. The tarp hadn't helped at all. Remy knew that they should have rented a U-haul. But according to her dad there wasn't enough money.

Remy Hadley was currently moving into her third house of the year, and out of her second, well that was actually an apartment. She and her father had moved a total of six times since her mother had died two years ago, and she was getting sick of it.

She was sixteen, and every time, except the first she had to change schools.

She heaved her stack of boxes up attempting not to get the front of her shirt wet. The teenage brunette looked up at the sound of her father's shouting.

"How many times have I told you? Don't slam the door!" He tore the bright blue tarp off of the bed of the truck, where it had been covering their boxes, the last of the things from their old house.

Having moved so many times Remy was down to five mid-sized boxes of things. Mostly clothes, and sheets, and other things of that sort.

The rough movement of the protective barrier to their things caused the drops, and small puddles of rain water to coming pouring off and into the bed of the truck. Some hitting Remy and the stack of three moving boxes she held. To which she let out a small huff of frustration, just loud enough for her father to hear.

"What are you complaining about now?" He attempted to fold the big sheet, dampening himself horribly. The thing made his tall lanky form look almost comically thin. He was barely bigger than his teenage daughter, but that was were the similarities stopped. As her father had reminded her so many times, and not in the nicest ways most of them. Remy got her looks from her mother.

He attempted to look tough with his truck, and all the yelling. But he was still an accountant at heart,and the nerd attributes that came with it shone through. Even if he had lost, or as he claimed, quit his job over a year ago.

"We should have gotten a U-haul or something. It's all soaked." Remy turned to their new house, a little one story thing, with barely any yard, and no drive way. Squashed between two bigger homes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, there's no money. You should be glad I still have enough to feed, and cover your skinny ass." The brunette flinched at the last comment. There was really no money left. _He_ didn't even feed or clothe her, what her mother had left behind in social security, and life insurance did.

Remy pulled out her key, smooth, silvery and new, just made by the land lord. She stuck it in the lock, and turned, opening the door. Hoping that maybe this house would be the last. At least for a while. At least until she got done with high school, or turned eighteen.

XxXxXxX

It was early, really, early in the morning. Remy lay flat on her back. Playing with the strings of her pajama pants. Twisting, turning, tying, untying. Pulling until the waist band was uncomfortably tight. Then loosening them.

While her mind wandered, to all of the possibilities of what this new school could be like. They were in Princeton New Jersey, actually closest to her original home that she had been since their second move. That is still she was still far from that place. Far from where she had grown up, where she had lived with her mom.

The thought of her mom didn't sting as much as it used to. She wondered if it did for her dad. She actually didn't care, her dad wasn't the man he used to be. Not the man that had taken care of her when her mother no longer could.

She rolled on her side, staring at the blank wall. She rolled over again. To stare at the other wall. The room was really empty except for her bed, and the pile of boxes, opened with things spilling out of them. She had been living here for three days, and still the room didn't feel anymore like home.

Remy let out a huff, she knew she needed to sleep. But she could swear there was a whole flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She pressed her palms to them. Curling her fingers tightly and leaving bright pink lines behind on her stomach. As if she could open herself up and release the metaphorical creatures.

She guessed she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. Sitting on the floor next to her bed, she nearly fell out of it trying to reach the irritating mechanism, and turn it off. Then she sat up, running her fingers through her tangled hair, and taking in her room, in the faint light of early morning.

Today was her first day at East Princeton High School.

XxXxXxX

Remy rocked back and forth slowly, barely noticeably in the plastic chair in the main office of her new high school. She hoped this was the last one for a while. She needed something solid.

She slid her thumbs down the inside of her suspenders, pulling them away just slightly from her body. Before letting the snap back, over the front of her plaid blue and purple plaid shirt, buttons up to the top three buttons. Loosely tucked into her skinny jeans. Tapping her converse rhythmically to a tune stuck in her head. She ran her fingers through her hair. Looking around at the somewhat empty office. She was fidgety.

A secretary sat behind a desk doing something with a lot of paper. She turned to the other secretary, who was working on her computer. Her eyes traveled to a teenage honey blonde, sitting off to the corner. Doodling in a notebook. She didn't seem to be in trouble. Maybe an office worker?

"Remy Hadley?" A voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Her father was already standing and going to the woman who had called them. She stood, the butterflies from earlier back full force.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Hawthorne, I'm the guidance counselor. I'd like to first welcome you to East Princeton." They entered another office inside of the main office. Lead by a, about mid-thirties curly red head. With a couple papers in her hand. She sat down behind the desk. Smiling warmly, and setting her papers down.

"Hello Ms. Hawthorne. I'm Joseph, and of course this is my daughter Remy." Mr. Hadley made a small gesture in Remy's direction, who stood awkwardly next to him. She really was amazed at how her father could put up that face, and talk to people as if he was still the same man he had been before her mother died.

She smiled back a Ms. Hawthorne. Pulling her hands from her pockets, and offering the guidance counselor her left.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The red head took it a gave it a small firm shake. Before scooping the papers back up from her desk.

"This is you schedule." She handed Remy the one on the top. Then her father the other. "And this is her emergency card, just information we may need, in case something happens. Although, hopefully nothing will."

Remy scanned over her schedule. Nothing to major, she did notice her advanced classes, the same as her last school. She then looked back up at Ms. Hawthorne, for the first time noting the Ms. Not Mrs. or, Miss. As she caught sight of her name plate.

"So, are you starting today?" She asked, sitting back down behind her desk, scanning over the surface of it. Which Remy noted was spick and span, not the usual clutter that you'd find on, just about any desk. Remy glanced at her father, really not wanting to. He just gave her a pointed look.

"I guess." She shrugged, shoving her hands back into her pockets. Not sure what to do with herself.

"Well here's a pass to your second period class." The guidance counselor said, while scribbling on a small square of paper. "I hate sending you into things like this." She handed the young brunette the pass. "But we don't have much choice, I would have loved to show you around if you had gotten here earlier. You know what! I'll have Amber show you to your classes!" She stood up and ducked out the door of her office.

"Amber? Could you show Remy to where her classes are? She's new." Remy cringed at the word, new, she'd come to hate it, and what it meant to the other kids over the past four schools. The honey blonde Remy had noticed earlier stood in the doorway.

"Of course." The blonde leaned against the doorway, looking at the new girl. With a bit of interest, with that usual stand-offish-ness that Remy had gotten used to. She was new, it was the middle of high school, this girl wasn't looking for friends.

"Well I hope to see you again, Mr. Hadley, or maybe not... I _am_ the guidance counselor." Ms. Hawthorne smiled at Remy's father. He nodded, then gave Remy a look. She glanced away, then he left, with a simple, 'have a nice day.'

"So, my classes?" Amber smiled at that. A weird smug smile, Remy wasn't so sure about this girl. She followed the blonde out of the office, a little behind her. She was wearing a skirt, just a bit too short than Remy wasn't sure she'd deem appropriate for school. But didn't mind. Watching the blonde's long legs.

"Yeah, can I see your schedule?" She asked slowing and reaching out a hand. Remy quickly flicked her eyes up from her examination of her guide. She didn't exactly need rumors about her sexuality fluttering around on the first day. "Woah, you have a lot of advanced classes." Amber looked up at the Remy. They started to walk with more direction as the girl planned out the best route to show Remy her classes.

"Remy _Beauregard_ Hadley?" Yes, Remy didn't like this girl.

"Actually, you can just call me Thirteen." She fell into step with the other girl, as they walked to the stairs.

"_Thirteen_?" She asked with the same amount of sneering sarcasm as she had Beauregard. "Why?" Really, really didn't like this girl.

"Just a nickname I picked up." Remy shrugged. "It's a long story." She added at the arched eyebrow of the mini skirted girl.

"Okay, _Thirteen_, here's your Economics class." Amber pointed to a closed door. "It's pretty boring, but he doesn't give much homework." She shrugged, and kept walking.

"And your AP Biology." The tour went on, but Remy stopped listening to Amber's comments. Just where her classes were. Why was it that these attractive girls usually ended up as total bitches?

Finally they reached her Calculus class, and Remy left Amber. The butterflies in her stomach calmed, and she was hoping to get through the day easily, or the week, or possibly the rest of the year?

XxXxXxX

"Have you seen the new girl?" Gregory House asked leaned against his palms, elbows on the lunch table. Studying the brunette he had just mentioned, who was sitting at a table across the cafeteria. Jabbing at her food, stirring it around.

"Yeah." Lisa Cuddy, his girlfriend responded. Looking up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know, there's something about her." He stated. Glancing back to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"House, you can't use people like puzzles. Lisa, you need to buy him a jigsaw puzzle, or Tetris, or I don't know, clue. Something to keep him busy while you're not." James Wilson stated from his place around their lunch table.

"I don't want to use her like a puzzle, doesn't she look, I don't know different to you? There's something about her..." House gestured to the brunette, who was keeping her eyes down and trying not to draw attention to herself, the first day in the cafeteria.

She had learned not to try to sit with people, either let them come to you, or sit at their table before they get there.

"She's in my biology, honors English, Calculus class. I mean, me and Cameron are the only ones in that many advanced classes..." House trailed off. Looking absentmindedly for the blonde he'd just mentioned.

"Yes House, we know, you're very smart. Hate to break it to you, but you're not the only one." Eric added to the conversation. Glancing back and forth to his friends and the new girl all the same.

"But she's smart, and hot. There's got to be something else there. Ow!" He yelled out at the end, as his girlfriend punched him in the arm.

"I'm smart and hot." She stated.

"And you're dating House, obviously something's wrong." Amber chuckled out.

"Speaking of smart hot, messed up girl's, where's Cameron?" House leaned back in his seat looking this way and that for the missing member of their circle.

"Her and Chase are fighting again." Eric stated into his lunch. Nervously rubbing his jeans as he divulged the proof that his best friend's relationship was obviously dissolving further, and faster than the others had thought.

"I think I should go find her." Lisa stood, her eyes flicking back to the brunette in the corner. As she thought of her best friend fighting with her on-and-off boyfriend.

The brunette's steal blue eyes flicked up to meet hers. A challenge written all over her face. From the raised eyebrows, to the teasing smirk. The way she looked through her bangs at her. Lisa felt a bit intimidated. Lisa Cuddy did not get intimidated, especially not by new girls sitting all alone in the corner of the cafeteria wearing suspenders.

Remy knew they had been watching her, and talking about her, little did she know that it was actually good for her.

Little did she know that if Cuddy didn't have to go find her best friend and make sure that she was alright, and hadn't broken up with her boyfriend, or worse been broken up with. That she probably would be walking over there to invite her to her table. Even if it was to sate her boyfriend's need to figure out a puzzle. This girl puzzled her a bit too.

**A/N** Ta-dah! So this is of course just the beginning, it will get much, much better. I have a plan, and there will be Camteen. But I have to lay the groundwork, and I have to make sure people want to read it. So tell me if you do. Tell me if you want me to go on. No point writing it if you don't want to read it. (But I really really want to write it. So tell me you want to read it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I got a very positive reaction to this, so I'm gonna continue. Not that I wasn't even if you guys didn't want to read it. But glad I will have some readers.

**Disclaimer: **So pigs haven't started flying recently, so I don't own House I guess.

"And so I have to tell you all a secret." Mr. Mitchell Remy's economics teacher said, with a somewhat evil smirk coming from behind his mustache. Remy wasn't really listening. It was seventh period, and she really wanted to just sleep the rest of the day.

"All of your budgets are wrong because, you didn't include income tax." He said smiling at the groans of the collective students who couldn't afford another bad grade. Remy let her head fall onto her arms. It was her third day of school, and the class had been working on the project for two weeks, today was the last day. Mr. Mitchell had allowed her to skip this project and start on the next one.

She let her eyes shut, and tried to ignore the noise around her.

Three hours of sleep, she had gotten three hours of sleep.

The people next door were still in a bit of the the honeymoon stage, they had been up most of the night and that girl was a screamer.

Then the bell was ringing and she was waking up. One more period, then she could go home and go to sleep. She turned to grab her backpack off of the back of her chair, and turned back to see a hand resting on her notebook. Her eyes traveled up that arm to the smiling face of the girl she had caught looking at her two days ago.

"Hey." Her smile never faltered as she moved her hand for Remy to put her notebook away.

"Hey.." Remy zipped the top of her bag. A bit skeptical of why this girl was here, talking to her. When everyone else in the class had left.

"I saw you sitting alone the other day at lunch, and again today. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and some of my friends tomorrow?" She took the hand that had been resting on Remy's desk and clasped it with her other at the front of her skirt.

"Oh, sure." Remy nodded a bit surprised. She had a first taken this girl to be a bitch. Probably just because the bitch-ie girl that had showed her around had been sitting with her. "Will your other friends be cool with that?" The taller brunette tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you, if they have a problem with it they don't have to sit there." The chestier brunette replied, with a small smirk. Remy kind of liked this girl. "Don't you have art next?" She asked walking in step with Remy.

"Yeah." Remy, slid a thumb under her purple suspenders giving them a small tug, and snap.

"Me too, I'll walk with you. I'm Lisa by the way." Lisa said sliding her arm into the strap of her bag, so it lay nestled in the crook of her elbow.

"Nice to meet you." Thirteen shot Lisa a charming smile. "Call me Thirteen." They turned into the stairwell.

"Thirteen?" Lisa asked skeptically, but with out the mocking sarcasm Amber had given her.

"Yeah, just a nickname. I got used to it." Remy took the steps two at a time to keep up with Lisa's quick steps. Remy was surprised that she could walk so fast in those heels, especially on the stairs.

"I like it, it's different. So... what's your real name?" She asked stopped at the bottom waiting for the brunette.

"Remy, but yeah call me Thirteen." They started again to their class. Remy was a little excited that someone was talking to her.

She was all to ready to admit, she was a little difficult to approach. With her not so usual dressing manner, and her somewhat questionable sexuality. God it would help a lot if this girl wouldn't wear such a low cut shirt with that chest.

"Okay Thirteen." Lisa pulled the door open and walked inside to sit down at her four person table. Just as the bell rang. Remy went to her own. Things might be working out at this school.

XxXxXxX

"Good morning." Remy said to her father as he walked into the kitchen, from where she was sitting at the table eating her cereal. Her dad just waved her off with a hand over his eyes. She frowned, and let the back of her spoon bang against the counter. Before repeating more loudly.

"Good Morning!" He let out an frustrated noise and glared at her. "You're hungover again. It's Thursday morning." She shook her head, frown increasing.

Remy then stood from the table, taking extra care to make the feet of her chair scrape against the ground. Dropping her bowl and spoon in the sink loudly. Smiling when he flinched. "Have a nice day." She jibbed walking off to get ready for school.

XxXxXxX

Thirteen stood at her locker, spinning the combination in, when she heard the clack of heals. She turned slowly to see Lisa leaning against the locker next to hers.

"So do you still want to sit with us?" She asked. Playing with the strap of her bag. She seemed not to care either way. But when she looked up from it she had a look in her eyes. A, you better not turn down my generosity, look.

"Yeah, haven't gotten any better offers?" Remy replied turning to face the other brunette a playful tone in her voice and a smirk on her lips.

"Come on." Lisa replied rolling her eyes. Yeah, House was going to like this girl.

They entered the cafeteria, a loud mash of groups, couples, loners, with the weird smell of cafeteria food.

"Here, just a warning, there's this one girl, Amber, she's kind of a bitch. But she hangs out with us because she's me and my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend." Lisa rolled her eyes. "You know how that is." She added.

"Yeah, I met her, she showed me to my classes." Remy scrunched up her nose. Lisa chuckled at the face.

"My boyfriend calls her cut throat bitch. She'll seriously do anything to get something she wants done done." They were almost to the table and Remy could hear the conversation going on there.

"No. Conceited accents, that's Cameron's boyfriend's specialty. Mine are just entertaining." A scruffy faced guy said, a small chuckle in his voice but his face showed no amusement.

"_Ex_-Boyfriend." A girl that she could only see the back of a curly blonde head of added pointedly.

"So you did finally do the deed that needed doing?" The scruffy faced guy asked, his eyebrows raising.

"That needed doing? We-" She stopped abruptly, probably when she heard the click of Lisa's heels. "Nice of you to show up Lisa." The blonde said still not turning, but lightly backhanding the brunette in question in the stomach.

"Hey." She kissed the scruffy faced guy on the cheek. He reached quickly around her, and gave her ass a squeeze. Which she smacked him for. Remy saw her face light up at his antics, and they seemed to communicate without talking when their eyes met. Remy longed for something like that.

"I have an addition." Lisa finally said after a couple seconds of silence throughout the group. Where Remy stood awkwardly off to the side. "This is Thirteen." She motioned to the brunette. Who gave a little wave, as she was inspected by everyone in the group.

Except Amber that is, who just looked at her with a slightly flabbergasted look on her face. Probably surprised to see the brunette with Lisa. By a lot of people's accounts. One of the most 'popular' girls in the school.

Surprisingly none of them asked about her strange name.

"Thirteen this is House." Well that could be a reason. She nodded at the scruffy guy, who was still inspecting her. "My boyfriend." She added as she swatted his hand which had again started to make his journey up to her rear again.

"Hello Thirteen." He smirked at her. The smirk fit his face in an almost perfect way.

"And James Wilson." She pointed to a somewhat lanky guy in a polo on the other side of the table. The honey blonde Amber leaned slightly against him. Remy assumed that that was her boyfriend's best friend. Who was dating the cut throat bitch. He waved and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He seemed like a nice guy. Why was he dating her?

"Hey." Remy responded. Keeping one hand shoved in her pocket while waving with the other.

"You said you and Amber have met." Lisa glanced at the short haired blonde, who had at some point slid herself under James's arm. She smiled devilishly at Thirteen, and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"This is Eric." Lisa moved onto a short-ish black guy, with a goatee, who looked up. Giving Thirteen a once over. Somewhat lingering on her shapely waist, and chest. She attempted not to write him off as a pig, because she knew she found herself doing it a bit herself. She just waited for his eyes to find there way to her face, and nodded to him.

"And last but most certainly not least, Allison Cameron." The blonde turned the rest of the way in her seat to look Remy in the eyes.

"Hi." Allison gave a small wave. She had an amazing smile, that was the first thing Remy noticed. Then she noticed her amazing everything else.

"Hey..." Remy replied a bit delayed. She bit the inside of her cheek, and cursed herself for her somewhat uncreative response. The petite blonde just smiled at her again.

"So yeah that's everyone. I'm going to go get some of..." Lisa waved in the direction of Eric's tray. "That."

"Can I come with you? By that I mean I'm coming with you and you're going to pay for my food." House stood from the table. Slinging an arm over Lisa's shoulder. Remy stood torn for a moment. Not wanting to follow Lisa like a lost puppy. Wanting to go get something to eat, and wanting to stay here and meet these people more without Lisa's assistance.

In her split second decision her hunger won out, she usually only ate two meals a day, one of those being at school. But she left her backpack on the chair to indicate she wanted to sit there. As if to show that, yes she intended to sit with them. It was just a coincidence that it was next to Allison. Just a coincidence.

When she returned, conversation had picked back up, Lisa patted the seat where her backpack sat. Remy set her tray down and took the seat, glancing at Allison as their arms brushed. The blonde just smiled apologetically, and moved a bit. Remy wanted her to move back.

"So _Thirteen_, how do you like East Princeton?" Amber stretched the nickname out. That smirk on her lips again, raising her eyebrows. Thirteen looked up from her tray, she had just been sitting and listening, happy that she wasn't sitting in the corner. Now everyone was looking at her. She swallowed the bite of apple in her mouth and looked to, as House called her, the cut throat bitch.

"Yeah, it's fine. Better than the other schools I've been to. Looks like there's turning out to be some decent people." She then glanced around the table. Licking the juice from the apple off her lips.

"You know you don't have to lie, we all know it's a suckie school. We've all gone to it for like two and a half years." The honey blonde pressed. Remy wondered if Amber was like this to everyone, or just her.

"Amber, don't be a bitch." Allison scolded across the table. Looking back at Remy, a smile on her lips. _God that smile. _

"Bitch is her natural form." House added.

"James..." She looked up at her boyfriend, a pout on her lips.

"Can you guys stop calling my girlfriend a bitch?" Wilson looked around at his joined friends. House shook his head. Allison mumbled a short, 'sorry.' "Amber, can you not be a bitch to Thirteen?" He touched her cheek, and Remy again saw that spark. Similar to the one Cuddy and House had.

"Sorry, I'm tired." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Bah!" House groaned, throwing a french fry at the couple. Wilson mock-glared at his best friend, and threw two of his own fries at him. House caught one in his mouth. A couple of the people in their circle chuckled. Including Thirteen.

These were the kind of people she could make friends with. These were the kinds of people she could stop being alone with.

**A/N **That last line is somewhat strange. But I like it. Plus, I hope to develop more Camteen soon, sorry for the lack of it in this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Another speedy update! Just because I love you all so much. A touch of Camteen in this one yay!

**Disclaimer:** I thought I saw a flying pig today, but it was just snow flurries. So I guess I don't own House.

"So I guess we're the only Juniors in Calculus?" House leaned forward in his seat looking between Thirteen and Allison. Smirking. He smirked a lot Remy had noticed. But it suited him, and his snarky attitude.

The seniors were at the front of the room, doing some college application preview. They _were_ in a college class. But the two of them weren't allowed to fill out theirs. So they were sitting in the back of the room.

Remy had been wondering for the past three days how she hadn't noticed the beautiful blonde in her classes. Well that was really five including the weekend.

She had actually been noticing that her new 'friends' were in a lot of her classes. She practically had the same schedule as House and Allison. The group of them were being really nice, and just kind of let Remy sink seamlessly into their group. Of course, except for Amber. Who was still holding up the bitch front. Remy wondered what it was that girl didn't like about her. Not that she really cared...

"What do you guys want to do? I'm bored." House said. Still leaned over his desk. Thirteen looked back at him from her notebook where she had been doodling. He fell back in his seat satisfied to have her attention.

"You always find a way to entertain yourself." Allison replied, not looking up from her English homework. Remy glanced over at the blonde. She had a frown on her face, probably in concentration as she worked. She was also wearing her reading glasses, which made Remy's mind go places it probably shouldn't along the lines of hot librarians, and sexy secretaries. As she sat there her hair slightly ruffled, from how her hand was shoved into it at the temple. Supporting her head on her elbow.

Thirteen forced her attention back to House, she knew she was staring, and she knew he noticed. She really didn't want anyone noticing the crush she could feel forming for the blonde.

Monday House had pulled her over to sit with them, in this and their first period class. He had a knack for getting bored when the seniors needed explanation. It seemed Allison wasn't entertaining enough.

"Lisa yells at me when I entertain myself, then locks up her goodies." He whined. To which Allison ignored, but with a small smile on her face. "Cameron! Entertain me." He whined again, to which she again ignored. Remy wondered if Allison was trying to irritate him.

She was smiling, Remy decided that she should always be smiling... Although she _had_ looked cute when she was frowning.

House reached over and with a quick movement of his wrist snapped the blonde's bra. To which she let out a small yelp. Hands going to her back. She glared at him.

A couple of the seniors at the front of the room glanced back at them.

Remy buried her face in her hands chuckling.

Allison smacked her lightly on the arm. "He's like a little kid, don't encourage him." She warned, eyebrows raised. An adorable pink flush on her cheeks.

"See now you're entertaining." House said, leaning back against his chair.

"I'm telling Lisa." She warned pointing accusingly to him.

"Okay." He replied shrugging.

Allison fidgeted about, attempting to fix herself. Which pulled Remy's attention to her chest. She tried to force herself to look away, but she was wearing this clingy v-neck tee shirt, and as she rolled her shoulders and tugged at the undergarment it really accented her full round breasts. It was torture.

She looked back to House as the blonde continued attempting to readjust herself. He had this shit-eating grin on his face. Remy prayed it was because of his successful irritating of Allison. Not because of the attention she had payed the blonde's chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe she wasn't so lucky.

XxXxXxX

"It's really nice out today." Amber stated. Sitting backwards on the bench, and leaning back against the concrete outdoor lunch table. It was in fact nice enough that the students had been allowed to sit outside if they wanted to.

The lunch period was half way over and everyone was done eating. The warm fall weather had a faint chill to it though, that called for long-sleeves jackets or hoodies.

Eric also sat backwards in his seat between Remy and Lisa, dribbling his basketball, and passing it back and forth between his hands. After a couple seconds of silence except for the rhythmic beat of the ball, Remy turned and snatched it from him. Swinging her legs over the bench, and standing a couple steps back so he couldn't get it.

He mad a 'really?' face and stood too. He reached plainly for the ball, to which Remy took another step back, a smile spreading on her lips. Eric rose an eyebrow, and seemed to contemplate the situation. With his friends, male and female, watching him as Remy teased him with his own ball.

He then faked to one side before diving for the ball. Remy ducked, letting him pass her by to one side. Before dribbling the ball once, and tossing it into the hoop a good thirty feet away.

Eric turned back around. Hoping to retrieve his ball before Thirteen did. But she was already standing with it in hand. An eyebrow raised. He was a little flustered at being one-upped by the new kid, and the fact that she was a girl didn't help his pride.

"Are you gonna let her beat you like that! She's a girl, you're black! Don't let her take your sport from you! It's your melanin right!" House cried from the table. Eric rolled his eyes still looking at Remy, attempting to put a playful note to their game.

Eric dove forward then, attempting to reach Remy as she started dribbling. Instead, she turned, letting him pass her again. Dropping the ball, and smacking it back down to the pavement twice as she did so. Smirking triumphantly.

Eric turned a bit dumbfounded, he was the best player on the basketball team. This wasn't happening.

Thirteen faced him, a cocky smirk on her lips, as she dribbled the ball from her left hand to her right. His eyes went from hers to the ball, and back up again.

This time he approached more cautiously. Jumping forward, back, and forward again. Attempting to make himself a bit more unpredictable, and to put Remy on her toes. Instead, as he approached again, this time more to the side. She went the other way. Reaching the hoop and jumping to dunk it in.

The ball hit the ground with the force of her shove through the net, and bounced almost to the hoop a couple times before slowly pattering on the ground and rolling away.

Thirteen faced Eric smiling. "That was fun." She stated. Picking up the blue, white, and red ball before handing it to him.

"You're done?" House asked as she walked back to the table. A frown of disappointment on his face. "You're not going to shame him anymore?" He asked sitting up some, as she came to lean with her hands on the table. The tiniest bit out of breath, and praying that her asthma didn't decide to act up.

"I don't like playing one on one." The brunette finally replied, standing back up straight.

"What about two on two?" James asked, looking from Remy, to House, to Foreman.

"Okay." Remy replied, glancing back at Foreman, who still stood in the court, a bit away from the table. Holding the ball, and looking a bit dazed.

"I want to be on lesbian's team." Everyone in the team froze at that proclamation. Looking to House with various different shocked expressions. Remy managed to cover her initial panic with a frown.

"What?" Wilson finally broke the silence. Thirteen could feel her heart ramming against her breastbone. She wasn't a lesbian. But might as well have been with her extreme preference for girls.

"No entirely straight girl can play basketball that well." House said matter-of-factly before standing from the table, and tugging on Wilson's arm to do the same. Everyone seemed to calm as they realized that it was just House being his usual self.

A game of two on two started, and most of the period passed with the three guys, and Remy playing basketball. A pretty fairly matched game, unless you had Wilson on your team. The other three weren't afraid to play dirty.

At one point Remy stopped for a minute, attempting to stop her rather rapid breathing. Not wanting to set off her asthma. She noticed goosebumps of Allison's bare arms, and the blonde gave a little shiver.

"Do you wanna borrow my hoodie?" Remy asked, beginning to take the purple thing off.

"Yeah. Thanks." The petite blonde seemed to fight with herself for a few moments before accepting the offered garment. A smile sliding over her lips, Remy would be cold any time to have that smile directed at her. When she looked up from handing it to the blonde, she found another blonde's eyes on her. An accusing look on her face. The wheels in her head seemed to be turning, and Thirteen quickly turned and rejoined the boys game before Amber could say anything.

Allison sunk into the brunette's hoodie. Tugging it around her, to block out the chill. It smelled nice too. She wondered if Remy smelled this nice.

XxXxXxX

With a couple minutes until the bell a teacher was yelling about throwing trash away and coming inside. The guys..., and Remy stopped their game. With House blocking a possible score by Thirteen.

"We should finish this later." Wilson offered. "My house?" He looked between the three. The offer hanging in the air.

"Sure, I'm free." Eric replied. Looking to House and Remy. House nodded in the affirmative. Leaving the three of them looking at Thirteen.

Her dad would probably yell if she got home late. Her dad would probably yell if she got home on time. She really couldn't afford to pass up friends. Not like she was doing anything else... Maybe Allison would be there... Her internal debate occurred in about less than a second and she looked at the asking eyes around her.

"Why not." She shrugged. Running her fingers through her hair, ordering it back into place.

They then went to the table to gather things, and go in.

"Oh, yeah! Wilson, I don't know where you live." Remy stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. He turned and opened his mouth to give directions.

"I can give you a ride." Lisa offered, suddenly at her side.

"Cool, thanks." Remy said looking at the curly haired brunette. Who just offered a shrug in response.

XxXxXxX

"Allison!" An accented voice called down the hall. Allison slowed, and let the hurried footsteps she could hear catch up to her. Really not wanting to talk to the person the voice belonged to. But not wanting to make a scene more. He was more of a drama queen than any girl she knew.

"What do you want?" She asked a little violently. Sticking her hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt she had forgotten to give Thirteen back.

"Hey, look at me?" He asked, gripping her arm. She turned angrily to face him.

"What?" Allison asked again. An expectant look on her face.

"I'm sorry." He stated, catching her eyes.

"Sorry, isn't going to cut it." She said attempting to walk away. But is hand on her arm stopped her.

"So this is it? We're just done, you're not even going to let me explain?" He asked. Making that slack jawed, wide eyed puppy dog face she used to like. Now it just irritated her.

"What's there to explain? You cheated on me. Lied to me. Then lied about lying to me! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you. Just leave me alone!" She shook herself free from Robert's grip. Angry tears in her eyes.

He started after her. "Robert, just leave me alone. I have History." She ducked into the classroom. Bringing the sides of the sweatshirt tighter around her.

It smelled like Thirteen, the smell had a soothing effect on her. She tried going against her nature and not thinking too much about that and just enjoy the feeling.

**A/N **I love that you guys like this so much. I like writing it just as much. I have a good idea of how it's going to unfold from here on, so I'll probably be updating pretty quickly. Also, just a warning, there may be a bit of an unpleasant note to some parts of these next few chapters. But only the ones with Mr. Hadley in them. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Yay for speedy updates! Yay for me not boring you with things to say, because I don't have any.

**Disclaimer:** I bought the first season today... Does that count? I don't think so... :(

The unsteady beat of a ball and a lot of yelling could be heard as Allison rounded the corner on her way to Wilson's house. She couldn't see his driveway, which she knew the sound was coming from, because of the swell of land that was the front yard. But she _could_ see Lisa and Amber sitting on the steps cemented into the ground.

She jogged up the side of the yard, and crouched down next to the two girls.

"Who's winning?" She asked, following their eyes to the three guys, and Thirteen, playing ball.

"No idea."

"Don't care." Lisa and Amber said overlapping each other. As they watched their boyfriends move about the court. Getting considerably_ physically exerted_.

"I forgot to give this back to Thirteen, do you think they're going to stop anytime soon?" Allison asked, moving from the crouch she had been in, to sit on the rough cement stair. Holding up the purple sweatshirt.

"I hope not." Amber stated, moving to rest her chin in her hands. Watching James with her eyes. Allison rolled hers. She should have known that if she came these two would just be gawking at their sweating boyfriends.

But it beat sitting at home with her brothers. With all her friends just around the corner. She twisted one of her bracelets around her wrist, thinking about maybe attempting to start a conversation with the girls. But knowing it would be fruitless. She then looked back up at the court.

The teams appeared to be House, and Thirteen against Eric, and James. Not a fair fight she thought. Usually none of the guys could beat Foreman, he was the star of the basketball team. But Thirteen seemed to do so with ease.

House dribbled the ball, close to the hoop, surrounded by James and Eric, he paused. Glancing between the two, then back at Thirteen who was standing off to the side. Mouthing pass it repeatedly. He did just that, and she caught it. Dribbling quickly, as she raced for the hoop.

Eric and James seemed dumbfounded for a moment. Before Wilson turned to cover House, and Eric took off to block Thirteen's coming shot.

Allison's focus didn't wander from Thirteen long. She blamed it on the fact that she had the ball. But even after she shot it, and didn't have the ball for a good couple minutes, Allison kept watching her.

The brunette had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her tee-shirt kept ridding up as she stretched to shoot, pass, and catch the ball. She had a smooth creamy almost olive toned stomach. Allison's view journeyed higher to her chest. The tee-shirt she was wearing didn't do much for, or take away from it. The clingy material said something but Allison was to busy inspecting what was underneath it to tell.

She jolted out of her inspection of the brunette when she realized Lisa had been saying something to her, and blushed furiously looking down at her knees when she realized just _what_ she had been doing.

She hugged her knees to her chest, realizing that Lisa had just been talking about her latest gossip and drama. The one down side to having Lisa as your best friend. She tried not to thinking about the fact that she had just been checking Thirteen out.

"I'm mean really? Didn't he try to get back with you, like, today?" Allison heard the curly brunette say. Shaking her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing the expectant look on her best friend's face. Amber making an equally grossed out face.

"Chase, I saw him making out with Sandy after school." Lisa said rolling his eyes, and made a grossed out noise in the back of her throat.

"Yeah, I really, don't even want to talk about him." She buried her face in her arms, resting on her knees. Where Thirteen's sweatshirt rested, it smelled really nice, and she really just wanted to loose herself in that smell. It had faded slightly since lunch and she dreaded having to give it back.

She felt Lisa's hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to, he's an ass." She rubbed the smaller girls shoulder, until she looked up from her hiding place.

"He is." Allison agreed.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, do you want a drink or something?" James asked Remy who was standing with her hands on her knees, catching her breath, again. Trying again not to turn into a wheezing mess.

"If that's okay..." She asked, between gasps. She knew she should have used her inhaler. "I have asthma." She added, hoping he didn't tell the other guys.

"Yeah, sure, the kitchen's just in through the garage." The lanky guy said, nodding to the man door by on the conjoined garage to the house.

"Thanks." She replied. Catching her breath and entering.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, I forgot to give you your sweatshirt back." Allison said offering the purple garment up as she entered Wilson's kitchen.

"Oh thanks." Remy leaned against the counter slightly. Sipping from a glass of water. She felt a little awkward. Wilson had said that no one was home, but she still felt weird, alone in the kitchen of his huge empty house.

"I still can't believe you beat Eric so many times. You're like really good." The blonde said, chuckling, and coming to lean against the counter too.

"I played basketball for my school for like ever before I moved." Thirteen took another sip of water. The praise from the blonde, and her close proximity giving her butterflies about as bad as her first day of school.

"Why did you? Move that is." Allison asked, turning to face the brunette, and realizing just how close they were. She moved over a bit. Simply because being that close to her made her nervous in a way that made think of her old crush on House.

"My dad." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't an answer either. She had never been quick to divulge, but something about this girl made her want to. But she had to stay safe, keep her walls up.

"Oh." Allison wanted to know more, but didn't pry. A moment of only Remy drinking her water passed but Allison just wanted to know one more thing.

"What's your real name? I mean..., it's not really Thirteen is it?" She didn't seem to care if it was. Remy bounced on her heels, contemplating telling her. There was no real reason not to.

"Remy." She finally said. Looking to the blonde for her reaction.

"Remy." She tested it out, turning to the brunette as she did. "I like it." She decided before turning back to face the cupboard across the kitchen. Remy liked the sound of it on the blonde's tongue.

"Thanks, had it all my life." Remy flashed her a charming smile. Allison giggled, Remy thought that she was really adorable when she did. The way her nose scrunched up, and her eyes sparkled. _Stop it._ She scolded herself, this girl was obviously straight, and she didn't need people knowing about her not straightness.

"We should probably go back out there." Remy said after a couple moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah." Allison agreed. Following Remy to the door. She then caught onto one of Remy suspenders. Which were dangling around her knees.

"What?" She jumped as it stretched to it's extent spinning around, and causing the strap to snap back and smack her in the thigh. Allison giggled again. Cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Why?" She asked. Looking down and seeing Allison tug at another one, before letting it snap back.

"I don't know." She shrugged, smiling. "I like them." She added. "They're corky. In a good way." Remy felt a flush in her cheeks, and tried to force it back down. Allison walked around her. Adding "they suit you." As she did and dropped down the three steps to the garage door.

_What the hell? _Came to mind. As she watched the blonde's back. Trying to remind herself again that this girl _was_ straight.

XxXxXxX

"We should definitely do this again some time." Wilson said smiling. As they all got ready to go.

"Hey, Allie, I can give you a ride." Lisa called to the blonde as she turned to head home. It was late enough that the street lamps had come on, and there was a late night chill in the air. Allison again had forgotten a sweatshirt.

"Thirteen I'll take you home if you want." Eric offered. After a moment of her standing between the two cars parked at the curb. Not knowing what to do.

"If that's cool with you?" She said, sliding her suspenders up over her shoulder's, and her hoodie on over top. Noting that it had taken on a somewhat flowery scent while Allison had had it.

Eric's car was a red convertible mustang. She wondered if all of these kids had money. It was also really clean for a teenage boy she noticed. He tossed his basketball in the back seat. Before turning on the engine and throwing it in reverse, and pulling out of his parallel park.

"So, where exactly do you live?" He asked, pulling it down the street. Remy fidgeted in the passenger seat. Suddenly very self-conscious of her home. As she pictured it in comparison to Wilson's and the ones around his. But she forced it aside, knowing that Foreman was expecting directions.

"Yeah, um, go straight here, then left at that pizza place. Uh.., right at this light. Down this street." She continued her directions. Stumbling over her words as she tried to remember the street name of that her house was on, or the address. Much less how to get there. Trying not to get them confused with old ones. "Oh wait no left here, left." She said at the last moment before Eric pulled into the wrong lane.

He looked at her skeptically before he did. It wasn't the first time she had changed her directions at the last moment. Finally they pulled down the right street. Remy was wishing he could just stop at the end, and she could walk the rest. She really,_ really_ didn't want him to see her house.

"It's... this one." She mumbled as they pulled up to her little house. "See you at school tomorrow." She said. Reaching to open the door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hey, Thirteen. I... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Thirteen looked back to him.

"Uh- sure." She nodded, thinking of that afternoon, basketball with the guys had been fun.

"Cool..., you're different." He stated smiling. "I like that." Then he leaned over the parking brake.

"Woah!" She yelped, throwing out a hand on his chest. "What are you doing?" Remy asked, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I thought you said..." He stumbled. Seeming embarrassed.

"I said we could hang out. Like today. Like with the guys, and Lisa, and Allison." She looked from side to side. Avoiding his eyes.

"Is it because you're gay?" He asked falling back into his seat. No conviction in his voice. Just a small knowing tone. Remy sat there staring at him with huge eyes for a couple seconds before regaining control of herself and shaking her head slowly with a face only to be described as 'what the fuck?'

"I'm not gay?" She tried to keep the conviction behind her tone. It had never been an easy thing for her to lie about.

"Oh really? Is that why you find Allison's chest so interesting? Or Lisa's?" A mocking tone had come into his voice, and she could feel her heart in her throat.

"I'm not, I'm... I'm." She looked at her lap, biting violently into her lip. _Bisexual_, her first two new schools she had just come out readily. Not caring. It wasn't the best way to make friends though. The occasional 'girlfriend' yes. But she always ending up being an experiment.

"What? I won't tell them if you don't want me to. Although trust me, they won't care. House will probably tease you but, he'll tease you about anything." Eric really seemed like a great guy. Remy twisted the bottom of her sweatshirt. Debating to tell him or not.

"I'm bisexual." She looked up at him. He was just nodding.

"Okay." She gave him a raised eyebrow. Really? Look. "I don't care. Sorry about _that_ though." He motioned between them. "Just reading your signals wrong." He let out a small laugh. Which Remy joined into.

"I should go." She said then. Not particularly wanting to leave the nice, friendly atmosphere in Foreman's car, for the lonely angry atmosphere of her house that hung around her dad.

"Yea... see you tomorrow at school." He declared. Flicking the unlock all for the doors. She threw him a smile.

"Thanks for the ride." Remy added in the door. Then closed it. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and turned to face her house. She took a deep breath knowing what was in store for her inside.

A lot of yelling. She hugged her hoodie to her, and breathed in the faint smell Allison had left on it. It gave her a jittery feeling. The same one she got around the blonde. She didn't mind one bit.

**A/N **Possible, slight Camteen flirting? You decide. Anyway, I'm obsessed with writing this. Which is wonderful for you guys, bad for my mom who thinks I already spend too much time on the computer. Oh well you guys take priority. So review! It spurs on my obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **I made a Kutner reference. This isn't one of my favorite chapters.. But it is 'essential' to the story line ^.^ So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't own, don't own it! (I've had to say it so many times I made a song!)

It had been two weeks since Remy moved in now she noted as she looked at her calender. One of her only possessions that she really held sentimental value to. It was all female actresses. Including some of her favorites. That she had gotten from from her friend Lawrence Kutner at the one school she had stayed at longest.

She had stayed in touch with him until recently, he had stopped returning her calls. Then his phone had been disconnected. She had to admit, she was a little concerned, but she had tried to just brush it off as the distance was to much, and she hadn't meant that much to him. In the back of her mind she couldn't help the wondering his depression had gotten the best of him.

She tugged her hat on. Glancing in the mirror. Smoothing her hair out, under the purple beanie, then the front of her shirt.

"Remy! Can you wash your dishes when you're done dammit?" Remy flinched at her dad's yelling, but at least it meant that he didn't have another hangover. She unbuttoned another button on her shirt and revealing the top of her white tank top underneath.

"Dad those are your dishes!" She yelled back, leaning on her door frame. He looked back at her, frowning. "I wash mine." She added. Turning back to her getting ready. When she was finished she looked back at her dad. Who seemed to be fuming while washing his dishes. She really didn't want to pass him on her way out the door. As she had to in their tiny house.

She glanced at her window. Back at her dad, then to her widow again. She grabbed her backpack, dumping her homework into it, from it's place on the floor. Then closed her door. Before shoving open her window, it creaked but opened with ease. There was about a four foot drop to the ground.

"Hello new door." She said smirking, and climbing out of it. She then stretched out on her toes Just reaching the bottom of the window, and tugging it violently back down.

She started her walk to school. Happy to be minus one interaction with her dad.

XxXxXxX

"Does anyone else have Mrs. Brigsom?" Amber asked, it was lunch and the seven friends sat around their usual table. Allison working on homework. House admiring his ladies particularly well framed chest today. Eric drawing up plays for practice that night. Thirteen was building a volcano with her mashed potatoes. Lisa working on the same homework as Allison. While making an effort to give her boyfriend a better view of her chest which she knew he didn't know she knew he was looking at. They looked up bleakly at Amber's question.

They were outside again. But Eric didn't have his basketball today.

"No, no one else has retard math." House finally answered. Wilson glared at him.

"You're hilarious." Amber said looking up at him with a blank expression. "She's giving this huge test, and I forgot my notes." She explained. Resting her forehead on the heels of her palms with a slow breath.

"I have her." Eric finally spoke up. Joining Wilson in his glaring at House, and digging in his backpack for the notes. "Test's not that hard." He added giving the notebook to Amber.

"That one goes there." Remy leaned over Allison's shoulder, pointing to a line on her homework. Then to the other. Allison turned to her eyebrows raised, and a small frown on her face.

"I don't need help." The blonde said. Making a small shooing motion with her hand. Remy didn't budge, but her eyes went back to the paper.

"That one's wrong too." The brunette replied, a cocky grin on her face. Allison kept glaring at her. "Maybe you do need help." Remy looked back to the paper again, scanning over Allison's answers. She pointed to one, about to point out another mistake. Allison flicked her on the nose.

"Don't." She warned. Remy pulled away hand cupped over her nose, and let out a small pouty 'ow.'

"Okay, and I knew that one was wrong." She added, her eyebrows raised, as she looked back at her paper. Correcting the couple answers on her paper, shoving her glasses up her nose. Angry that the distraction of the cafeteria had let her usual rapt attention on her homework slip, and that Remy had noticed. A small smack in the face to her pride.

"Sure you did." The brunette smirked, knowing that she was irritating the blonde. She turned her attentions back to her lunch. Oblivious of Allison's glare to the back of her head. Then her hat was snatched away.

"Hey!" She yelped. Her hands going to her head. She whirled around to see a grinning Allison holding her hat close to chest.

The thought of reaching for the beanie in such a... precarious place, was a little daunting. Remy bit her lip. Allison rose her eyebrows. Hugging it closer. Her grin taking on the cocky air that Remy's had had before.

Remy jumped forward attempting to get her captive hat. Allison stumbled backward, jumping off of the bench. Teasing Remy, staying just out of reach.

But she could only run so many backward circles around the table before she stumbled, and Remy caught up to her.

She held the hat over her head. Fighting off giggles as Remy tried to reach it high over her head. Although, Remy _was_ taller, and would have easily caught the beanie. So she put it behind her back. Remy attempted to get it from behind the blonde. Then she held it high over her head again.

Finally Remy snatched it away.

"Aha." She smiled at the smaller girl. While Allison pouted. She gave Remy a small shove. They then realized they had gained the attention of everyone at their table. Both blushed, and sat back down at their seats at the lunch table.

"You're just going to take that? Fight back, fight back." House said to Thirteen from across the table. Pumping his fist in the air. Remy rolled her eyes at his antics. Allison gave her a small push with her shoulder though.

"Yeah, are you just going to take that?" Remy tensed, at the blonde's almost whispered words in her ear. Wondering if Allison even knew that she was flirting with her. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, and just rolled with the punches.

"Of course not." Remy nudged Allison's shoulder back. Knocking her into Lisa who looked over at them, and rolled her eyes.

Even if she had no chance with Allison, why not enjoy the teasing with the blonde before she outed herself. Which she knew she was going to have to do. It was pretty unavoidable, it was hard to not tell she knew. Eric had guessed, and she was pretty sure House already knew.

XxXxXxX

"What was that at lunch?" Lisa asked her boyfriend as she leaned against him. It was late, and they were having their usual Friday movie night at his house. They'd seen the movie before, and when she insisted on watching ones they had he talked all through them anyway. So she took advantage of the situation and pushed the conversation in the direction she desired.

It was woefully complicated from an outsiders view. Their relationship that it is. But they both loved every aspect of it, because quite simply. They were perfect for each other. Lisa controlling House to some degree. Even more so with the reward of sex, that would _complicate_ a friendship. That and the fact that she made him_ feel_. In a way that he had never before. Possibly making him slightly happy. Something he could barely remember. Before or after he had moved out of his parent's house.

Lisa just had a connection to House, that should couldn't explain. Their relationship in turn was complicated in a whole other scheme that the usual high school one.

"What do you mean? Cut throat bitch needing to study Foreman's notes for retard math?" He twisted his face in a look of over exaggerated confusion. Lisa chuckled once while shaking her head.

"No, with Allison and Thirteen." She glanced back at the television, then to her boyfriend.

"I thought that was rather obvious." He looked at her, his jaw jutting to the side. "They were flirting. I was surprised Thirteen didn't pull on Cameron's ponytail, while chasing her around the playground." He then looked back at Lisa to see an open-mouthed, blank-faced, look of shock on her face.

"But- they're not. Allison's not... She can't be, I mean Thirteen, maybe. But..., Allison would have told me." She slowly faded out. Mumbling the end. Looking down at her hands, then back at House's face. Hoping to find a joking expression. That he had only been teasing her, because she knew that if House said they were flirting. They were flirting.

Human interaction, even if he was no good at it, was his specialty.

"Cuddles." He had a slightly condescending tone, a bit of mocking to it. Almost as if he was talking to a small child, or someone who was not so bright. "I don't think Cameron even knows. But she has a crush on your 'addition.'" He air quoted what she had called Thirteen over two weeks ago, when she had brought the brunette to their table.

Lisa gaped at his statement. Opening and closing her mouth several times like a fish. Attempting to form words.

"She's not.." Again she faded out. Not sure of what she was going to say. Quite honestly, she didn't know if Allison _was... _gay? The thought was a little strange, mainly because she thought that her best friend would have at least told her. But she didn't out right reject it. Although, House might be right. Allison might not even know what it really was. The teasing, or _possible flirting_ between her and Thirteen had increased tenfold over the past couple weeks.

"She might be. But that doesn't mean she's gay. She could just be adventurous." He smirked then wrapped his arm tighter around Lisa's waist. Turning his attention back to the movie. Letting the thought simmer in Lisa's mind, and simmer it did.

**A/N **This one is really short. But I hope you guys like it. (Even if I don't so much.) I'm already half way done with the next one, so if I take too long to update, feel free to come and beat me with various beating instruments of your choosing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Extra long chapter, like 4,000 words... Never written one this long! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, not at all. Nope, no, nope. No, no, nope. Uh-uh.

"Did you know Mrs. Jackson is giving a test tomorrow?" Lisa asked the two girls around her car. She had offered to give Remy a ride and she almost always gave Allison one.

"Yeah. Do you want to study tonight?" Allison asked looking up from her bag.

"Sure, you could stay if you wanted. Mountain Dew, snacks that will likely only succeed in making us fat?" Lisa unlocked the car when she saw House approaching.

"Sounds like paradise." The blonde replied. Closing her messenger bag, satisfied that she had her studying material. She swept her blonde curls over one shoulder. Making them spill down her chest, and tickling at the opening of her shirt. Remy caught herself staring, the movement was enticing. Making her chest tighten.

"Thirteen!" The brunette jumped, hoping that no one had noticed where her attention had been focused. "Do you wanna come?" Lisa arched a well sculpted eyebrow. With a tone in her voice like it was the second time she had asked.

"Spend the night?" She asked, her own eyebrows going up to disappear in her bangs. A little taken aback by the offer.

"Yeah. If you want. I mean it's a test over everything this semester. You've been here like less than a month, and she's evil enough that she's making you take it." Lisa shrugged. Opening her door, and Allison opened the other.

"Are you coming?" Allison asked, leaning out her door. The curls she had thrown over her shoulder spilling again over her. Making them twirl. For some reason Remy really liked her hair... Along with her everything else.

"Yeah." Remy took her seat in the back seat behind the blonde. Staring at the head rest while Lisa and Allison kept their conversation of just how evil their English teacher was. She really hated these kinds of crushes. She had finally admitted that's what it was. Straight girl crushes, straight girl head over heels crushes.

"Isn't that right Remy?" Allison gave her a small smack on the knee when she didn't respond. Remy jumped, she wondered if they noticed her particular spacie-ness. Probably from that teasing glint in Allison's eyes. The touch sent thrills through her, and she glanced down at the hand pulling away from her knee.

"What...?" She bit her lip.

"Nothing." Allison giggled. Remy wondered if the blonde really was looking at her lips, or if it was just her overactive imagination. She rose her eyebrows, when Allison's eyes met her, and the blonde looked away blushing.

XxXxXxX

They were pulling into Lisa's driveway, after a stop at Thirteen's and Allison's houses to get things for the night and the next day. Remy had insisted that Lisa and Allison stay in the car. She really didn't want them to see her house, much less her dad.

She was again embarrassed at her current living condition when she saw Lisa's house. It wasn't huge or anything. But like Wilson's it was nice, taken care of, and..., for lack of a better word. Normal.

"Hey mom. Allie's spending the night tonight..., and Thirteen." Lisa added the end quietly, shoving the brunette quickly up the stairs in front of her.

"Thirteen?" Her mom was leaning over the banister, an arched eyebrow, questioning look on her face. Remy was a bit shocked by how much Lisa looked like her mom. They had the same curly ringlets of hair, narrow face, bright blue eyes..., and _shapely_ figure.

"Remy Hadley." Remy stuck out her hand to the older woman, after dropping back down the few steps. Acutely aware of the fact that it was the first time she had said her first name in front of Lisa. Although Allison had taken up using it, instead of Thirteen. "Nice to meet you." She added, flashing her charming smile.

"Hello, Remy?" The younger brunette gave a small nod. "Nice to meet you too. So Lisa said you're sleeping over tonight?" Remy gave a small nod.

"If that's okay with you." She then asked, people always said she was good with parents. If only she could be good with her own.

"It's fine. As long as you girls go to sleep at a... reasonable time." Mrs. Cuddy directed those words to Lisa and Allison standing a couple stairs up from Remy.

"Thank you." Thirteen replied, again flashing that flawless smile, that could work wonders on women of all ages, and sexualities and she very well knew it could.

"Oh it's no trouble. I'll call you three down when dinner's ready." Lisa's mom then walked away, to do whatever it was she had been doing when she had come to interrogate the new comer. Remy felt a tug on the hood of her sweatshirt. She turned and followed the other two girls to the top of the staircase.

"You look a lot like your mom." Remy observed, as she walked into Lisa's room. Which looked like any teenage girls room, clean to a certain degree, but still not a clean as you would guess a mother would want it. With a queen sized bed, a small dresser off to the side, and a bookshelf.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Lisa rolled her eyes. Remy wondered if it was a habit she picked up from being around House too much. He did induce it. Lisa then fell on her bed, it gave small oomph as she landed on the mattress, and the comforter hugged her on either side.

"You didn't really look as much like her until..." Allison made a face. Which Remy had deemed her thinking face, and very creepily she knew, listed it as one of her favorites. "... Eighth grade?" She looked again at her best friend. As she sat on the bed next to her. "Eighth grade." She then repeated sounding more sure of herself.

"Yes, eighth grade. That's when I grew these." Lisa made a gesture to encompass her rather full chest. Remy cursed the flush coming to her cheeks. They were definitely one of Lisa's _memorable_ qualities. "So studying that's why we're here." Lisa sat up suddenly, reaching for the bag she had dropped at her feet.

"Yeah, we have to make sure Remy can still correct my homework." Allison mock-glared up at the taller brunette. Who pretended to pointedly look away. Lisa couldn't help but pay the way they interacted extra attention after her conversation with House the previous Friday. It did make her a little suspicious. But not so much as when they both panicked and blushed like flamingos when they touched or said something that she usually found rather adorable to the other.

XxXxXxX

"Can we take a break?" Lisa asked falling back onto the bed with a huff.

The three of them were sitting in a triangle on her bed. They had one at a time been asking the other two various questions over the material they had covered that semester. Then checking the answers in the book. But it had been over an hour, and even though the plain studying had been interjected with conversation. She was getting a little tired. She usually wouldn't out right admit it. But she knew that she wasn't as smart as Allison, House, or as it seemed Thirteen.

"Sure." Remy looked up from her notebook. Then to the blonde, who was twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger.

"Allie, can we take a break?" Allison then looked up from her own notebook, she stuck the piece of hair between her puckered lips, and scrunched up nose.

"M-hmm." Allison leaned her chin on her hands, looking from one brunette to the other. "Am I the only one that's hungry?" She asked. Placing a hand on her stomach. Frowning.

"No, do you guys want something to eat?" Lisa asked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, and standing. Slightly wobbly after sitting cross-legged for so long. "Anything in particular you want?" She asked after a small murmuring of yes, and sure.

"Not really, just something edible." Remy replied. Allison shook her head, leaning even more so into her palms supporting her head. Lisa turned to leave her room.

Remy stretched her arms high over her head. Allison could swear that Remy needed a longer shirt because when she stretched it revealed her creamy midriff, and hipbones. She tore her gaze away. Rubbing her eyes violently trying to block out the stirring feeling in her stomach that Remy gave her.

She did not _like_ her. Not _that _way. Even if she got a jittery feeling when Remy messed with her. Even if she felt nervous when they got close. Even if she found herself wondering if Remy's stomach felt as soft as it looked, or..., her lips. No, no, no, no. She was straight.

Remy looked to Allison from the wall across from her. Being alone with the blonde made her a bit nervous. But it was that nervous that sent little butterflies through her stomach, that made you blush a lot and do reckless things.

When Lisa returned they spent about another hour talking, Allison took a sip of her Mountain Dew. Which by the droop in her eyes, and the kitten yawns that kept splitting her face was the only thing keeping her awake. The conversation slowed, and Remy felt all warm and comfortable. The sudden urge to hold onto that feeling for as long as she could gripped her.

What she thought she had to do to do that was a little dubious, as it could go both ways. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" After Remy said it she hated how it sounded, in telling them she was trying to not make it a secret. But the two other girls looked at her, with concern.

"Of course." Allison said, with that tenderness that she always seemed to carry around, and that made Remy all warm inside when it was directed at her. Like it was now. She hugged her knees tighter.

"Well it's not exactly a secret, just something not many people know about me." She started picking at the frayed hole in her jeans. Losing confidence with every word she said, fear building in her chest that maybe they wouldn't take so kindly to it.

"Well that kind of leaves it open, there's a lot we don't know about you." Lisa stated, leaning back on her palms. Arching an eyebrow as she did. Allison glared at her, then turned her attention back to Remy. A warm smile on her lips.

"What is it?" She then asked, placing a hand on Remy's knee. Stopping the nervous fidgeting with the edge of the tear, and her fingers grazing the bare skin of her knee. She looked up at the blonde's teal eyes, open and caring. She felt a stir of nervousness erupt in her stomach, along with a great contradiction of calm. Like she could tell her anything and it would be fine. Yet she knew, this could very well mean the end of their teasing, or in the worst case, their friendship.

"Thirteen?" Lisa asked, but Remy held Allison's eyes.

"I'm..." She took in a small breath, telling people had never been this hard. "Bi-sexual.." She stretched out the last word. Allison's eyes widened a little, with surprise. I moment of silence passed between the three. Remy and Allison still holding each others gaze. Even though the brunette had an overwhelming urge to see Lisa's reaction.

"Thanks. For telling us. It's great, to know, that you know you trust us." Lisa broke the silence, and Remy's eyes flicked over to her. To see a small smile on her lips. Allison knew her ears were probably burning with gossip she knew she couldn't spread.

"Yeah, you know you can tell us anything right Remy?" Allison said, that tender look coming back to her eyes.

"Thanks." Remy hugged her knees tighter, feeling a small glow in her belly of relief with the fact that neither of the girls seemed to mind. But mostly that Allison didn't. "You can tell people if you want. I'm kind of tired of hiding it." She shook her head, smiling again.

"I bet Lisa's loving hearing that." Allison gave the darker haired brunette a nudge in the ribs.

"No, I'm not going to_ gossip_ about Thirteen." Lisa said, an overly exaggerated shocked look on her face that Allison would suggest such a thing.

"I don't care. People already think I am, well gay, not bisexual..." She trailed off chuckling. "Don't look so shocked, I listen to what people say about me. It's a survivor skill." She looked at Lisa still laughing slightly.

"Do these people include House?" Allison asked, falling back against the mattress. Her blonde curls flying out around her head.

"Yeah probably. I mean I swear he knew the second he saw me look-" She stopped suddenly, gaining the attention of the other two girls. Ears perked. She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She really, really didn't want to finish that sentence. But with the looks on Lisa and Allison's faces she just might be pressured into it.

"Look-ing? Where?" Lisa had a teasing glint in her eyes, and a smirk on her lips. She cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. As if in answer her gaze turned to Allison. She instantly looked back to the brunette across from her. But not before she saw the slightly embarrassed look in Allison's eyes, and the pink tinge to her cheeks. Maybe knowing what she had been looking at? God Remy hoped not.

"Nowhere." She mumbled into her knees where her chin still rested. Deciding to keep her eyes trained on the frayed edge of her jeans to keep them from betraying her.

Lisa chuckled and decided to move away from the subject. She had gained enough from it, and thoroughly embarrassed the two other girls. Maybe unintentionally Allison, but it just furthered her resolve that there was something between Allison and Thirteen.

XxXxXxX

"Do you think we should be studying more?" Allison asked, it was almost eleven and they had studied for about half an hour since their first hour long session, then eaten. Now they were again in Lisa's room. But this time they were on the floor. Allison laying on her back, her legs hooked on Lisa's bed. Flicking through the pages of her notebook. Looking for anything they hadn't covered, which she couldn't find.

"No, I think an hour and a half is plenty. Even if it's a big chunk of our grade. I don't think I can stand any more." Lisa looked at their books. Then pushed them to the side.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, Lisa could tell she was getting her nerdy quirk to her. As she occasionally did when big tests loomed.

"Yes, I'm not nearly as smart as you or Thirteen, and I think I know everything I should. So stop being a nerd and maybe we can have some fun." She gave her best friend a little shove. Allison frowned at her and shoved her back. Lisa rose her brows, seeming challenged by the blonde.

Remy laughed at there antics, she had to admit, she was a little jealous of their friendship. Wishing that she had been able to form that with someone. But between the recent moving, and her mom before that. She had never found just the right person.

Then Remy was knocked out of her thoughts. As Lisa landed a particularly hard push to Allison, who midst their little scrabble, had fallen a bit from her previously secure position on Lisa's bed. She tumbled into Remy who had been sitting next to her with her back to the bed.

In a jumble of limbs, and both of them attempting to sit up again Allison landed on top of Remy. Their faces inches apart. Both of their eyes were wide with shock..., and maybe something else?

Allison tried to brace herself against the floor, and lift herself up. But couldn't seem to find it, and, anything but Remy. She stumbled and seemed to fall closer to the brunette. Whose icy blue eyes widened more. The blonde's gaze flicked from Remy's eyes to her lips, which she licked subconsciously. Before Allison's eyes moved back up to the brunette's hoping that Remy hadn't noticed.

Finally she managed to get control of her hands, and orient herself with the ground, and shove herself up off of the brunette. Both of the girls shuffled away from each other. Allison felt her cheeks on fire, and Remy felt like everything else was. Especially her lips.., and chest where the blonde had mostly been touching her.

Lisa glanced between them. Eyebrows raised, blinking a couple times. "Sorry about that." She stated.

Allison gnawed on the inside of her lip. Thoughts and emotions swirling through her head. Meanwhile she felt like she was burning all over. One thought kept passing through her head though. _What would have happened if Lisa hadn't been there? _

"It's getting kind of late, maybe we should be get ready for bed?" Lisa suggested.

"Um, I can change in the bathroom..." Remy said, again picking at the edge of the frayed hole in her jeans. Proving just how it had gotten that way.

"You don't have to." Allison said, all the sudden alive. "We don't think your going to like..." She trailed off suddenly, seeming to not know what she was going to say.

"It's okay. I think I should." The brunette shrugged Allison off. Grabbing her bag from the ground. "Just down the hall, third door on the right? Right?" Remy repeated the directions Lisa had given her earlier. Smiling slightly when Allison and Lisa both responded with a yes.

When she was gone Allison tugged on Lisa's skirt. As she was standing at her dresser, getting her pajamas. Allison had her backpack at her feet, still sitting awkwardly on the floor.

"What?" Lisa asked. Nudging Allison backpack more towards her with her foot.

"I have to tell you something. Like now." The blonde looked to the door, then back to Lisa. Who already had her shirt over her head. She tugged on the knew one and looked down to her best friend with a concern.

"What is it Allie?" Lisa then dropped her skirt, pulling on her flannel pajama pants. "Can you change while you talk?" She then asked, attempting to make Allison's slightly terrified looking frown lighten up. Allison changed just as quickly as Lisa had, seeming slightly numb, and un-Allison like.

"What is it?" The brunette asked again. Looking to the door, having taken the hint that Allison had to tell her before Remy got back.

"Okay, don't freak out. Please don't freak out..." She twisted the material of her shorts between her fingers. Looking down at her lap. The scared frown on her face deepening.

"Sweetie I won't. Just tell me." She brushed some of Allison's blonde curls behind her ear. So she could see her best friend's face.

"I... I think I might... I might have a crush on Remy." Allison bunched the material between her fingers into her fist. She pulled her whole bottom lip into her mouth, looking to her best friend, since like forever, for her reaction.

"Okay, okay. Are _you_ okay with that?" Lisa was resting in a crouch next the the blonde. Who had a whole flurry of different emotions written all over her face.

"I don't know. I mean, it's weird, you know. But... I just don't know." She gave a small frustrated huff, and pounded his fist against her knee. Wishing that her thoughts, and emotions would separate themselves, and file out orderly. So that she could figure this out.

"Okay. _But I think we should talk about this later._" Lisa whispered the last sentence in the blonde's ear as she heard Remy's steps outside her door. Allison nodded, shaking off her frown.

They went to bed. After much debating, mostly on Remy's side, but soon she failed in her attempts to persuade them that she should sleep on the floor. Which Lisa denied, and said that her bed was plenty big enough. They went to bed all in Lisa's queen sized bed.

XxXxXxX

Lisa woke up groggy, and not wanting to get up. But before her alarm clock.

She rolled over, she had been facing her wall, rolled on her side in her sleep. When she did she had to muffle a small sound of surprise when she saw Allison and Thirteen.

All she could see of the blonde was her curls and back. But she could tell she was snuggled into the brunette. An arm clamped around her waist.

Remy had her chin rested on the blonde's head, a peaceful smile on her lips. An arm wrapped around the other girl's waist possessively. There curves seemed to fit together effortlessly. Lisa couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, and how adorable they looked.

But then there was the problem of them waking up like that, and even though she had been encouraging the tension between them. She didn't want that to happen, Allison had seemed confused and a little scared about her feelings for the brunette the night before. So Lisa knew that she didn't need to make them even more awkward around each other.

Allison was a sleep cuddler. She had waken up to the blonde in her personnel space before. But never had it been like that.

She slowly, with as much care as she could not to wake the other occupants, got out of bed. She then with just as much care, walked around the bed, and tapped Thirteen on the shoulder. She stirred a little. But seemed content.

"_Thirteen._" She whispered in the brunette's ear. She tightened her grip on the blonde. Although it was adorable Lisa knew she needed to wake her. "_Thirteen_." She whispered again. Nothing. _Dammit._ Any shaking or other way of waking her would wake Allison too. She tapped the brunette again on the shoulder, before whispering in her ear, "_Remy_." This got a response. The brunette's ice blue eyes fluttered open. Her first name felt strange on Lisa's tongue though, and decided to leave it to Allison to use.

"Hmm, Lisa?" She turned to look at the brunette. Then down at the petite blonde in her arms. Her eyes widened, panic seemed to spread over her, and she turned to Lisa with a 'what am I supposed to do' look.

"Don't worry. She's a sleep cuddler. Just slowly pull away." She then walked off, to brush her teeth.

Remy did as instructed, and after about a foot or two away she stopped, and looked at the blonde. She was so cute. With her cheek cushioned on her palm, a look of peaceful ignorance on her face. Which occasionally stirred up into a smile. Her blonde curls lay around her face, one tickling down her jaw.

It really struck Remy, just how _beautiful_ she was. Then she rolled over. Hugging her stomach. Facing the wall, and feeling creepy. She wondered if Allison had really been the one sleep cuddling.

**A/N** Oh, yes sleepovers! I hope you loved the amazing tension, and flirting, and all that stuff up there. So like leave a review, or not. I don't care. (Reverse psychology. I know it's working.)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Here goes a chapter I've been planning on writing from the beginning. After a serious bout of writers block though. Just a warning the end isn't so pleasant. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned House, I wouldn't fear SOPA.

"Don't forget your shoes!" Remy looked confused-ly back at House, who was walking down the hall backwards. Shouting at his best friend Wilson.

"What?" The brunette turned to Wilson, who was near enough to her to hear her question over the mess of people in the hallway.

"Oh, nobody told you? We're going bowling tonight." He replied. Stepping around, and through the throngs of people to walk next to her. Remy couldn't help but smile at the fact that he told her they were going bowling. Didn't ask if she wanted to come, or question if she'd been invited.

"I'm a horrible bowler." She stated, tucking her hands up to the knuckle into her jeans pockets.

"Ah, something the great Thirteen isn't good at." Wilson said chuckling. "You don't have to bowl. Just come everyone's going to be there. It's really fun." Wilson encouraged, shouldering through some of the herd of students. Remy followed closely behind.

"Okay." She accepted the offer, that wasn't really an offer. Possibly the fact that everyone included Allison might have encouraged her a bit.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do transportation wise." Wilson stated, ducking into the space between two rows of lockers which led to a classroom.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me where we're bowling." Remy leaned against the locker. Wilson quirked an eyebrow. "I have a bike." She said with a small smirk before going on to her class. Leaving Wilson shaking his head with a small bewildered smile.

XxXxXxX

Remy shoved against the clearly marked pull door. Banging her head against it as if in punishment for her stupidity. She then pulled it open. Happy to have the warm air wash over her, after her over three mile ride on her bike there. It had been colder than she had expected. But it did feel nice to get somewhere on her own. She didn't like being overly dependent on other people. But a ride in a car on the way back sounded nice.

Over the crash of pins, loud conversation, music, and various tvs, Remy tried to tell the man on the other side of the counter what size shoe she wore. When she felt an arm tossed over her shoulder, and she scrunched up her nose at the smell of old spice.

"She's with us at lane eighteen, and nineteen." House stated to the slightly irritated looking man. Who then dropped a pair of shoes that looked a little less than appealing to be put on one's feet onto the counter. He sprayed them with an aerosol can and, shoved them towards the two on the other side of the counter.

Remy collected her shoes, and handed the man the money for the rental. Then House pulled her in the direction of their lanes.

The bowling ally was a flurry of motion, and Remy felt her eyes instantly searching for a certain blonde. She glimpsed her talking to Lisa, while pulling on her bowling shoes. A wide smile splitting her face. Her bright blue eyes lit up. Remy hated the way her eyes raked over the petite blonde, noting her clingy sweater. She just couldn't help it.

"Like what you see?" House questioned. She looked over at him, noting his raised eyebrows, trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught. Or the fact that she had even being doing any thing to be embarrassed at being caught.

"Nice place." Remy brushed off the question. Looking around the bowling ally, it really was though. With at least twenty lanes, and tables set with each one. Screens that kept score.

Remy unceremoniously fell into a chair. Tugging her converse off, to replace them with her crumbling bowling shoes. House heaved himself onto a table next to her. Kicking his feet, he 'accidentally' kicked her in the knee. She shot him a small glare, before going back to tying her shoes.

"You should know by now. I don't give up." House stated, giving her another kick in the knee. She held the tied loops of the bunny ears of her knot. Not wanting to have to look up from her great excuse of tying her shoes. House could be so irritating.

"There's nothing to give up on." She then declared, shoving herself up from her seat, and walking away to get a ball. Hearing House shout.

"Wilson, does Amber have your balls?"

She let out a small snigger.

XxXxXxX

"Coke or Pepsi?" Thirteen frowned at the off-hand question. Looking from the scores of the second game of the night, wondering how she had broken a hundred. While the message that to start a new game they had to go up to the main desk. Allison half-sat half-stood awaiting an answer.

"Coke." She then answered, Allison stood the rest of the way. Repeating everyone's drink preference to herself.

"I don't see the great controversy over Pepsi and Coke, they're basically the same." Lisa stated. Causing some of the group to sit up straighter, and pay attention to the conversation.

"There is definitely a difference. You like Pepsi! That's it, have you even tasted the awesomeness of Coke?" House had pushed himself closer to his girlfriend as he said the words. Eyebrows traveling further up her is forehead with every word.

"Yes, I don't see the difference." Lisa challenged. Moving ever so closer to House.

"I will make you see the difference." He promised, turning to see if Allison was anywhere near. She was still standing at the small bar. He let out a huff of exasperation. "Could we get some faster service over here?" He yelled in her general direction.

Remy felt the intense need to kick, or in some other way hurt him at the way that Allison looked back slightly embarrassed fumbling with their drinks, finally getting the soda bottles under one arm trapped to her chest. She dropped her money on the counter, with a nod to the guy behind it.

She started handing out the drinks when she got to their table. Remy looked to the side and back at her, as she leaned over her shoulder. A small quiver going through her body at the girl's position hovering almost over her. She curled the fingers of her hand resting on her thigh.

Allison's sweater really wasn't that low cut... But that angle... She had a brief flash of a memory of her barely out of college third grade teacher, and how she thought she was slow because she asked for help so often. Simply because she wore low cut shirts.., and leaned over her to help.

Allison set down Remy's Coke in front of her, then swung around looking for her seat. Which while she was gone had been taken. The table sat six, and there was seven of them. The blonde let out a small frustrated noise.

House gave her a small shove down.

Onto Thirteen's lap..

Remy felt a panicked flurry in her stomach as the blonde fidgeted. Not getting up though. Allison fidgeted again to face her. Their faces were so close it made her dizzy. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile. But again, made no move to stand up.

There was a pink flush growing in her cheeks. Both of their cheeks. Remy took in an unsteady breath, cursing herself. She reached around the little blonde, taking her Coke from the table, and opening it. Her heart was thundering her ears, she wondered if Allison could hear it.

She tried desperately to keep her cool. Like she didn't have a huge crush on the blonde in her lap._ In her lap._ She took a sip from the pop. Running her tongue over her lips afterward. Looking up at the ten eyes focused intently on the two of them. Remy flashed a smile.

The tension at the table seemed to ebb away. Although Allison and Remy could both feel it. Yet neither made a move to change position, as if testing each others nerve.

Remy found it hard to believe that all that fidgeting was just nerves, or trying to find a comfortable position. Especially when Allison's hand kept brushing over a certain spot at her waist after she noticed how it made the brunette's breath hitch.

House was currently making Lisa alternate between drinking Coke and Pepsi. Even though she obviously wasn't enjoying it, they were both so stubborn, that neither were going to give up until the other admitted defeat. Or from House's perspective, when Lisa gave up.

Allison felt herself sink into Remy as the conversation continued, no one really wanting to start a new game. The blonde rested her head on Remy's shoulder. Who stiffened at the change in position. She stared down at her blonde head. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Lisa glanced at the two of them, quirking an eyebrow. Remy just shook her head quickly from side to side. In an 'I have no clue way.'

Eric seemed to then catch sight of the clock at the bar. "Shit, it's that late?" He said, digging in his pocket for his phone to confirm it. He then gave another small "shit," under his breath. "Guys, I have to go. I'm going to be late for curfew, and my mom's going to kill me." He said apologetically standing, and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Wilson said, standing, Amber following closely. Everyone then started to stand removing their bowling shoes, collecting jackets and things. Remy shifted, giving the blonde in her lap a little shake.

"Allison?" She seemed to stir, Remy grinned slightly when she realized Allison had fallen asleep. The nervous, awkward tension was still there. Making them both blush, and stutter. But she was able to look into those sleep blurred eyes with a small smirk on her lips.

"Comfy?" She asked smirk growing. Allison stumbled attempting to stand, to let the brunette under her do the same. She gripped the edge of the table, and Remy felt herself instinctively wrap an arm around the littler girls waist. Holding her up. She turned her eyes on her with concern.

"Yeah I was." Allison replied, her stomach filled up with butterflies. She was attempting not to lean too much into Remy. But her warmth was a little tempting, and it had been comfortable on her shoulder. Remy chuckled, releasing the blonde when she seemed more sure on her feet.

Outside the cold had increased, and Remy hugged her hoodie tighter around herself. Dreading the ride home. She started spinning in the combination on her bike lock, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Oh, shit, fuck, fuck!" She cradled her hand to her chest, it stinging from smacking into the bottom of her seat.

"Sorry." Allison breathed. "Let me see." She wrestled Remy's hand from her chest. Spreading her fingers slowly, as the brunette let out a small hiss. Biting her quivering lip. An angry pink line had started to form on the back of her hand. Allison felt the vulnerability the brunette was showing tug at her heart strings. Remy never let herself seem vulnerable. She suddenly had the impulse to do something drastic. She brought the hand to her lips, kissing her right on the growing blemish.

Remy's eyes went wide. Holding in a small noise of shock. It felt nice. The tender care being given to her made her heart swell. When Allison released her hand Remy let it fall lamely to her side. Tingling.

"Are you going to ride your bike home?" Allison then asked, her original reason for approaching the brunette.

"Yeah, I don't really have a car you know.. Or a license." She said with a small smirk.

Allison let out a small sound close to a laugh. "Well be careful, it's dark, and cold, and... Just be careful." Allison touched her shoulder again. Before rushing over to an impatient Lisa. Not before giving the bottom of Remy's visible suspender a snap though.

Remy tugged her bike lock free from the rack, and her bike. Before dragging it along, and taking off down the street. Wind whipping her hair around her head. A stupid smile on her lips.

XxXxXxX

When Remy got to home she just wanted to crawl up and go to sleep with this wonderful tingly feeling that Allison had given her. Of course she wasn't that lucky.

She entered to the tv much louder than it needed to be. It really irritated her when the tv was on and no one was watching it. Especially because she could hear it loud and clear in her room.

She sidled around the couch, and scooped the remote up off the end table. Assuming her dad was asleep. She slowly turned it down, one notch, check her dad, two notches, check, three, check- "Remy!" She flinched, bringing her forearms over her. Dropping the remote.

"What time is it?" He rolled over, reaching one of his skinny arms for the remote. She swore he was living on alcohol, and the different fluids it came in. He rolled over looking for the clock. "What! Did you just come home?" Frustration was starting to build in his voice.

"Yeah, I had to ride my bike." She took a couple steps away from the couch. Wishing she would have used the window.

"Remy, how many times have I told you? I don't want you coming in here at all hours of the night. This is my house, I expect you to follow my rules!" He rumbled, shakily standing. She took a couple more steps back. A fear she hadn't felt for him in a while washing over her.

"There_ aren't_ any rules in this house! You don't have a job! You drink all the time! I'm surviving off of the money I only get because mom died!" She yelled back. Of course when Remy was scared she lashed out. It was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're just like your mother, a burden!" He yelled. Stumbling around the couch. Remy fought down anger, panic, and fear as he got closer. Choosing to stay plainly placid as he approached.

"Mom wasn't a burden, you loved her until the last minute. You still do! If you didn't you wouldn't have stayed." Remy turned up her chin to him. Her breathing picked up with suppressed emotion.

"Exactly! You're worse, because you're a confused dyke! Who doesn't appreciate everything I do for you!" He stamped towards the brunette. Who was resisting the urge to quiver up into a ball, and instead turning to go into her room, and ignore his yelling and rampaging to come with the help of the Ramones.

Then she was gasping, thrown against the wall next the her room. A hand bracing her against the wall by the shoulder. She knew that without it she would be on the ground, because the force of the blow had her shaking at the knees. If not that it would be the shock, that he had actually touched her. The last time her and her father had made physical contact it had been by her mother's grave.

Now she stood shuddering against the wall.

"Look at me when I speak to you." Her father said forcibly. As soon as the words left his mouth she was looking the other way. Off to the side. Staring at the back of the couch. Trying to retain any tiny bit of control in the situation. Small shaking breaths stung the lump in her throat.

Then there she was staring at her father, through red tinged vision. His glare had faltered. He was looking past her where his hand hung over her head, the force of the blow he head just struck to her cheek taking it there. He seemed to be realizing what he had done. She frowned at him. The movement stinging her cheek horribly. It seemed like that lit his fire back up.

He gripped her by the sides of her shirt. Spinning her and throwing her into her room. She stumbled and landed on the corner of her bed. Knocking the wind out of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Fighting off tears.

"Look. At. Me. When. I. Talk. To. You." He growled in the door, before slamming it. Taking a few steps away, then falling down against the couch. The weight of what he had just done settling in his stomach.

Remy curled in on herself. One hand going up to cup her cheek. Which had lost the numb feel, and now stung like hell. Her other hand was pressed flat to her stomach where she had landed on her bed. It ached and she felt like she was breaking.

The thin brunette took in a shaky breath. It burned in her throat again as she curled her fingers around the spot on her abdomen. Which was quickly evolving from a dull ache to a burning pain. She tried to take another breath, intent on focusing on the steady in and out of the air in her lungs. But they didn't seem to the be working right. It wasn't coming naturally like it should. She had to think about every in, and every out. Plus it hurt. Every time.

She curled tighter, which only made her stomach hurt more.

She just wanted to pull herself into such a little ball that she disappeared..., and stopped hurting. Her cheek gave a throb, and she couldn't hold in the little noise that gusted out of her at it. After the first her cheek took a pattern. Her stomach just ached, the pain had spread from the place where she had made impact to cover most of her stomach.

After an unmeasurable amount of time of lying there, taking account of her injuries, and pretty much just not thinking. The shock of what had happened still coursing through her. She noticed how cold she was. The chill of the wood floor she was lying on had worked into her bones, and she shuddered. Causing a pulse of pain to roll through her.

She crawled into bed with her clothes on. Still focusing intently on the in and out of air in her chest.

Remy pressed her palm to her cheek. It was on fire..., and the back of her hand stung too...

Then she remembered the incident with her bike seat. It was hard to believe that less than an hour ago she had been giddy because Allison had kissed her hand, and been worried about her. The memory of the feel of her lips on her hand came back to her. She wondered if it would feel as nice on her burning cheek. She didn't doubt it.

**A/N **So the end there is really sad... But it get's better (way better.) Soon (very soon.) So keep reading, and reviewing (way reviewing.) This gross sadness will pass. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Another chapter. The same day. Lovely. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** So I bought the first season on DVD at the record exchange. It skipped, and so I returned it, and they had another copy. It was in much better shape, so I bought that one. But I really don't think that counts.

The sun was so bright, and the alarm was so loud. Remy hit it roughly, not caring if she hit the right button or broke it. Just wanting the sound to stop.

She curled the blankets back around herself. She contemplated not going to school. She hadn't missed a day since she started there, a month ago.. She hugged herself, knowing that she couldn't it would just cause people to ask questions when she got back the next day.

Plus she wasn't sure she could pull off a great impression of her dad right now. Nor did she really want to be at home with him.

That thought was what what got her out of bed.

She peeked out her door, hoping her dad was in his bedroom so that she could go to the bathroom. He didn't seem to be on the couch and she crept out. Three steps down the hall, and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, resting her back against it.

Then caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She could barely hold in a small gasp of surprise, and disgust.

She had a huge black and blue bruise covering most of the side of her face. She reached up and touched it. Hissing at the pain the tiny touch caused. She attempted to calm her uneven breathing as panic started to set in.

She took a couple steps closer to the mirror. Turning her cheek to it. Opening her mouth stretching the skin the bruise covered. She quickly closed it again, tears building in her eyes. Panic picked up the pace of her heart again as she noticed the shape.

It was roughly the shape of a hand. Her vision blurred as tears stirred in her eyes. She tried to shove away the strikingly crisp memory of the night before.

She needed to hide it.

That much was plain and simple. She started to search through the drawers of the bathroom counter. She couldn't remember the last time she used any type of cover up... Really the only makeup she usually wore was eyeliner.

Finally she found it. She unscrewed the top, and looked for a cotton ball. Hoping there was enough to hide the giant bruise. Slowly she started to cover it. Wincing as she did. Stopping every few seconds when her eyes started to tear up.

Half done she was out of makeup on her cotton ball, and braced herself against the counter. Shaking her head slowly trying to get rid of the stinging tears building in her eyes. Again turning her cheek to the mirror. Before adding more of the coverup to the cotton ball. Finishing the job.

She looked at each cheek in turn. Trying to see if she could see the difference. Except for a little general swelling there was nothing noticeable.

She smiled, admiring her handy work. The movement caused her cheek to sting. She let out another small hiss. _Just don't smile._ She told herself. Starting to go about her usual morning routines.

When she changed her shirt she noticed the ugly bruise on her stomach. Right under the bottom of her ribs on the left side. About the size of her fist. Little lines of discoloration spreading from it. It hurt a little when she breathed, and bent at the waist.

When she was finished she used the window as her door again. Starting her trek to school.

XxXxXxX

"Yes, you did enjoy it. That's why you were smiling." Lisa declared, leaning back against House's shoulder. Lisa had spent the night at House's the night before, and they had been arguing over the fact that sleeping together after sex wasn't a waste. It was kind of entertaining, but it was causing Remy to picture them together, and that was a little gag worthy.

"I was smiling because I got laid." House retorted matter-of-factly. "It doesn't matter that's why hookers leave afterward." Lisa whipped around at that statement. Glaring at him. House seemed to notice that he had crossed a line.

"I'm not a hooker." She hissed into his ear. "Maybe next time I should just go home before we even make it to your room." His eyes widened her hand had disappeared.

"I like when you stay." He stated, eyes still slightly wide.

Wilson smirked and whispered a small 'whipped.' Lisa, and House glared in his direction.

"I get morning sex that way." He added. "See I have my own house and don't have to worry about parents and things. Can you say that about you and Cut throat bitch." He jibed. Lisa let that one pass, happy she had got his submission.

The conversation between the four, Lisa, House, Wilson, and Amber, continued. But Allison turned to Remy ignoring them. Remy had to admit that she had been a little shocked to hear over the course of Lisa and House's conversation. That Allison.., wasn't a virgin. As she had made a small comment about liking to wake up with someone afterward.

"Is your hand alright?" The blonde asked. Remy was confused for a moment. Before remembering again the scratch from the night before. It seemed to pale in comparison to her other injuries from last night. She flexed the fingers of her hand, which her chin had been resting it. They brushed her cheek, and she tried to hold in a hiss. The muscles in her jaw and neck tightening as she did so.

"Yeah, it's fine." She managed to get out without sounding half tortured.

"What happened to your cheek?" Allison asked, reaching a hand forward hesitantly. Not wanting to touch Remy without her permission.

"Oh," panic erupted in the brunette's stomach, and not the good kind that Allison usually made her feel. The cover up had rubbed off a bit, even though she had been placid about not touching it. For the pain it caused, and for this reason. "I fell." She stated. It was a half assed lie, she knew.

"When?" Allison asked, fingers ghosting over Remy's cheek bone. Normally she would just deflect, or not answer. But the way Allison asked, it wasn't backed by curiosity. But concern.

"I- when I was riding home." She hated lying to Allison. It gave her this gross feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she knew that she had no choice.

"Remy?" She brushed her thumb over the brunette's cheek gaining a wince. But she didn't pull away. Even though her heart had picked up pace. Allison obviously didn't believe in her story. "You didn't fall did you?" She asked moving closer.

"I- I have to go." Remy didn't want to lie. She didn't want to lie, and it made her stumble backwards. Pulling her feet over the bench. Allison suddenly looked more concerned.

"Remy?" Allison looked up to her. Seeing the fear in her eyes. Starting to stand herself. Only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't follow me." She commanded. Turning, and almost running from the cafeteria.

After a couple seconds Allison realized everyone was looking at her. At that she stood and followed her. Speeding up when she heard the smack of Remy's converse on the floor. The hallway was empty, and she soon spotted her running around a corner.

"Remy." She grabbed the other girls upper arm. Spinning and facing her.

The brunette stood, back against the locker. With Allison helluva close in front of her. Remy's eyes flicked from one side to the other, trapped. Allison's arms on either side of her, pressing against the locker. Against her. Her breathing had picked up, either from the running, the panic, or the fact that Allison was so close, she didn't know.

"I told you not to follow me." She finally said. Unable to hold any frustration, irritation, or anger in her voice. It just fell, empty, on Allison's ears.

"You've been listening to House too much. I don't always do what I'm told." Remy could have sworn that she moved closer.

"Why? Why did you? Why are you so concerned about me?" The brunette stuttered. Wanting to do something with her hands. But unable to without touching Allison in some way, and that would just make things more difficult.

"Because I care about you." Allison slammed her hands against the locker. She looked up at the taller girl. With all the love and affection Remy could remember being directed at her. "I care about you a lot..." She added, holding Remy's wide eyes while she said it.

"Don't. I'm a waste." Remy looked away. Unable to deny her with all the emotions written right on her face.

"You're not. Remy, you're not." She reached forward, and cupped the cheek of the brunette without the bruise.

"I-" The argument died against Allison's lips.

Allison's lips.

Allison Cameron was kissing her. She slid her fingers into Allison's curls. Holding her warm, full, soft, plump, lips to hers. They were moving slowly, languidly against her own. Remy couldn't think. Nor did she think she should.

Neither wanted it to stop, neither wanted reality to come back to them.

But the bell seemed to be fine with it. They broke apart with swollen lips, and slowly spreading giddy smiles. Kids were spilling out into the hall, and the two slowly started to pull apart.

"We should talk, about.., this." Allison stated, not in a convicting way. But with a small awe struck tone. It was a simple observation.

"We should." Remy replied, not wanting to move her hand from where it had come to rest on the blonde's hip. She had moved one from her hair. But that one on her hip... It was barely noticeable, and felt so right. Allison followed her eyes to it, closing her own hand over the brunette's.

"We'll finish this... talk, later." She then removed it slowly. Running her thumb over the back of it. "Don't worry." She added, releasing her hand begrudgingly.

"Um, you forgot your bag in the cafeteria." The moment was broken into by Lisa. She handed Allison her patch covered messenger bag, and Remy her book bag. She kept looking between them. Something had changed. She wasn't entirely sure. But it was something, and it was big.

XxXxXxX

"Hey." Remy felt a tug on her backpack. She stopped, and waited for Allison to walk up to her side. "Hey." She repeated.

"Hey." Remy replied, a smirking spreading over half of her face before she winced and gave up the movement. They had just gotten out of school, and Remy took the hint that Allison was walking home with her.

So they were going to continue their 'talk.' Although she thought they had concluded it very well.

"When you kissed me... What was that?" Remy kept walking but looked over at the shorter girl.

"Well, as you said, it was a kiss..." She looked over to the brunette. Her smile flickering. "I.. When I said cared about you I meant I... _like..._ you." She looked at her shoes, and then Remy again. A hopeful smile on her lips.

"I like you too." Remy said, looking over her, and raising her eyebrows. She then stopped, they had made it a good distance away from the school. Allison realized she had stopped and walked backwards a couple steps.

"We're stopping?" She asked, turning to look at her.

"I want to kiss you again." Remy stated, turning to look at Allison. The blonde felt a grin spreading across her lips. She gave Remy an amused look.

"Then kiss me." She challenged. Taking a step closer to her. Remy accepted that challenge. Cupping Allison cheek, and pulling her in.

"You know they have a word for people that like each other, kiss, and even occasionally go out on dates." Remy stated, standing less than a foot from Allison. Her hand still holding her cheek.

"Do they?" Allison said playing along. Remy briefly wondered if she was at all uncomfortable with the fact that Remy was a girl.. That she liked a girl.

"Well actually a few. There's what people call the pair, a couple. Then people say they're together, or going out. But the word I was thinking of is girlfriend." Remy stepped closer hooking a finger under the blonde's chin so she was looking up into her eyes. She was a little nervous, she'd be lying if she didn't say she was terrified that Allison would totally freak out at any moment to the fact that this was happening, and not freak out in the good way.

"Mhm." Allison encouraged, eyes flicking from the brunette's striking blue gaze to her full lips. She had kissed those lips.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" That vulnerability Allison had noticed the night before was just barely perceptible in her voice. She found the blonde's amazingly clear teal eyes.

"Of course." Allison replied. Then her smile took on a slightly mischievous edge. "But only if you'll be mine." Allison loved the way her eyes lit up. Her lips, which had been pressed together in her nerves, fell open in a slightly shocked expression.

"Of course." Remy mimicked Allison answer subconsciously. The blonde had to admit it sent a little pleasant twirl through her.

She was sure of one thing, she had never felt this way about a boy. Maybe another thing though, she was Remy Hadley's girlfriend.

Allison leaned forward on her toes. Capturing Remy's still slightly parted lips in an unexpected kiss.

**A/N **Well that ended rather abruptly! Oh well. They kissed, multiple times. The ending doesn't have to be pretty. I hope you guys feel the same, because you know I live for your opinions. Tell me your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **I really could think of nothing but writing this all day. I started it last night, and could only think of it from then on.

**Disclaimer: **I was going to say something clever here, but then I remembered that I'm just telling you don't own something I love so much, and all my mirthful wit seeped away...

"You've never seen Breakfast Club?" Remy suddenly asked, sitting up abruptly from her lying position on the little platform of the jungle gym at the playground her and Allison had found out was practically directly in between their houses. Even though Remy walked Allison home anyway.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" The blonde asked, falling back on her hands a smile spreading over her lips, while her curls fell back behind her. Almost brushing the floor of the jungle gym under her. Remy took a moment to take in the simple beauty of the moment. The fact that she was allowed to still new to her. It had really only been about an hour over two days since it had been made official.

"Yes. It's a classic. I swear, we are going to have a movie night, and you will understand." The brunette replied. Moving slightly closer to Allison, who had her eyes closed enjoying the sun on her face. The warm strength of it fading with the late autumn season. She surprised her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey." The blonde said looking up at her lazily, and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Using her as support instead of her hands. Pulling their faces closer, before landing a lingering kiss on the other girl's lips. Remy deepened the kiss eagerly.

"Ah!" Allison jumped when the small yelp was uttered against her lips.

"Are you alright?" She asked, crawling over to her on her knees. Remy had a hand cupped over her cheek, where Allison knew the rather large bruise was hidden under her make up.

"Yeah." She grumbled, not very believably. Allison had been dancing around the topic. Building a reservoir with her. Trying to ignore it, but knowing that she just couldn't. Even if she didn't have such strong feelings for her she would feel the need to make sure she was okay.

But it was nice to pretend that they were normal for a little while, get to know her _girlfriend_ better. She hadn't spent much time alone with her, except for the past two days. They had spent a lot of time together the past two days. That thought made a small smile flit over her lips, even in the current situation. Lisa had noticed...

"You're not okay." Allison stated, moving forward, and encouraged Remy to face her with two fingers on her jaw.

"Yeah, it's just this..." Her words died on her lips when she saw the look in Allison's eyes. Her hand fell from her cheek. She looked at it in her lap. She let Allison move her face so she could look at her cheek.

"Are you going to tell me how it really happened?" Allison asked, ducking under the halo of Remy's hair looking up at her face. "I just want to know. I'm not going to..." She trailed off, not really knowing what she wasn't going to do.

"It..." She tried to explain, unable to find the right words. A hand going back to her makeup covered bruise. Rubbing it off, the painfully violent motion bringing tears to her eyes. When she turned her face back to Allison, offering up the injury. Allison swallowed a gasp when she took in the shape. That and the size. It had begun to heal, but it would definitely take awhile.

Remy was surprised when she felt herself bundled in a tight hug. It was just verging on uncomfortable, but she felt herself sinking into Allison's body. Fighting off tears with all her might.

"Rem... I.." She tried, before hugging the thin brunette again. "Are you alright, was... Are.. Is." She let out a small frustrated noise unable to find the right words, or really even knowing what she wanted to say with those words.

"It was my dad..." Allison looked up sharply. Biting her lip, her brow furrowed angry bubbling up in her. She was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. Allison had had her suspicions about Remy's relationship with her father. But it still made her insides burn to hear them confirmed.

"Has he before?" It took awhile for the blonde to actually get the words out of her mouth. Her throat seemed unnaturally thick.

"No. Well unless you count what he says. But no, he hasn't touched me before, and he never will again. If I would have seen it coming." Remy fisted her right hand. A frown spreading over her face. Allison held her tongue as Remy seemed to fight an internal battle. She wanted to hug her again. But fought off the urge.

"You know you can tell me anything." Allison said it more like a statement than a question. But Remy nodded anyway. Still staring at her lap. "Hey. Are you sure you're okay?" She tilted up Remy's face to look her in the eye by the chin.

"I think I need you to kiss it better." Remy said in a small voice. Allison let out a little giggle. Leaning around her and placing a small kiss, as light as she could on Remy's cheek. The brunette let out a content hum from low in her chest. Allison giggled again. Moving from Remy's cheek to nuzzle into her neck.

Remy was a little surprised by the affection but enjoyed it greatly. Wrapping her arms around the little blonde's waist, and resting her chin on her head. Still in a bit of disbelief that this was actually happening.

She had found herself wondering if her and Allison would tell their friends. She wasn't going to rush her, she was pretty sure that she could wait forever if it was the only way to keep this. But the obvious change between them, and how much affection they showed each other. Unintentionally. Could easily out them.

XxXxXxX

"Cameron and Thirteen are together." House stated as he walked into English. Seating himself next to his girlfriend, the only other person in the room.

"What makes you say that?" Lisa asked, still writing in her notebook. Not giving him too much attention which would make him think she believed him. But also listening to his words, because she had been wondering the same thing. But had been doubtful about it because... Well..., Allison would have told her.

"Have you _seen_ the way they look at each other?" He asked bewildered, throwing his hands out to either side.

"The way they _look_ at each other? Haha. I would expect more proof from you." Lisa said shaking her head, while laughing, as if disappointed.

House looked up at her with his eyebrows low over his eyes. "I will get you proof." He stated threateningly. Lisa tensed at this, and closed her hand over House's.

"Don't. If they are, let them. Let them come out in their own time, please. This could be difficult for Allison." She looked into his eyes. Her mouth pressed into a flat line. Her previously teasing, mocking tone taking on a _very_ serious edge. She would rather have Allison come to her her in her own time, then have her and Thirteen violently outed which is what was sure to come from House.

He turned away with out replying. But she knew by the somber look on his face that he had heard and comprehended her reasons. Even if he wouldn't agree, Lisa at least knew that he would keep his meddling as discreet and private as possible. She knew that since it was a mystery, he needed the answer, so he would find it. But at least with her warning he wouldn't share the answer.

She let out a small sigh.

"So, are we still going out on your motorcycle tonight?" Lisa asked after a couple minutes of silence. Leaning forward, and looking up at him with a flirty bat of her eyelashes.

"I have to work." House replied bluntly. Not before turning to look over at her, glancing down as that position gave him a great view of her cleavage on display. "Maybe after." He added when she folded her arms under her chest to make her cleavage more prominent. She smiled smugly, and sat back, in her seat. The room had begun to fill with people.

XxXxXxX

"Stop."

"What?" Remy pulled further away from her blonde girlfriend, so she could see her face. They were again at the park. It was Saturday this time though, and they had just been in a slightly heated make out session that had started with a small kiss on Remy's part.

"I.. just give me a minute." Remy took notice of the flush in Allison's cheeks, her labored breathing, and the way she had just been squirming.

"To do what?" She breathed against the pale column of her girlfriend's neck. Making the muscles on the right side of the smaller girls body tense. As Remy pulled away, letting her lips graze the soft flesh of the blonde's neck. She was well aware that it had been the heaviest kissing that they'd done since getting together. She hadn't wanted to overwhelm Allison, or scare her off. That and her cheek...

But Allison had initiated this, and prolonged it when she would have ended it so as not to get to carried away with herself. Sometimes she had to fight off the urge to take Allison right where she was. Remy noticed that Allison was still struggling to get the air to go in and out of her lungs evenly. She scooted a little further away. While the blonde leaned against the tree, Remy had had her pushed against a few moments ago.

Opting to watch her calm herself down. She then looked over at Remy who was hugging her knees to her chest watching her with rapt attention.

"Okay?" The brunette asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips. She barely noticed the little twinge of pain in her cheek that had dwindled from a tear inducing stinging throb. Making what they had just been doing possible, that and smiling, talking, and other things she did with her mouth. Allison gave her her own playful smile.

"Better than that." She growled against Remy's ear, leaning over her knees. Then wrestling her to the ground, against the taller girls squeals of protest. Remy had to admit, she was surprised at how..., physical Allison had been. Not that she minded one bit.

She felt a hand on her stomach, and the grass was tickling her behind the ears. Then she let out a small yelp. It just burst through her lips before she couldn't hold it back. Allison's eyes went from mischievous to concerned in less than a second.

"What, happened? Are you alright?" Remy sat up, a hand going the bruise on her stomach. Which Allison was still unaware of. The blonde slid onto her knees. Pressing her hand over her girlfriend's. Her face was scrunched up, forcing back other small noises.

Remy looked down surprised when she felt the bottom of her shirt being tugged up. To see her girlfriend tugging at her shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked, her hand going down to stop Allison's.

"Let me see." She insisted, still tugging at the garment. Remy grimaced, shoving it back down.

"You don't want to see it." She insisted. Allison pushed her back with a hand on the opposite side of her stomach than the apparent injury. Before shoving her tee-shirt up. Trying not to ogle the smooth creamy expanse of skin she was revealing. Until she revealed the tennis ball sized bruise. She again bit back a gasp.

While the fight seemed to seep from Remy. Obviously Allison had uncovered her secret.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" The blonde asked. Remy normally would be angry at the extreme encroaching on her privacy, but the way Allison asked, the way she treated her. It made her feel for the first time in years... Cared about... _Loved..?_

"He didn't do it, I... I fell on the corner of my bed, when when, he. _Pushed... me._" She hated the way the emotion bit into her voice. Making it hard for her to talk.

Allison let out a small exhausted sigh, falling into the curve of Remy's side. The soft grass creating a cushion under them.

Remy jumped when she felt warm fingers on her still bare stomach. Looking down at them surprised. Remy bit her lip when Allison brushed the edge of her contusion.

"What kind of bed do you have?" Allison looked up at Remy's face to see a somewhat bewildered look spreading over it. Her fingers paused. Remy found herself missing the gentle probing.

"Why?" The taller girl asked. Cocking an eyebrow.

"Like the frame? Is it metal, or wood? Sharp corners or..?" She expanded. Remy still not really understanding answered.

"Wood, sharp corners. Why?"

"Well where it is. It could cause internal damage." The blonde said, her fingers starting up again, and exploring around the edge, listening for any winces or sounds of pain to indicate she was pressing to hard, or to far in the center of the injury. None came. But she did shiver when Allison brushed over a spot on her side. "I don't think you should get it checked out though. It seems to be healing nicely." Allison smiled and cuddled further into her girlfriend's side.

"You'd make a good doctor." Remy replied. Tentatively wrapping an arm around the petite blonde. A warm smile spreading across her lips when Allison nuzzled closer to her. They were going out with their 'gang' later and Allison wanted her fill of Remy beforehand. Although she really didn't think she could have a fill. Especially if she stopped their kissing when it started getting really good.

Allison let her eyes fall shut, resting her head on Remy's shoulder. Letting her girlfriend's warmth fight off the late autumn chill with the help of the sun.

This was this their private place she rationalized. It was an unexplained agreement that they wouldn't go home with each other. At least for now. Allison was still trying to figure this _change, _or more of a realization, out herself. She didn't need her mother, and father's opinions with it. Then there was Remy's dad... Also none of their friends came here. Allison wasn't really against them finding out. Again it was different, and it was moving fast, and she wanted to make sure everything was okay with Remy before it came out.

Right now them laying in the grass on an unnaturally warm autumn day felt nice.

**A/N** Yay for the fluff.

Review. I'm just keeping it straight (heh straight.) and blunt. No dancing around it. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **So this is extra long :D Three day wait, and reviews = long chapter. That and I couldn't fit this all into one without it being long, or make two decent sized chapters out of it. So yay! Enjoy.

Remy let out a small groan falling back against the bathroom wall. Her hip hurt. It hurt like hell. She tugged at her shirt. Moving from her place on the wall to stand in front of the mirror on the one across from it.

She had a new bruise for her collection. It was bigger than the other too. But not as dark. Her dad had practically thrown her onto the ground. She was again promising herself that this was the last time. Even though something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that it was only going to get worse.

"Hey Rem Lisa wants to- What the hell?" Allison had started to ask the brunette something as she entered the bathroom. Then stopped when she saw her shoving her shirt back down. But not before she caught sight of the half of her bruise that her jeans didn't cover.

"It's-" She started but the blonde quickly cut across her. Walking to her quickly, stopping her from covering the injury with her hand on the bunched up material of her shirt.

"I thought you said it was once. He... snuck up on you." Remy could see tears of anger and fury building in the blonde's eyes. Her fingers of her freehand bunching into a tight fist.

"I was, getting cereal. I get on the counter sometimes when I do that." She looked up, willing the emotions that Allison had brought up away. The fact that someone cared so much that she was getting hurt just made it that much worse. The fact that she was hurting Allison by not stopping this.

"I said that he needed to get a job. He shoved me off the counter." Remy bit into her bottom lip. Looking down at Allison's hand bunching the material of Remy's shirt a little above her jeans. Revealing the bruise more and more. It covered up to the top of her hip bone on the opposite side of the bruise on her stomach. "I landed on my side." She made a small gesture to the bruise that the blonde was inspecting.

"Remy... Rem.. We need to do something about this." Allison stated, not looking into the brunette's eyes. Resting her forehead against her collarbone.

"I can't." She said in a shaky voice. Resting her chin on top of Allison's head. Allison fidgeted, running a finger over the edge of the huge bruise on the Remy's side.

"Remy they can help." She stated.

"Do you know what their first step is in a physical abuse case?" Remy didn't wait for an answer. "They take the victim out of the house. Of course they'll try to keep me here for.. A week, maybe." She started to pace. "Then anywhere they can put me where I'll get fed. I won't get to see you." Remy closed the distance she had started to create between them. Wrapping her arms around her waist. "I don't want to loose you."

"Okay. But Remy we have to do _something_. I can't let you keep getting hurt- and don't even tell me that this is the last time, because you don't know that." She cupped Remy's almost all the way healed cheek. Remy tried to look away with all that emotion directed at her again. Allison would have none of that, and directed her to look at her again. Bringing her in for a kiss.

XxXxXxX

"Thirteen?" Remy looked up from her classwork. To look at her biology class teacher, Mr. Taub. She still found it kind of funny that most of her teachers had actually been willing to call her Thirteen. "Can I talk to you after class?" The usual 'oh shit what did I do?' Ran through her head. But she nodded anyway.

After the bell punctured the silence that had settled over the classroom, and people started shuffling about. Stuffing things into their bags.

"So, why did you want to see me? I swear House is the one who broke your stapler." The brunette stood at his desk, her thumbs hooked in her suspenders, and her jaw jutting to one side.

The older man looked over to the door as the last of the kids exited, watching Allison linger at the door. Glancing back at her worriedly. Remy gave her a little shooing motion, and Allison made a point to direct her frustrated face at her. Before walking off.

"Is everything alright Remy?" He then asked. Shuffling some papers about on his desk, and looking up at her.

"Yeah, fine." She glanced again to the doorframe where Allison had been waiting for her, before adding. "Actually really good."

"Are you sure?" He went back to shuffling papers about, unable to make eye contact with the brunette.

"Yeah." She nodded, then frowned. "Why?"

"You just seem a little withdrawn lately. But as long as everything is alright at home I suppose I should mind my own business."

_Was he asking again? _She knew that if she denied again, or got offended by the question his obvious suspicions would be confirmed. Why _did_ he suspect something?

"Well, my dad is just having trouble adjusting. My mom died a little while ago, and he took it really hard." She nodded slowly with her words. A little burst of nervousness going off in her stomach. She shouldn't haven given that much up. She should have squashed his suspicions and made everything at home seem perfect.

"You know if there is something wrong you can tell me, or Ms. Hawthorne." A tiny bit of her screamed for help. She tried to shove it away, but it kept on screaming at her that this was her chance.

"And... What would you do if there was something wrong?" _Dammit._

"Anything to make it better." He answered without pause. Remy bit her lip, and nodded. Internally wrestling with herself.

"Okay." With that she turned to leave. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Fighting back emotions that she really didn't want to deal with right now.

XxXxXxX

"I'm bringing Breakfast Club." Remy declared. Lisa was going to have a movie night that night, as per usual with her and House. But they had invited Thirteen, Allison, Wilson, and Amber. Eric had a game that night, and had declined.

"Because I haven't seen it?" Allison asked.

"Because it's a good movie." The brunette replied, glancing away when Allison looked up at her with that cute little half smirk. "And yes because you haven't seen it." She added quietly.

"What was that?" Allison asked grabbing onto her girlfriend's arm, and leaning into her trying to see her face. Her smirk growing as Remy turned away more.

"Yes because you haven't seen it." Remy said in defeat. Turning around swiftly to meet Allison's lips. The shock of it knocking the smug smile right off her face. Her fingers curling into the soft fabric of the brunette's sweater shirt. Making the kiss linger, and stop them in their walk home.

"Woah.." Remy said, sounding dazed at the unexpected intensity of the kiss.

"So... Should I stay here, or.." Allison suddenly felt uncomfortable. They were half to Remy's house, and she didn't know if she should stay and wait for her to come back with the movie or not.

"Come with me." They stood, Allison rocking them back and forth. Her hands on Remy's hips. She was a little intimidated by the thought of going to Remy's. Even if only for a few minutes. "We'll have to go in the window though."

"Okay." Allison said it in a small voice. Sliding her hand into to Remy's pulling her along. "I'm kind of excited to see your room." Allison said. Shoving away her doubtful feelings, and opting for the positive ones.

XxXxXxX

"Give it up Allison." Remy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. To stop her attempts at pulling herself into Remy's window. "_You're too short_." She then whispered in her ear.

"No." Growled the little blonde. Stamping her feet, and giving her arms a little flail, ending her tantrum with a huff. Remy smiled at her.

"That's okay, you're adorable." Remy seated her chin on top of her head. Finding that she really loved the position.

"Could you..., help me?" Allison asked that little voice coming back, and turning in Remy's arms so she could look into her eyes. Sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Is the mighty Allison Cameron asking for help?" The brunette asked, looking down at her girlfriend's almost irresistible pout. "Of course I'll help you." She caved after a couple more seconds of pouting.

After a moment of awkwardly attempting to lift her with their silent communication both started at once.

"Let me-"

"I'll-"

"I can-"

"You."

"You. You go first."

"Let me give you a boost." Remy laced her fingers. Getting her to step on the hand platform. So she could lift her level with the window. Her attention suddenly going to the skirt she was wearing.

While Allison gripped the widow sill pulling herself. Remy's attention went unconsciously up. She mentally cursed herself, and her damn hormones. But didn't look away. She was wearing pink underwear. Her heart sped up. With lace. Suddenly she couldn't focus. Her throat was dry and her arms felt like jelly.

Then the weight was gone from her, and Allison was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a giggle. Remy bit her lip and nodded, not trusting her voice. "Then come on." Allison offered a hand. Remy bypassed it for the window sill, not wanting Allison to know how her palms were sweating.

"My room's kinda messy." The brunette apologized. Kicking something out of the way on the ground, and dropping her backpack in it's place. Allison looked around the room. It was kind of small. But she could see the very obviously Remy things in the room. She smirked when she noticed her calender.

"It's okay." Allison reassured, falling onto the other girls bed. Remy walked over to a pile of boxes, and begun digging around in them. Allison looked around the room again. She had a couple posters taped up on the walls, crooked, and she could tell on a somewhat closer scrutiny that the corners had been taped many times.

"Found it!" Remy cried, doing a small spin. Slowing and catching Allison staring at her, an eyebrow cocked. "Hey, that's an accomplishment. I've been scared to look in these.., because I don't want to even consider how much of my crap I don't have any more." Remy walked back over to her girlfriend as she said it.

If Remy didn't have that little swing in her hips, or that spark in her eye, Allison was pretty sure that she would have felt kind of bad about that. Remy stopped at the edge of her bed, practically between Allison's legs. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips.

Remy started to pull away, but was swiftly pulled back by fist fulls of her shirt. She gasped against Allison's lips when she felt her tongue begging for entry. Allison seemed to take the noise as encouragement. Pulling her down until she was lying flat on Remy's bed. With Remy on top of her.

Still connected at the lips.

The world seemed to blur around them, just their lips kept their crisp clarity. The air was warm with their mingling breath. All Remy could see, smell, taste, and feel was Allison.

All Allison could see, smell, taste, and feel was Remy.

They broke for less than a second. The taste of the other heavy on their lips, and tongues.

Breath coming in heavy pants. Allison caught Remy's eyes. That lost feeling she could looking at them coming over her. But the swollen pupils pulled at something else in her, and she was tangling her fingers in her brown hair making a mess of it.

She brought her back down again, smashing their lips together with force. Sliding her tongue into Remy's mouth again, and catching her by surprise. The brunette slid her tongue over Allison's getting a small moan from the blonde. The sound vibrating against her lips, and making Remy do the same.

Allison let out a shocked noise when she felt Remy's hand on her ribs. They broke again.

The blonde flicking her eyes from the hand more than half way to her chest under her shirt to Remy's wide apologetic eyes. Slightly unable to keep the conviction in her own eyes when she was breathing heavily, and half begging her not to stop that hand's journey.

"Sorry, I.." Remy attempted started to pull her hand away. But was stopped with Allison's hand on her wrist. Encouraging it back up. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Allison commanded, bringing her back down for a kiss with the hand tangled in her hair. Pushing Remy's hand under her bra. Causing her eyes to widen even more. She could feel a smirk form against her lips. But then thought and comprehension was difficult, and they were consumed by each other.

XxXxXxX

"I think we could have kept it to one movie." Allison stated, stretching her arms over her head, and letting out a small, adorable yawn into her arm. Remy took the moment to observe her girlfriend's form. Before she fell unceremoniously against the seat in Lisa's car, which House was driving.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have fallen asleep in Thirteen's lap, and we would have missed out on all that awkwardness." House answered, then asked quickly so neither of the girls could comment. "Is this your street Thirty-one?" Remy rolled her eyes at House again twisting her nickname around.

"Yeah."

"And is that one your house?"

"Yeah the third one one the-" She started to explain in a slightly exasperated voice. House cut across her though.

"The one with the police car in front of it?" The brunette jumped up into the front seat at this.

"What the hell?" She was half hoping that it was one of House's tricks, or that it was the wrong house. But there it was. A police car, and a small black sedan parked on the curb behind the old beat up blue truck that was Remy's father's.

She could feel her heart picking up dangerously fast. Her palms beginning to sweat against the divider that they were on supporting her. Allison's presence was suddenly close behind her. Leaning over her, and an arm loosely wrapped around her middle. Remy wasn't sure if it was for physical support, or emotional.

"_What's going on?"_ The blonde asked in a whisper against her ear. Remy just shook her head from side to side in response. House parked the car at the curb, and cut off the engine.

After a couple more moments of just staring at the back of the cop car, Remy started to get out of the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Allison asked, catching her hand loosely. Things she didn't want to say in front of House written on her face.

"If I don't come back in.." She paused thinking for a moment, making a face Allison had deemed her thinking face. "Ten minutes, come in." She again started to get out of the car. Realizing that Allison still had hold of her hand. She glanced back at the blonde, who gave her an apologetic face, her hand a small squeeze, and then released it, and her to go see what the hell was going on.

Remy walked to her house, starting to fiddle with the clips of her suspenders. A nervous habit she had picked up, around the time she started wearing them.

The small puddle of light from the porch light showing that the door was part way open. A woman stood in the puddle of light, looking at the police car. Remy was suddenly hesitant. What if her dad did something. Her hand went to her hip. He _had_ done something.

The woman seemed to notice her, and gave a small wave to the car, and it started up. Lighting the interior briefly. Showing a man in the front seat, most likely a cop, and a man in the back... Mostly like Remy's father.

Suddenly unable to remain calm and in control Remy practically ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Hearing herself, taking a calming breath and repeating it. "What's going on here?"

"I think we should go inside Remy." She tensed at the use of her name. She didn't know this woman.

"Why?"

"I need to explain somethings." The woman seemed actually really nice. But Remy couldn't calm herself down, and her being nice didn't explain anything.

"What do you need to explain." A frown seeped onto her features.

"Well we should go inside so I can explain them." She offered a small smile, and the stubborn fight that had built up in Remy faltered. She knew that she shouldn't be directing it at this woman, that seemed to just want to help her.

XxXxXxX

Allison rocked back and forth on her seat in the car, her knees hugged to her chest. "How long has it been?" She asked for the fourth time.

"Five minutes, just like last time." House answered.

"I think I should go in there." She moved to the window on her knees. House looked over the shoulder of his seat.

"She said ten minutes. It's been five." House replied. Looking back to Remy's house. Then again to the blonde who seemed to be moving from one end of the car and back. "What's your and and Thirteen's deal?"

"She's my friend." _Girlfriend._

"You two act like more than friends." He noted. Allison's eyes flicked to him, and then back to the door of Remy's house where her and the strange woman on the porch had disappeared. Really not wanting to put up with _this_ right now.

"How long has it been?" She asked after a long silence.

"Eight minutes." He replied.

"I'm going in." Allison opened to door, and stumbled out.

"I'll wait here... Like a chauffeur, or a bus driver." House complained. But Allison wasn't paying attention to him.

XxXxXxX

"If you want you could stay with me until we sort things out, or you could stay with a friend with their guardians permission." Explained Vanessa Harris. Who was Remy's social worker as she had found out in the last few minutes, which felt like hours. Nothing like this could change that fast.

There had been an anonymous report of abuse at their address. Usually at an anonymous report, they would just come, investigate. But when they had come Mr. Hadley had been intoxicated. _Drunk as always._ He had then continued to admit to hitting Remy and throwing her off the counter. Before resisting arrest.

The policeman had then taken him down to the police station. For him to sober up, and then question him.

Remy felt numb.

"Remy, the chances of your father taking guardianship of you again are very low. Even if this isn't true if you don't speak up." The middle aged woman fidgeted in her seat. "Has he in anyway been abusive, or violent to you?" Remy bit her lip. Looking down at her hands, which had taken a death grip on her knees.

"Remy. I only want to help you." How many times she had heard those words.

Therapists. Teachers. Grief counselors... Allison.

She needed to do this. She needed to fix things. For Allison. She needed to be the best she could be. What if they took her away. Put her in a foster home. No.

"What will happen to me if he has?" Remy looked up at the social worker.

"A wide variety of things could happen." That wasn't very reassuring. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore." She added. Remy went back to looking down, this time at the smooth surface of the kitchen table.

"He would go to jail." The younger of the two stated.

"That's not written in stone, but it is the most likely outcome." Remy liked how she didn't try to step around these subjects. Wasn't treating her like a child.

"What will happen to me if he goes to jail?"

"The most likely outcome, we will either try to contact a relative..., or you will go into the foster system." _Dammit._ This is why she didn't call.

"That's not the only option." The two of them almost jumped out of their seats at the statement. Remy turned around to see Allison standing hesitantly in the kitchen doorway.

"Well of course not." Mrs. Harris as Remy had been told to call her, said. "There are other options. There's Emancipation-"

"Emancipation?" Remy cut across her, looking from Allison to the social worker.

"When a child is relinquished from guardian control, and takes on the legal responsibilities of an adult." Mrs. Harris recited the definition.

"I know what it is. It could happen to me?" Remy fidgeted in her seat, and again looked to Allison.

"We would have to go through all the right legal channels. It could take a few days, weeks, you would have to have a place to stay. Enough money coming in to live on, and a good reason. But yes." Remy felt a small glow of elation at the fact that this didn't mean her certain doom, and the end of her and Allison's relationship.

"But I have to ask you again. Has your father abused you, or in any way been violent?" That brought her back down to earth. She bit her lip, squirmed, in her seat, and could feel Allison's eyes on her. Could almost feel the pleading she was probably silently doing.

"Yes."

**A/N** Look at that ending. Make you want more? Definitely. Review, tell me how much you want more, and I will write it as fast as the speed of light.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I don't know how any legal/custody/guardianship stuff works! Keep that in mind whilst reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter O.o That's doesn't mean I magically gained ownership of the characters.

"She can stay with me." House commented from the kitchen. Where he had been poking around in the cupboards, trying to make himself scarce. While still being able to ease drop. The social worker had a first been skeptical about him coming inside. But she had already taken Remy, and Allison's statements, and was now trying to solve the problem of Remy's living arrangements.

"As long as I have consent from your parents." She said, looking from Remy to Allison then back to House.

"Give me a minute." Mrs. Harris seemed to expect him to call someone, or something along those lines. But instead he turned to one side.

"What do you think House? Can she stay at the house I own by myself and have for almost a year?"

"Well of course House we'd happily accept her into our home."

"Even for an undecided amount of time?"

"Of course. Especially if Cameron spends the night sometimes." He turned back to face the three women in the living room with his hands on the counter. Allison with her head in her hands shaking it slowly from side to side. Remy was holding back a laugh, and Mrs. Harris seeming confused.

"Does that clear things up?" He asked.

"No. It confuses them more. You own your own house?" She asked, setting her papers down, and studying the strange man before her.

"Well little Remy here is following in my footsteps trying to emancipate herself." His ability to be sarcastic to adults and authority figures, and in the worst situations would never end.

"Well I don't think I'm technically allowed to release her into your custody. But until she is legally in charge of herself... She could be in my custody, but living with you." Remy swore she could kiss this lady, and House for that matter.

"How long will that take?" House cocked an eyebrow looking to the woman.

"Most likely a week, or a little longer. Could you handle her for that long?"

"Longer. If this one stays with her." He pointed to Allison. The two just ignored his comment, not sure if denying it was worth it.

"I'm just going to add into this discussion about me that I'm not a part of that that sounds awesome." Remy leaned against the couch with her arms crossed. A grin shifting across her features for the first time since she'd seen the police car at her house a little over an hour ago.

"That's perfect." Mrs. Harris looked between the two. Then to Allison, who had been hovering by Remy for almost the past hour.

"I should probably call my supervisor... Remy if you want to pack some things, and House was it?" She sounded skeptical again.

"That's my last name but yes, call me House."

"Well I would like to talk to you _House_." She nodded to him. Pulling out a cell phone as she talked.

"I'll help you pack." Allison said, ushering Remy. Who seemed to be slipping in and out of numbness by the small of the back to her room.

When they entered Allison couldn't help glancing at the bed, memories of what had happened on it earlier that day washing over her. Remy stopped with her, the hand on her back leading her coming to a halt. Then she turned, and Allison was locked in a tight hug.

Her face buried in Remy's neck, with the taller girls face pressed into her hair. She could hear Remy breathing deep, calming breaths. Fending off a panic attack. Trying to let herself get lost in Allison. She could feel the deep breaths slowly turning into silent sobs. The arms around her waist tightening even more.

Allison realized that she was whispering comforting nothings in her ear, and rubbing slow circles on her back. She steered the quietly crying girl to the bed. Making her sit on it. She scooted back a bit. But Remy's arms around her waist wouldn't let her too far.

The blonde reached forward to cup her girlfriend's cheek. Starting to slowly rub circles on the apple of her cheek. Rubbing tears from it as she did so. She leaned forward silently and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you holding up?" Allison asked breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know." Remy replied after a moment of staring into Allison's warm teal eyes. The blonde gave a small, sad smile. "It doesn't feel real." She added. Wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller girl, pulling her closer between her knees. Then mumbling against her collarbone._ "But you do. You're the only thing that feels real." _

The words made Allison's stomach clench in a weird way. Fighting off butterflies. But it was more than that. These weren't butterflies. She didn't know what this intense, overwhelming emotion was. But it felt like something she had heard described many times, and that terrified her. Terrified her in one of the best possible ways ever.

They stayed like that for a couple more moments. "You should pack some things..." Allison pulled back a bit, forcing Remy to stand or release her. She opted for the former. Staying as close to Allison as much as she could. Holding tightly onto her anchor. Who didn't seem to mind.

XxXxXxX

"How long are you willing to house her?" Mrs. Harris asked after a short conversation with her supervisor.

"Until... College? Or if she wants to go to college nearby through college. I draw the line at graduation from college." He looked up to a surprised social worker. This boy would never stop pulling things from his bag of tricks, and surprises.

"Would you charge rent? I don't believe she has a job."

"Well, I would want her to pay for the water and electronics she used. But I inherited the house from my grandfather. So I don't have to pay off mortgage." He reasoned.

"So this is permanent for you?" The middle aged woman asked.

"I've been looking for a roommate. But my girlfriend's parents aren't smiling upon her moving in with me until she's at least eighteen, and it seems Thirteen needs the place more." He waved in the direction of Remy's room at the social workers questioning look to Thirteen.

A couple more rounds of question and answer passed between House and Mrs. Harris. Throughout which House managed at some point to turn the tables and start asking her questions. Allison and Remy exited Remy's room. Ready to go.

"I'll take you guys over there. Then I'll take you home, and give Lisa her car back." House stated pointing a lot during his statement. Looking to Mrs. Harris for confirmation at the end. She nodded. Picking up her papers, and somewhat stereotypical briefcase.

"You call me tomorrow Remy. We can sort out dates, and what's going to happen with your father." Remy nodded mutely. Squeezing Allison's hand which she had forgotten she was holding. But was happy that she was. She handed her a card, and paused for a second. Seeming to not know what to do. But gave the brunette a small pat on the back of the hand, and a small smile. Which Remy did her best to return.

XxXxXxX

"Here, you can sleep on the couch tonight." House dumped the blankets and pillows he had been holding onto said couch. He looked up from the jumbled mess of them, tumbling all over each other on the couch and falling onto the floor. To Remy, who since he had dropped Allison off at her house been practically mute.

Very different from her usual joking, playful, witty, cocky self.

"But there's a bedroom upstairs that you can have. There just isn't a mattress. You can change there." House added, then gave her a little shove on the shoulder.

"You're a boring mute." He stated. Took a few steps away, then turned back. "This is going to get better." The usually most pessimistic man ever stated. "You'll be able to do almost anything you want." He stated and when that got no response he walked back to her.

"Thirteen. Snap out of it. I know what you're going through. It seems like you're life is ending. But it's not. It's going to get better from here on. There might be some rough spots, but it'll get better." He gave her a little shake with the hand that had been on her shoulder. Making her sit. He started to head for the door to give Lisa her car back, and get his motorcycle.

"Thank you." She said putting as much strength into her voice as possible towards his back. He acted as though he didn't hear her.

XxXxXxX

"Thirty-one your girlfriend is here!" House sing songed. It was ten in the morning the next day, and Remy was still asleep on the couch. "Thirteen!" He tossed his tennis ball at her, which hit the back of the couch. Allison shot a glare at him, and walked into the living room.

The whole house was small, in a cozy kind of way, but the living was particularly tight packed. With two small couches and a recliner. Allison walked to the one with a small pile of blankets on it, which were hiding a sleeping Remy. She crouched next to them, and brushed the blankets off of her.

"Hey there." She said in a quiet voice hoping that House couldn't hear them. Touching the brunette lightly on the cheek.

"Mhm. Hey." Remy replied yawning and, sitting up, and knocking her blankets off in the process. She turned her head and kissed Allison on the inside of the wrist. Allison's eyes widened at the action. Then flicked from her to House. Who was preoccupied with making a sandwich.

"How did you get here?" The brunette then asked, seeming confused.

"I walked." Allison replied. Looking back to House, then to the brunette before her. Who seemed to be getting back to herself.

"That's kind of far?" Remy observed. Sounding a bit protective as she turned her focus back to the blonde. Taking her in, from the small smile on her features, and bright blue eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Not to far." Allison reasoned. Resting her chin on her hands. "I don't want to hide it anymore." She stated suddenly.

"What?" Remy seemed confused for a moment. Then felt a finger trail down her side. "Oh." She paused for a moment. Enjoying the feeling. "Are you sure?" She closed her hand over Allison's, lacing their fingers.

"Yes. It's been almost three weeks Rem." She again looked to House. Who was moving around the kitchen looking for more food.

"How do you want to do it?" Remy asked, chuckling slightly.

"I have an idea." Allison said, pulling the brunette towards her.

"Okay what-" The rest of her words were muffled in a kiss.

House seemed to notice the two of them then. As he shouted a loud "I knew it!"

Allison pulled away, a smile on her lips. She then leaned forward and kissed her again. House's attention seemed to be glued to the two of them. "You're, you're making out on my couch." He stated in disbelief. Allison let out a small chuckle, barely pulling away from Remy's lips. Remy took the moment to nuzzle their noses together. A smile splitting her face, before she kissed her again.

"Eh. All the emotion makes it less sexy." House looked away. Then back over his shoulder. "Less, not totally not sexy. Just less." His eyes went back to the sandwich. Remy moved to Allison's neck. Laying open mouthed kisses on it. Resting her hands on Allison's waist.

When he looked back at them his eyes bugged. "Okay, now that's sexy."

Allison gave Remy a small shove to the shoulder's.

"Go get dressed." Allison commanded, giggling. "Then we can have lunch." She added at the pout she got.

Remy shuffled up the stairs, stopping and looking down at the blonde. Shooting her a frown. Then continued to the room that she had used to change the night before. The room, that if all this went the way she thought it would, would be _her_ room. The thought was..., strange.

XxXxXxX

"I talked to my social worker yesterday." Remy stated, catching her breath with her hands on her knees. Her new mattress was wedged in the door, House was at work, and they had gotten the thing the day before after lunch out of the basement. Bringing it upstairs was just something to enforce that this was permanent. Which Remy was having trouble comprehending.

"Did you now?" Allison asked, bringing her eyes which had been moving up and down her girlfriend's body for the past couple seconds of their break. The _two_ _teenage girls_ had gotten a mattress up the stairs themselves.

"Yeah... I have to go to court. Not like jury court, or even courtroom court. Just official stuff at the courthouse. With a judge..." She looked up at Allison. She was a little taken aback by how good she looked standing their with her hands on her hips, in a tight tank top, with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She was shining with perspiration from the strain of shoving the mattress up the stairs.

"Rem?" Allison had said something and Remy felt a little flush of embarrassment at the fact that she hadn't heard what she said because she was so absorbed in checking out her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I asked when." She said smiling, and starting to shove the mattress through the doorway again. It made a loud groan and fell into the small room.

"Three days." The brunette replied. Her and Allison attempting to turn the big rectangle around to get it on the bed. They finally did with a big 'whump.'

When Remy turned from the bed she found Allison less then a foot from her.

A little overwhelmed with Allison's sudden closeness. She backed up a step, only to bump into the newly mattress-ed bed. Remy's head was swimming, warmth radiating off of her, the flushed look to her cheeks. Her messy hair. How that shirt showed oh how wonderful her chest was. She sub-consciously licked her lips. Trying to even her breathing.

Allison moved closer. "It looks better with the mattress in here." She commented. The words barely made it to Remy's brain.

"M-hm." She tried to swallow, but her throat wasn't working. Allison took another step closer. Laying a hand flat on Remy's stomach. Remy stumbled, falling back onto the bed. The mattress made another small thump. Her heart was starting to pick up.

Allison had this look in her eyes, and crawled onto the bed with her. Straddling the brunette. Leaning down to capture her lips.

Then she pulled away slowly, dragging her teeth over the taller girls bottom lip. Before releasing it, and throwing her head back. Making her curls tumble down her back. Didn't she just have those in a ponytail?

Remy couldn't help it anymore. She curled her fingers in the straps of her gray tank top, bringing her back down, and their lips crashing together. The kiss was quickly deepened with clashing tongues, and melding lips.

Remy slid her hands from the straps of the tank top to cup Allison's full breasts. Massaging the firm globes through her bra. Allison let out a muffled moan, against Remy's lips, and tongue. Her breathing getting heavy.

Soon air became sparse in their lungs and they broke apart. Remy's hands still cupping her breasts. Allison glanced down at them, and she instantly pulled them away. Turning pink. The small room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away with you." Remy apologized in between breaths. Placing her hands instead on the blonde's hips.

"I don't mind." Allison stated. Her own hands going to Remy's ribs where she started drawing pointless patterns. "You do the same thing to me." She admitted. Running her tongue over her bottom lip thoughtlessly, tasting Remy there. The brunette was absorbed by the action. "I just stopped you because I thought this was getting in the way." Allison curled a hand behind her back, and unclasped her bra. Shrugging out of it, while leaving her tank top on.

Remy couldn't hold in the small groan it elicited from her. Allison smiled devilishly at her, before bringing her back in for another kiss.

**A/N **I know I promised the speed of light, but I'm out of practice typing that fast... Oh, and this is just the beginning, there's a plot here. With lot's of fluff, and kissing, and ^ that laced in. So tell me what you think. Yes, tell me what you think...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House. Not even my own! (Haha see what I did there. Cause his name is a noun for the place you live, and I'm a minor and live in my parents house! Tough crowd...)

"Hm, Al...?" Remy rolled over on her twin sized bed looking for the clock, that wasn't there, and almost falling off said bed in the process. The arm around her waist tightened and stopped from the two and half foot drop to the floor, with the help of Remy's death grip on the edge of the bed.

"You're lucky I wasn't asleep." Allison mumbled, still sounding a bit asleep, in her ear.

"You were a minute ago." The brunette replied, rolling back over and burying her face in Allison's neck. "What time is it?" She asked, the question barely more than a rumble against the blonde's neck. Her hand going to the blonde's pocket for her cell phone.

"Hey, hey, hey. I can get it." Allison chased the hand going in her pocket away, and pulled out the mobile device. "Six twenty-two." She read from the screen. Seeming to deflate back into Remy's arms after wards.

Neither of them wanted to say the obvious, that Allison would have to go soon. She had come over the past two days after school. Not really wanting to leave Remy alone. They had done their homework then practically passed out on the bed together today. Allison snuggled back into the brunette's grip. Her exhaustion from earlier slightly abated she still didn't want to get up and walk home alone. Especially because it was getting colder still as fall started turning into winter.

"I'll walk you home." Remy offered. Sliding back a few inches in the bed, and pressing her forehead to her girlfriend's.

"Maybe you could stay for dinner?" Allison countered with her own offer.

"I don't think. You know with your parents, and... Maybe next time." Remy stumbled over her words suddenly extreme unsure of herself. She really didn't want to offer herself up to Allison's parents as the girl that not only made their daughter question her sexuality. But was currently in the process of being emancipated from her abusive father, and had barely had a decent home cooked meal for over a year. She wanted to get a grip back on her life before she met Allison's parents. That still didn't stop the slightly hurt feeling that flitted over Allison's features from making a little pang of regret go through her.

"Maybe next time." The blonde repeated. Nodding her head, and getting up. Remy wrapped her arms around the petite blonde's middle stopping her from getting off the bed, and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"But I'm still walking you home." She stated, pressing a small kiss to her girlfriend's neck.

"Okay." Allison obliged. Sliding off the bed and into her shoes.

XxXxXxX

"You look nice." Allison commented. It was the day of Remy's court date, and she was currently standing at the mirror in her room at her dad's house. Fidgeting with her crisp pinstriped shirt, covered with a gray sweater vest. A silky blue tie, and black slacks.

Mrs. Harris had said that Allison could come but she would have to wait outside, as she currently was in her car.

"Are you sure, I think my ties to short. Do you think I should wear something else? I look like a boy." Remy turned around and fell against Allison. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, and burying her face in her neck.

"You look really good." Allison said, taking a step back and smoothing out the front of the brunette's shirt. Allison thought that Remy's self-consciousness was really cute. It was also something she had never seen in the brunette before.

"You look hot." Remy commented. Giving her girlfriend a once over. In her own button down shirt, cardigan, and pleated skirt. Allison gave her a small smack on the stomach. Allison then straightened out her shirt and vest again.

"We should get going don't want to keep her waiting." She took a step back from her girlfriend. A hand still resting on her stomach. Remy placed a her own hand over it, she stared at for a moment making no move to leave. Before looking back up at Allison. A conflict in her eyes.

"Rem... Are you alright?" Allison took another step forward, moving her hand from her stomach to her hip. Taking Remy's with it, as her fingers were laced from behind. She then took another step forward, noticing the doubt, and fear in her eyes.

"I'm..." She looked away from the blonde's concerned teal eyes.

"Remy you can tell me." Allison reassured. The brunette rested her forehead against the top of her shorter girlfriend's head.

"_Scared..."_ She finished in a whisper. Wrapping her arms around Allison's neck. The blonde felt a small pang in her stomach at the vulnerability displayed.

"You don't have to-" Remy cupped a cheek in her hand. Stopping her with her thumb over her lips.

"What if they think he didn't do it. What if they send him back here, and nothing has changed. What if-" Remy's rambling started to speed up, until she was stopped with a finger to her own lips.

"Stop. Remy stop. For one there is no way that they could think he didn't do it. But even if they do you won't have to stay. You can still emancipate yourself. The way he treats you, I doubt he would fight for custody." Allison started reassuring her again, wiping the tears that Remy hadn't even known had started to fall from her cheeks. She let them stand there like that for a couple minutes. Remy calming herself down, before Allison encouraged her along to the door.

XxXxXxX

Remy was pacing. Allison watching looking it bit like she was watching a tennis match in slow motion. She knew that Remy only paced when she was nervous. They had been waiting in the hall for close to ten minutes.

"Remy I'm sure everything is fine." The blonde spoke up, hating seeing Remy like this. Mrs. Harris had said that she would come out and get her when they needed her. Allison sighed heavily. She didn't stop pacing.

"Remy..."

"I'm nervous." She turned again, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Allison stood, and intercepted her. Cupping one of her cheeks in each hand, looking both ways down the hall way. A sterile place, that looked almost hospital-like other than the amount of wood on display. No one was coming. She pulled Remy in and gave her a rather forceful, reassuring kiss.

When she pulled away Remy looked a bit dumbstruck.

"Still nervous?" She asked with a small smile.

XxXxXxX

"Where's Remy?" Allison asked dropping her bag by the couch. Looking at House seated on it intently focused on the television as he played his x box.

"She said she was going to see her mom?" He replied never looking from the screen, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"House her mom is dead." Allison took a step in front of the tv. Crossing her arms.

"Buried, or cremated?" He glanced around her, she moved that direction.

"I don't know?" The blonde threw her hands out to either side in exasperation. He looked to the other side.

"If she's buried she might've gone to the cemetery. Which one's the question. You're to small to block my view." He looked to the other side. "Spreading your legs would make it easier though." He added.

"Did she take her bike or walk?" Allison asked. Not giving him the satisfaction of getting offended at his comment.

"Walked." He tried to look around her again, only to have her move quickly from side to side with the movement of his head.

"Did she say how long she would be gone?" He groaned and hit the pause button.

"She said she'd be home for dinner." He said mocking Allison in his high pitched mock-exasperated voice. The blonde again ignored him. Face going blank with thought, and calculation.

"Thanks." She mumbled, scooping up her bag and heading out the door.

XxXxXxX

The third cemetery, how ironic that House lived so close to so many. She spotted Remy. Walking through them was slightly depressing, and she was happy to find her.

She on the grass in front of a tombstone. Knees pulled up to her chest, with her chin resting on top of them. Allison started towards her, but stopped when she heard her taking. Just barely audible from about twenty feet away. Allison stopped, suddenly not so sure that finding her had been such a good idea.

"I'm just really confused, I suppose I should be happy he can't control me anymore. Can't hurt me anymore. But I just feel confused... I don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself now. Should I get a job? I mean my social worker lady says that the money I get from you should be fine for now. But I feel like I should, so I can pay House for letting me live there, and still have money to do things with Allison. You would love her. She's amazing. I never thought I would come to talk to you... I thought that people that did were crazy, and I really have no right to think that you should listen to me. I never said goodbye... You loved me, but I couldn't see it." She gave her knees a squeeze, and Allison thought she could hear her voice falter. She wondered if she was crying.

"He loved you... He loved you so much that he didn't know what to do after you were gone. He's not the same man... Not at all. But he still loves you. I remember that time before you started... That time we went out to the park and ate lunch. He thinks I can't remember you before... But I can. I know why he loved you so much, you were so happy. I hope I can find that... I don't know I might have... I remember how we forgot the silverware and I thought it was so cool that I got to eat pudding with my hands. How old was I? Three? I miss you, I didn't for so long. I don't think I felt anything for so long. But then I came here to this new school, and I found.. Well I think I'm getting better. I think it's a good thing that I'm missing you. It reminds me that you were something that I needed to miss." She stood and dropped a flower Allison had seen on the top of the grave. Kissing her first two fingers and pressing them to it, where the name was carved.

Allison suddenly realized that she was standing in plain view, and had for lack of a better word been ease dropping on Remy's one sided conversation with her mom. She turned, ran back a few steps and started towards the brunette at a somewhat fast pace. Just as she turned around.

"Allison?" She seemed a bit shocked to see her, but not angry.

"I went to House's and you weren't there." The blonde explained, as she came back within earshot.

"How did you find me here?" Remy asked, stopping her with hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"He said you told him you were going to see your mom." She arched an eyebrow as a blush seeped into Remy's cheeks. "I'm not dumb." She leaned forward and kissed the taller girl on the cheek. "You don't have to hide it."

"It makes me sound crazy." Remy countered. Returning Allison's kiss to the cheek with one of her own to the forehead.

"Lots of people go to people they've lost at emotional times. It's normal. Plus I already know you're crazy." Allison slid her hand into Remy's. Flashing her smile at her last statement. "Let's go back somewhere warm, it's freezing out here."

"Let me take you somewhere for dinner." Remy offered. Giving Allison's warm hand a squeeze with her cold one.

"You don't have to do, I mean with-" Remy stopped a flustered Allison with a finger on her lips.

"I want to." Then replaced her finger with her lips. Allison melted into. Even though it was quite a strange place to kiss. In the gate of a cemetery.

**A/N **Shortish chapter... That is a bit of a strange place to kiss. But it would make a pretty great picture. Review and tell me how awesome it was. (or not awesome... I just want you to review.)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Happy February. Sorry for the longer than usual wait. Couldn't get this one to flow right. I think I nailed it though. Only took four tries. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of witty things to say here... They're not mine.

"We're having a party." House exclaimed walking into the living room, and spotting his recently made official roommate fiddling with his PSP on the couch. He snatched the game from her hands, and leaned against the recliner facing her.

"A party?" Remy asked, sitting up. Seeming a bit annoyed with her amusement being gone.

"Yes, for you." He replied. Shutting off the device and setting it on the table.

"For me?" She repeated him again.

"Yes I'll let out you film me making out with Cameron." House stated in a slow voice. Causing the brunette to sit up more with a confused, appalled look on her face.

"What?"

"You were repeating everything I said. I figured why not take advantage?" He smirked smugly at his cleverness.

"So we're having a party? For me?" Remy clarified, pulling her knees to her chest. With a cocked eyebrow. Wondering if this was just more of House's nonsense.

"Yes. A house warming party." He cried, with faked enthusiasm.

"Are there going to be people at this party?" Thirteen asked. Skeptical about what kind of party House would throw.

"Yes what kind of party would it be without people?" The scruffy faced guy replied. Shaking his head while he spoke to her in a duh tone.

"And, what will we do?"

"It's a party for hell's sake. Just go with it." House got up, and walked to the kitchen.

A thought suddenly hit her. "When is it?" She asked.

"Tonight. Just wait for people to start showing up." He replied. Getting food out. Remy assumed either for himself or the _party_.

People did start showing up soon. The people being their group of friends. Remy should have assumed as much. No one else would trust House enough to come. Nor did she think that House would want people outside that little group coming to his house.

Wilson and Amber showed up first. James with a six pack of coke. Which House complained should have been alcohol. Amber sat down, barely sparring Remy a glance. Wilson went to the kitchen to argue with House about something. In the way they did.

Then Lisa and Allison showed up. Allison giving Remy a small kiss on the lips, before settling down on the couch.

House's attention seemed to focus on the two for a few moments after the small display of affection. But quickly went back to Wilson when he noticed that they were done. Well with anything he cared about. Allison all cuddled up to Thirteen like that wasn't the kind of affection he was interested in.

"So what are we going to do at this party of..." Lisa glanced around at the group, as Foreman entered, "seven?"

"Cards!" House cried. Getting happy grins from the other guys, and a sly smug one from Amber.

XxXxXxX

"This is dumb." Remy stated. Sitting on the stairs with Allison leaning against her chest.

"Very much yes. Very suck-y home warming party." Allison pulled the arms around her waist tighter. Leaning again back against the pillow of Remy's chest.

"I wonder if they've even noticed I'm gone." Remy wondered aloud. Happily following Allison's wishes and hugging her to her from behind.

"They seem to be having fun." Allison observed. Looking over the banister to the group of their friends playing cards, and eating junk food.

"Yeah, I'm not much into poker." The brunette stated, leaning over the blonde slightly to see the five of them engrossed in their game.

"I'm fine with poker. But it depends on what we're betting." The blonde started playing with the sleeves of her girlfriend's shirt. A playful grin starting to form on her lips.

"Mmm, and what do you like to bet Allison?" Remy mumbled against her ear. Allison's grin grew even more. Turning in the brunette's arms. So she was kneeling between her legs.

"Ever played strip poker?" She asked. Another cute little playful smile tugging at her lips. Remy smiled back.

"Actually no, I haven't." The brunette leaned forward a bit so that she couldn't focus very well on anything but Allison's clear blue eyes. "Have you?" The playful smile on Allison's lips turned teasing.

"Maybe." She mumbled, almost kissing the brunette. Remy let out a small chuckle against Allison's lips. The blonde pulled back slightly. Giggling a bit herself. Soon they were both laughing for no real reason.

"I love you." She said it in a light hearted way. But both froze when they realized the actual words she had uttered. Remy looked down to find the blonde's eyes after a moment of internal panic. "I-I mean-" But she didn't have anything to say that she meant because she did. She loved every last thing about the blonde looking up at her, with so many emotions swirling around in those big blue eyes of hers.

"I mean. I love you." Even though every instinct in her told her to look away to avoid whatever was going to happen in response to that, she kept staring glued to the other girls eyes. Needing her to say it back, while simultaneously not caring if she did.

"I love you too." Allison replied after a moment of silence that had spread out between them. Thick and slightly unbearable for both. There was a bit of disbelief in her tone. She surprised herself with how true the words felt, and how those emotions she felt rearing up in her at different moments around the brunette. Sometimes only thinking about her. Flared up at the those words, and she found herself repeating them. "I love you."

Then she laid a kiss on Remy's lips. A light, not needy, but not hesitant kiss. That lasted just longer than a small peck.

The two came back together in a moment. The kiss quickly gained strength. They soon got lost in it. Remy buried her fingers in blonde hair to keep their lips sealed firmly together. Allison found her hands sliding up the back of Remy's shirt. Gently rubbing the soft skin she found there. Encouraging Remy to hold her just that more tightly, running her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip. Begging for entry. Which the she happily granted. When their tongues met the little bit of self-control over the fact that they were on the staircase in almost plain view of their friends began to slip away.

They were jolted from that moment at House's cry for victory over a won round though.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Allison asked sweetly. But with the spark in her eye that Remy recognized from a few prior rather heavy make out sessions.

"Allison, I'm not sure I'll.." She trailed off her attention slipping to the thumb that had started rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"Let's go upstairs." The blonde insisted. Placing a kiss on Remy's collarbone. Getting a feeble 'okay' in response, as she was half dragged up a couple steps.

XxXxXxX

They kissed again, again, and again. Remy was surprised when she felt her bed bump into the back of her knees. But didn't complain when she was pushed onto it. Lips met flesh. Teeth met lips. Tongues met tongues. Hands found bare skin.

Remy stopped Allison, who was hovering over her when she felt her shirt being dragged up over her stomach.

"Do you remember that there are people down stairs?" Remy asked. Why? Why was she doing this to herself.

"Yes. Do you mind the people down stairs?" Allison asked before attaching her lips to the brunette's pulse point.

"If you keep doing that I won't..." Remy felt her self-control and restraint slipping away with increasing speed. Allison removed her lips to push the brunette's shirt over her head.

XxXxXxX

"Do you guys have any idea where Allison and Thirteen went?" Lisa asked, leafing threw her bowl of candy winnings. Leaned against House's knees.

"I have lots of ideas, but I don't know if you'd deem them appropriate." House answered, reaching down to snatch a chocolate, and getting a to late swat at his hand.

"I'm serious, didn't we do this for Thirteen? And now you don't even know where she is?" Lisa stretched her bowl from House's grip as he reached to steal another sweet. While looking around the group of teenagers around her. Eyebrows raised.

"I'm pretty sure that _I_ did this for Thirteen." House looked around at the small shakes of the head he got to that.

"This really isn't a party." Amber stated.

"Well fine then. Stop drinking my pop." House snapped, reaching for the can in her hand. The honey blonde recoiled into Wilson from his best friend's reach. Foreman chuckled at the interactions. While Lisa continued counting her winnings, happy to have her boyfriend distracted and not trying to steal them.

The group momentarily forgot about the two of their missing members again.

XxXxXxX

"_Remy."_ The gasp against the brunette's ear only encouraged her fingers to get that spot again. She curled those fingers in the blonde with her bucking hips. Earning another gasp-like moan from her, this time she didn't try to form it into her name. Only keep from screaming instead. Although that was becoming increasingly difficult.

The brunette flicked her thumb over Allison's clit as she gasped, making the sound gain volume. She removed her mouth from the blonde's neck, and captured her lips instead. To swallow the end of the pleasure elicited noise.

She let out her own moan when she felt fingers run down her back. Short nails skating over the bare flesh of it.

She took in the look of ecstasy on her _lover's_ face. Her pace slowing, distracted with the sounds, and faces she was making this girl. Who she was finding herself falling more and more in love with every moment.

Those short nails on her her back gained her attention. Curling at the small of her back, when Remy's pace in the blonde slowed. Allison bucked her hips again, pressing into the brunette's hand as much as possible. Trying to encourage her to pick her old pace back up. Her body burning for the release it had been promising.

"Re-my.." Allison was a bit surprised she had been able to form the name. Panting and gasping as she was. She got a rather forceful thrust in response to her begging. Followed by three more, and the gentle teasing to that precious bundle of nerves. Taut and sensitive with her approaching orgasm.

It came shuddering over her. Muscles clenching, releasing, and spasming. Remy curled her fingers still buried to the knuckle in the blonde, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Remy closed her mouth over the blonde's again. Bringing her free hand up from Allison's hip to cup her cheek.

The two collapsed together on the unmade bed. Allison snuggling into her mostly naked girlfriend's shoulder. Mumbling 'I love you' against it. Remy stroked her bare back. Amazingly tired, and responding in kind. The thought of sleep was really appetizing.

XxXxXxX

"Allie? Allison it's like ten thirty, your mom wants you home before eleven, and I am not dealing with her wrath again." Lisa's voice traveled to Remy's room, and she wondered how long she had dozed off for. Lisa was coming to her room!

"_Allison!_ Al, wake up." Remy gently shook the blonde in her arms. Who just mumbled and clung tighter onto her. Lisa's footsteps got closer up the stairs. A small bit of panic went off in Remy's stomach. She gave Allison a stronger shake. Which seemed to break through the fog.

"Rem? What time is it?" She grumbled. Stretching, and if Remy wasn't panicking at the fact that Lisa was _very_ close and her and Allison were _very_ naked. She would have taken the time to note how adorable it was, with a small yawn too.

"Like ten thirty. We need to get dressed." Remy slid off of the bed flipping on the light switch, and looking for her underwear.

Allison sat up, confused for a moment. Before remembering her nakedness, and dragging the blanket up over her. Then remembered what had occurred for her to be in her state of undress. Sending a warm pleasant flush through her body.

"Dressed. Lisa is coming." Remy handed her a jumble of her clothing. Offering her a small panicked smile, and Allison realized her urgency. Unjumbling the clothing, and tugging them on. Glancing up at Remy and deciding that she preferred her naked. A thought that made her feel funny inside. The very very good funny.

Lisa gave a small knock, and opened the door right as Remy buttoned the last button on her shirt. The wrinkles that had formed from it lying on the floor couldn't be helped. Lisa looked in to the room, seeming a bit suspicious of what they had been doing before brushing it off and repeating her earlier statement about Allison's mother's wrath.

"Yeah, we should go..." Allison looked from Lisa to Remy. Really, really not wanting to leave her. "Can you give us a minute?" She looked back to the brunette still standing in the doorway. Who cocked a suspicious eyebrow before closing the door with a stretched out 'sure.'

Allison wrapped her arms around Remy in a tight hug. Mumbling "I don't want to go." Against her neck.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." The taller of the two let Allison tuck herself under her chin, and held her for a couple more seconds.

"I love you." She stated, breaking the embrace, with a small glance to the door, and Lisa most likely waiting outside. A giddy smile slipped over Allison's features at the words.

"I love you too." There was a certain real-ness to it all of the sudden. As if they just needed to speak the emotions both had been feeling for a while now to make everything that had happened seem real. But strangely enough, okay.

XxXxXxX

Remy leaned against the door frame of the front door watching her friends drive away. It had been a nice night. A thought of Allison cuddled to her, naked, and asleep. Followed by one of her happily smiling face saying I love you, flitted through her head. It had been a _wonderful _night.

The door opened and closed next to her. House leaned against it. After a couple moments of silence, in which the break lights of Lisa's car disappeared around the corner, and Remy became aware of House's eyes on her. She looked from the spot where Lisa's car had been to him.

"You got laid." He stated. Blank facial expression never changing. Firm certainty behind the words.

"I did-" She started to deny the claim. Still feeling all warm and bubbly. Not sure if that was from the sex... No, Remy now knew why they called it making love.

"You did, it's all over your face." He looked away before she could recuperate an answer. "You're in love too." He added when she still didn't reply. "That's all over your face too. Has been for weeks." He took a sip from his soda. Calm as if they were discussing the weather.

"I am." She wouldn't deny that. She was, and loved the feeling bubbling in her. A feeling she had never felt before. Even though she wasn't so sure if House knowing about her love life was the best.

"You're happy too."

"Are you happy?" It suddenly occurred to her that he seemed a bit pleased lately. Whether it was over the fact that he had figured her and Allison out before they _came_ out. Or one of his many successful pranks. She didn't know. She just knew that he hadn't been harboring his usual frown. She wondered if he and Lisa had something like this feeling in her belly about Allison. A memory of that look they had shared on the day Lisa introduced her to the group brought itself to her attention. They had to have _something_ special.

"I'm content." He responded. "For now." Remy supposed that content was as close to happy House was willing to admit. The silence stretched between them, not uncomfortably. "She really, really cares about you." House stated. Looking over to Thirteen for a reaction. "Don't hurt her."

Another moment of silence stretched between them. Neither making a move to go inside. Thirteen thinking about how odd it was that House was warning her not to hurt Allison. In a brotherly manner.

"Do you think she called?" The idea had been swirling around in Remy's brain for some time now. But she hadn't voiced it until now.

"Nope." House answered with out even pausing to think about it. Knowing just what she meant by called.

"Why?" Remy didn't want to sound like she distrusted her girlfriend. But the memory of her standing there with her hands balled in tight little fists at the new bruise on her hip. The way she _cared_ about her. She was also the only one that had known. For sure. "Do you think it was Taub? He asked me if everything was okay that day... I... Hesitated." She was slowly releasing how badly she needed to know. Whoever had done it had been her saving grace.

"Nope." He replied again. Again not even skipping a beat.

"How are you so sure? Do you-"

"_I_ called." He then turned to enter the house. Not looking at her when he said. "That's how I know."

Remy stood there dumbly for a few moments. House had called. House had been 'concerned for her well being,' as Mrs. Harris had put it. House had _known_. She ran her fingers to her hip. The bruise was no longer visible but she could feel the ghost of it.

Her skin seemed to tingle when she touched it, and various images of her and Allison's activities earlier that night flashed through her mind. A content smile spread itself over her features.

She was happy that House had called. Things had turned out just fine, and she knew she never would have called. She never would have risked them taking her away, and the more she thought about it. Neither would have Allison.

So Remy went inside and up to her room and fell on her bed that smelled like a mix of her and Allison, and various other equally pleasant things. She rolled over and wrapped the blankets around her. Her mind again going to her and Allison's activities earlier that night. The physical ones, and emotional. Their emotion confessions. It _had_ been a wonderful night.

**A/N** Sexing.. And I love yous. It may be a bit fast, but after what they went through I thought it was right. Did you? Tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I just realized this is the fourteenth chapter. When did that happen? I hope you guys have liked all fourteen.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, no. Not one bit.

"Do you want to come over after school?" Remy froze. Her pencil in the middle of making a four.

"Like just come over and hang out?" It was the third time Allison had brought up her coming over, just casually. Like it was not a big deal.

"I.. I want to tell my parents." She should be happy at those words. Happily agreeing, and encouraging her along. But she was.., terrified. She wanted Allison's parents to like her. If they didn't.. She didn't want to think about that.

"I kind of want you to be there..." Allison was still staring down at her notebook. Where she was tracing the capital C of her last name. "It'll be easier to say, this is my girlfriend Remy then, I have a girlfriend... Okay, no it won't. I just, I really, really want you to be there when I tell them. You're just, people have trouble not liking you, and I want them to see.. That I love you, that, that, you love me..., and-"

Remy reached across the table and touched Allison's jaw gently stopping her rambling. She was still tracing the C.

"Of course I'll come." Allison looked up at her with those big blue eyes, they were glistening, and she couldn't help but wondering if during her rambling they had started to tear up. "I'll be there." Allison pressed her cheek into Remy's hand, nuzzling it almost like a cat. Remy could see her chasing the upset away. It didn't seem to be working. "Hey. I love you."

Allison turned her smiling face back to her. She kissed the wrist within easy reach of her lips.

It was daunting. Telling Allison's parents. That she wasn't as straight as they thought she was, and that the new-ish friend that had been showing up in her dinner table stories, was in fact her girlfriend. But it also had a thrilling excitement to it.

XxXxXxX

They, Allison, had decided were going to go over for dinner. Since her father didn't get home until five, and she didn't want to have to go through it twice. She just wanted to introduce Remy once, as her girlfriend. So they couldn't exactly go over after school, and pretend they were just friends until her dad got home. She had called and told her mom that she was having a friend over for dinner. But had specified. She didn't just want to show up with a guest. That wouldn't give the best first impression.

Things just seemed _so_ complicated.

"Are you nervous?" Remy asked, catching Allison around the waist on her second trip from one side of the room to the other. She actually thought it was really cute how she had pointed out her nervous pacing, and now was doing the same thing.

She pulled the blonde between her knees. Still seated on her bed. Burying her face in the back of Allison's shirt. Immersing herself in the scent of her girlfriend. She had to admit that she was slowly becoming more and more nervous as it was getting closer to five. Allison's smell had this effect on her though. It calmed her nerves. Although occasionally had the opposite effect on other parts of her.

"Is it that obvious?" Allison asked, turning in the tight embrace. Remy leaned back, looking up into her girlfriend's eyes. Before leaning forward and kissing her on the stomach.

"Mm. We have like an hour before we have to go over there... Do you know what relieves stress?" Allison let out a small giggle at the obvious suggestion, muffled against her belly. Remy gave her another small kiss. Right over the naval. Making a shiver travel down Allison's spine.

XxXxXxX

_What if they hate me. What if they say we can't see each other any more. What if they.. What if.._

Remy shook out the whirring what ifs in her head. The reality of it had descended on her. It was suddenly a _very_ real possibility that they could react _very_ badly to this. She glanced down at her and Allison's hands. Fingers intertwined.

They were walking up the stairs to her porch. Usually she said goodbye at the corner.

Allison slipped her key into the lock on the door, and opened it. Never releasing Remy's hand from her grip. It actually tightened when they entered.

Allison's house was average sized. Big compared to House's, and Remy's last couple house's with her father. A vacuum could be heard somewhere in the house. A boy, most likey Allison's brother, was sitting on the couch a couple feet away. Gameboy in hand.

"Jason? Is dad home yet?" Allison asked the kid. Kicking off her flats to a corner of the mat. Remy was suddenly very conscious of Allison's hand in hers. Which was now pulling her to the couch. She stumbled, unsure if she should take off her shoes.

"Jason." She waved a hand in front of the kid's face. He was probably.., eleven. He looked up lazily from the game, pausing it.

"What?" He looked annoyed, and Remy noted a bit like Allison, the round face and little button nose. Mousy blonde hair in a mop on the top of his head.

"Is dad home?" Allison asked again. Shutting his game, just to annoy him.

"Yes. He just got home." He turned his attention to Remy hovering behind his sister. "Who's this?"

"My girlfriend." Allison deadpanned. The annoyed look on Jason's face turned into an amused one.

"Seriously." He replied with a snigger.

"Remy let me show you my room." Remy just caught a glance of Allison's annoyed expression, and let herself be lead to the stairs. Glancing back to Jason on the couch, who had taken back up playing his game. He looked over the edge of it, and caught the strange brunette's eyes.

XxXxXxX

"My mom'll call us down there when dinner's ready." Allison let out a long breath, falling onto her bed. Leaving Remy standing in her doorway. Unable to resist thinking about when she showed Allison her room.

The blonde sat on her bed. Remy noted looking a bit slumped in the shoulder. Resting her forehead on the heels of her palms. Remy made her way around the bed. Sitting down and wrapping an arm around Allison's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She asked against her girlfriend's ear.

"No." The blonde replied. "My dad will be just like Jason. He won't believe me, and my mom will just totally freak out." Throughout this statement Allison had turned her head, and buried herself in Remy's chest. So in the end it became muffled, and barely understandable.

"It'll be okay." Remy reassured. Rubbing the petite blonde's back in slow circles.

"I know. I know it will be in the end. I just want it to be over with, I just want it to be the end where it will be okay." She paused, pulling back from Remy's grip to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "It's just. I never really thought about being with you being that different. Well, yeah it's different. It's different because I've never felt like this before. It's different because you're.. Special. But I never thought of it being different because you're a girl.." She paused again. Looking from Remy's bright blue eyes to her comforter, picking at a string.

"I never thought of it as different, because... This means I'm not straight right? I mean I don't know what I necessarily _am_.. If I still like, guys, because I know, I've never felt like this about any one. I'm pretty sure this is the longest I've ever seen you be quiet." Allison looked back up from her violation of the comforter to Remy, who had this kind of strange look on her face.

"What?" Allison asked. Reaching up to touch Remy's cheek, attempting to get a reaction from her.

"Just, you're so. I don't know how to respond to that. So, I'm going to do this instead." She kissed the blonde. With a slow, steady intensity.

"Allison, dinner's about- What is going on in here?"

Allison jumped up backing up until her back was almost to the wall. Remy was still on the bed. Wishing that she could sink into the comforter Allison had pushed her down onto.

The older blonde that stood in the doorway. Was looking back and forth between the two. Attempting to get some kind of grip on the situation. This was the friend that Allison was having over for dinner. The _female_ friend, and they had just been. She had walked in on them. They had been for lack of better explanation, making out. She managed to regain her voice, and demanded again.

"What is going on here." This time in a more measured voice. Without any conviction, or anger. Just a bit of disbelief, and almost nothing but shock.

"Mom... This is Remy, my girlfriend." Remy had to admit, she was impressed by how confidently Allison had answered. She on the other hand was terrified. This was probably the last way she wanted to meet Allison's mom. At least they had been clothed. She prayed that she hadn't seen her hand up Allison's shirt.

"Girlfriend?" The shock had ebbed away into nothing but disbelief.

"Girlfriend." Allison repeated.

"How long.. When did you.. What.. Allison can I talk to you a moment? Alone." The blonde pointedly looked to Remy. Who felt a small flare of indignity. She knew just how to finish every one of those statements.

"Remy can hear anything you have to talk to me about." Remy again was impressed by the way Allison answered. Although she would rather just have her do what her mother told her, it would make things so much easier. Remy had already screwed things up.

"Allison." Mrs. Cameron warned. That mother voice coming into her tone. Allison gave in only at a pleading look from Remy, and followed her mother out of the door. Throwing Remy an apologetic look as she did so. The brunette sat on Allison's bed rather awkwardly, and waited for them to return.

"Allison. What's going on?" The blonde's mother, Catherine, asked. All previous emotions gone, only to leave real curiosity, and concern for her daughter.

"Well. I have a girlfriend, and you just met her. Rather awkwardly.." Allison looked down at her sock covered feet.

"Honey, when did this, start?" Catherine reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder. Feeling a small pang of guilt when she pulled away.

"Almost two months ago." It actually shocked her that it had been that long. It had all happened so fast.

"Two months? You've been with this girl two months, or you've... _liked_ girls for two months?" Allison really wished that this had gone how she had planned. It would be so much easier, and less awkward.

"We've been together two months.. I, I liked _her_, before that, but that's, that's it." Allison started playing with the buttons of her cardigan. Suddenly very self-conscious about her uncertainty.

"Honey, why didn't you _tell_ me." That made it ten times worse, because the way her mother said it. Like she really wished she could have been there for her daughter. Like she didn't mind one bit that her daughter was dating a girl. The whole making out on her bed thing. She wasn't to pleased with that though.

"Well, things moved kind of fast, and I couldn't think of the right way to tell you, or the right time. I was going to, tonight." She let out a small nervous laugh. Feeling herself being pulled into a loose hug by her mother. Allison decided it was best not to tell her mother the whole story about Remy's home problems.

"Well, let's go downstairs eat dinner. I'll pretend I didn't see that, and you can tell me and your dad like you were going to. Then we can meet Remy."

XxXxXxX

Remy could hear every word exchanged, from her place. Lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling of Allison's room. Allison's mom seemed like a nice lady. She _did_ raise Allison.

"We're going to go eat some spaghetti." The mattress moved under Allison's weight as she climbed onto it. Crawling over to look down at Remy. Smiling. That was a good sign.

"How did it go?" Remy asked, not moving to get up. She had heard every word, but that didn't make her any less apprehensive.

"It went... Fine. She says she's going to pretend she doesn't know so that I we can tell her and my dad like we were going to." Allison flashed another smile. "She's going to pretend she didn't see us making out."

"Like we were going to? Like you were going to. I'm pretty sure when you explained it I was a mute." Allison gave her a small swat.

"Let's go eat." She commanded, pulling Remy towards the door.

XxXxXxX

"I think your parents love me." Remy claimed cockily.

"I think they might." Allison replied. Wrapping her arms tighter around the arm she was hugging. Cuddling further into Remy's warm side.

They were sitting on the swing on Allison's porch. It was definitely too cold to be outside, but Jason had been pestering them after dinner. So they had found salvation on the cold porch swing. With Allison's blanket wrapped around them.

"Your brother does too." Remy stated. The smell of Allison, was surrounding her, with the blanket, and of course the source. It was kind of overwhelming. In a wonderful way.

"No, he's just amazed that you could beat the level on his game he's been stuck on forever. He'll lose interest in a little while." Allison rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Letting her tiredness drag at her eyelids.

"You love me too." Remy leaned leaned her temple against the blonde head on her shoulder.

"Mhmm." The blonde replied. It was warm under the blanket with Remy. Comfortable cuddled up to her. With the brunette's arm wrapped around her waist. She was starting to slip off to sleep. Nice, happy, and content.

**A/N** I was tempted to stir up drama with Allison's parents.. But I couldn't make parents on both sides, unlikeable. That's just not fair. So tell me, did you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me, by pressing that button there. At the bottom.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Nine pages. This one was nine pages.. They just keep getting longer.. I think that's a good thing. I just couldn't end this one, probably because it's so fluffy. I can write enough fluff to fill all the pillows at PPTH. (Fangirl moment, I apologize.)

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned it? You don't think I would be beating my writers for ruing such a great show. I mean they got rid of Cuddy. Thirteen, and Cameron. They would be getting the sock full of dimes.

"Remy you can barely stand up. You're sick." Allison argued, hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. Keeping her from sliding down the lockers. Before going back to entering her combination. She smiled when she felt a weight on her shoulder, and an arm around her waist.

"I'm not sick." The brunette mumbled against her ear.

"You are." Allison replied. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, and turning to face her girlfriend. Causing her to fall against her. Wrapping her arms around her waist instead.

"Rem, we have to go to seventh period. Either stand up and walk with me, or go to the nurse. Because you're sick." Allison tried to turn Remy to face forward.

"I'm not sick." She replied. Straightening up, and clasping their hands.

"You're so stubborn." Allison groaned. Kicking her locker closed, and pulling her girlfriend along.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just not sick." She fell into her usual seat, two over from Lisa. Allison sat in the one in front of her.

"You're burning up." Allison noted. Pressing the back of her hand against Remy's hot forehead. The brunette didn't complain to that. Leaning against the hand. Eyes fluttering closed.

"You're hands are cold." Remy replied.

"They're not. You have a fever." She moved her hand from her forehead to her cheek.

"I do not." The brunette mumbled, not very confidently. Leaning into Allison's touch on her cheek.

"Why are you so sure you're not sick?" Allison took her hand away. Smiling at the way Remy followed the her hand until it was to far away for her to reach.

"Because I'm not." She mumbled, resting her forehead on her folded arms. "I'm just.., tired."

"You are so stubborn." Allison groaned. Ruffling the brunette's hair. Getting a small wave of the hand.

"Stop, I have a headache." Remy grumbled into her arms.

"You have a headache, because you're sick." Allison glanced back, expecting another argument. Remy had already slipped off. "You're definitely sick." She stated. A little irritated that her girlfriend insisted on going to school in her current state.

XxXxXxX

"You know if you pass out I can't carry you right?" Allison looked over to the brunette slumped against Lisa's car. Giving her a small prod in the arm.

"I just don't like mooching rides from Lisa." She replied, not looking up from the ground.

"It's not mooching if she offers." Allison rationalized, pushing off of the car, to come around to face the taller girl. Cupping her cheek, and encouraging her face up to look her in the eye.

"Walking is good for you." Remy argued, sounding like she thought just the opposite.

"You're like five seven and barely more than a hundred pounds. I think you're fine in the fitness section." Allison unconsciously started stroking her girlfriend's burning cheek with her thumb.

"Hey you're like less than ninety so you can't talk."

"I'm not less than ninety pounds!" Allison defended, hugging her arms around her small frame.

"You totally are." Lisa's voice joined in. Hitting a button on her fab, causing the car to give a small click as it unlocked.

"I'm- I'm at least ninety pounds." Allison released her bear hug on herself, and looked down.

"Yeah, it's all in your boobs, and your ass." Lisa stated. Sliding into the driver's seat.

"It's- Is-" Allison seemed unable to make an argument and took up staring at the back of her best friend's head from her place in the back seat.

"That's not a bad thing." Remy added. Attempting to sit up as straight as possible, as if to prove Allison's theory of her being sick wrong. But only made herself ache, and want to curl up in a tight ball, and go to sleep.

"Can we go back to arguing about whether you're sick or not..., because you are." Allison gave her girlfriend a small nudge. Causing her excellent posture to crumble.

Unable to think up a witty reply, with her sleep craving mind, she gave a feeble. "Am not." Followed by a small sniffle.

"Are too." Allison chuckled, digging around in her bag, before handing the brunette a tissue.

"I don't need that, because I'm not sick." Remy shrunk away from the tissue. Giving another badly timed sniffle. Allison let out small frustrated huff.

"Oh my god. Just take it." The blonde insisted. Throwing the little white square in question at the brunette.

"If I'm so sick, maybe you shouldn't come over." Remy pushed herself up into a respectable position in her seat. Really not wanting Allison not to come over. But to damn stubborn for her own good. She knew that she had gotten her.

"I'm coming over." Allison replied. Pointing a small glare at the brunette.

"You shouldn't if I'm so sick, you could catch whatever I have- hey!" The sarcasm could drip from Remy's voice until it was interrupted with her little cry. Lisa glanced into the backseat from the traffic light to see Remy pulled across the gap between the two back seats by the collar of her shirt. Her ear right by Allison's mouth.

"I don't even want to know." She stated, hitting the acceleration and pulling down House's street.

XxXxXxX

"Mom, mom. We're not going to do anything if that's what you think. She's sick and I don't want her to be alone."

"Yes, yes she lives with House, but he's... House. I swear I won't be late for school."

"No, I won't catch whatever she has."

"I know, because I'm not stupid."

"I wasn't raising my voice. Mom, I promise." There was a sudden desperation in the voice traveling to Remy from the hallway outside of her room.

"Really? Mom, thank you. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow... _Love you too_." Allison re-entered Remy's room, tucking her cell phone away. Looking at the brunette seated on the corner of her bed. Knees tucked under her chin. With pale cheeks, and a red nose. They had recently moved upstairs from the living room after Remy fell asleep three times, and had erupted into a coughing fit. House had sent her away saying he didn't want to catch whatever she had. Sating that his crappy job didn't have health insurance.

"You know I'm only saying I'm sick because you said you'd stay the night." Remy stated. Although the words lost pretty much all conviction with the accent of a stuffy nose on them.

"O-kay." Allison replied disbelievingly. Seating herself on the bed that took up most of the room.

"I'm tired." Remy admitted. As she rested her head in her girlfriend's lap. Allison started to stroke the brunette's forehead subconsciously. God, she was on fire.

"Then go to sleep."

"Mmph, you go to sleep with me." Remy wrapped her arms around Allison's neck. Pulling her further back on her bed so her feet were no longer on the floor.

"I'm not tired.., _or sick._" Remy lay, half on top of the blonde, resting her head on her chest, letting the words the blonde was saying vibrate against her ear.

"I'm not sick." She mumbled in her stuffy nose muffled voice. "You're really warm." She added, slipping her hands up the back of Allison's shirt.

"You're on fire. You have a fever." The blonde replied. Lifting her head to look at the brunette laying on her chest. Surprised she hadn't argued.

"I'm cold, you're warm. Why must you ruin that with your insistence that I'm sick?" She mumbled against the swell of a breast. Sliding her hands further up the back of Allison's shirt, until she reached her bra strap.

"I don't know, because I'm concerned, and you're annoyingly stub- What are you doing?" Allison knew all to well what she was doing, and attempted to wiggle loose of the brunette's weight on her.

"Nothing." Remy replied, the smirk practically audible in her voice, as she said nothing sounding a bit like no-ding.

"Stop, stop! Dammit Rem." Allison managed to slip free from Remy's grip after she had achieved her goal, and unclasped the blonde's bra.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Sitting up, and looking down at the quilt under her. Not seeming very apologetic with her ear to ear grin.

"No you're not." Allison gave her a small shove. Before going back to attempting to re-clasp her bra. "I thought you were tired." She said. Still trying to fix herself.

"I am, but it was just too tempting." Remy replied. Falling back into Allison's lap. The blonde took stroking her hair back up, and they sat like that for a while. Talking about nothing. Allison really just trying to get Remy to fall asleep.

She was obviously getting worse. Allison really just wished she would rest and get better so she wouldn't have to see a doctor or something. She wasn't sure how medical things worked with her being legally an adult.

XxXxXxX

"Rem. I brought your soup up here, because Lisa and House are down there. Being Lisa and House." Allison paused in the doorway. Smiling at the brunette curled up in a little ball in the middle of the bed. _Finally_ asleep. She set the soup down on the little bedside table. The only furniture in the room other than the bed.

The noise seemed to wake Remy, and Allison cursed herself.

"Al? What time is it? You're here but, I thought..." She seemed to forget what she was meaning to say. Although really all of it had been gibberish.

"It's nine thirty. Sweetie, how are you feeling? Any better?" Allison lay the back of her hand flat to the brunette's forehead. Frowning at the heat radiating from it.

"I'm cold..." Remy mumbled wrapping her arms around Allison's neck.

"Rem. Have some soup..., and change out of your jeans. I need to see if House has a thermometer." The blonde turned to retrieve the soup. Stopping when she was tugged back by a handful of her shirt.

"I think I'm sick." Remy admitted. Looking down. "Sorry." The way she said it broke Allison's heart a bit.

"It's okay, we just have to get you better. So eat your soup, and... change out of your jeans." She gave Remy's cheek a small pat. Really not wanting to leave her even for the less than a minute it would take to get a thermometer.. That is, if House had one.

"I love you." Allison prayed Remy's fever wasn't too high, and her seeming unconnected thoughts were because she had just awoken.

"I love you too." Allison replied, giving Remy a kiss on the forehead. Which only reminded her how scalding hot she was.

When Allison returned. It turned out House did in fact have a thermometer. Although it was somewhere deep in the medicine cabinet. She found Remy tangled in her button up shirt, she had changed out of her jeans, into a pair of sweat pants. She helped the brunette to unbutton the few she had missed. Slipping it off, and forcing her self to help her find another one. She really should have been wearing an undershirt. It would make things a lot easier. Than her standing there, shivering even though her skin was on fire, in her bra.

Allison located a somewhat too big tee-shirt, and helped Remy get it on, she seemed to be having trouble reaching her arms over her head. Then managed to get her to get in bed. She gave her the thermometer then. With a little difficulty managed to convince her to put it under her tongue.

One hundred and three degrees.

It was high.

After a while of encouraging Remy to eat her soup. She hoped that it wasn't a sign of nausea. She managed to leave again to go to the bathroom. Where she located Tylenol, and got a glass of water from the kitchen.

When she returned half of Remy's soup was gone, and the brunette had the blankets of her bed pulled over her head. She smiled at the childishness, and lifted the corner of the quilt.

"Remy. I need you to take some medicine." Remy squinted at the streak of light making it's way under her covers.

"Get under here with me." Allison grinned at the very Remy like demand.

"If you take this. You have a really high fever, and I don't want you getting worse." The blonde offered the cup and pills. Remy accepted them. While Allison took the distraction to switch off the light, and look around to find something other than her jeans to sleep in.

"Where all your clothes Rem?" Allison asked, bracing herself against the foot of her girlfriend's bed.

"My dad's house." The brunette replied, sitting up, and resting her chin on her hands. Seeming less, disoriented with the lights off, and Allison realized, her talking quieter.

"You should probably get your clothes out of there." She stated. Sliding out of her jeans, and bra, and into bed with Remy. Noting how Remy's body heat she seemed to be radiating had warmed under the sheets so much.

"Mhm." Remy agreed. Pulling the blankets around them. Allison wrapped her arm around Remy's waist, hugging her to her chest. Despite their height difference. "Not now though." She added. Cuddling into Allison's chest. Grateful for her warmth, when she felt so cold.

"No not now." Allison said chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me." Remy grumbled into Allison's chest. Mumbling some other unintelligible things.

"Okay. Go to sleep Rem." Allison started stroking the taller girls back. For the first time noting, just _how_ thin her girlfriend was, and she had _gained_ weight since she had moved in with House.

She mumbled something else, and Allison just kept rubbing her back. Hoping she would be better in the morning.

XxXxXxX

Allison awoke to the insistent buzzing of her cell phone on the floor where ever she had discarded her pants. Remy had her face buried in her chest, attempting to ignore the sound. Allison was intent on doing the same, before she realized it was her alarm.

She stumbled out of Remy's bed. With complaints from the brunette. Who, still mostly asleep wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Allison turned in the grip, cupping one of her lover's cheeks to maker her look her in the eye. With a feeling of relief she noted how cool the skin was.

"I have to get ready for school. My mom will never let this happen again if I don't go.. or if I'm late." Remy leaned her forehead against the stomach at eye level with her, frowning.

"I still don't feel really good. I don't think I can walk." She mumbled. Allison sighed at the other girls stubbornness, placing a hand on her girlfriend's back. Frowning at the damp chilled feel of her tee-shirt. She figured her fever had broken some time in the night. Thank god.

"You're not going to school." Allison stated the obvious. Scooping that cheek back up, noting that her skin was _unnaturally_ cold.

"What?" Remy attempted to kneel but stumbled. Falling back against Allison's standing form.

"You're still sick. Your fever broke, but you're still sick. I'll come over at school, and see how you're doing. But you're staying here." Allison located her jeans and stopped the annoying buzz of her alarm. "For someone who claims to dislike school, you're pretty hell bent on going and staying."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here all day?" The brunette asked, again trying to get out of bed, only to grip the frame to keep from falling.

"Sleep some more. You barely did last night." Allison pulled her jeans on, and turned to go to the bathroom. Before stopping. "When does House usually get up?" She looked down at her scantily clad torso. Her glaring amount of chest visible could be a problem.

"Like," Remy glanced at her clock. "Now."

XxXxXxX

"Hey there. You and Thirteen have fun last night?" Allison stopped in the hall, tugging the sides of Remy's shirt over her chest.

"She had a fever of one hundred and three. We slept. Well she, tried to."

"Okay." He replied. Raising his eyebrows disbelievingly. "You're wearing her clothes." He observed, looking her up and down.

"You're staring at my chest." She replied re-entering Remy's room, and setting the glass of water and Tylenol on her bedside table.

"Hey, I have to go." Allison said, leaning over the brunette lying in bed. To find her asleep. She smiled, and gave a small kiss on the temple.

XxXxXxX

It was past noon when Remy woke up. Slow groggy, and grudgingly. She felt, _sticky_, but not sick. Grumbling she rolled over and just about fell out of the bed. Pulling the blankets with her.

After a lengthy shower, in which Remy attempted to wash the sick from her. Brushing her teeth for like half an hour. Then attempting to find something to wear. With most of her clothes not there. She should really fix that. She lay on the couch tired of laying in bed, and trying to find something on tv.

But found herself falling asleep instead.

She woke up again around three. Her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything that day. After a bit of rooting around in the freezer she found an open box of toaster strudels letting out a victorious. "Score." Which sounded scratchy coming out of her raw, unused throat. She put two in the toaster. Filled a glass of water. Looked at the clock again, and added another.

Allison showed up when the three pastries Remy had put in the toaster were almost done.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Allison asked, seating her chin on her hands with her elbows on the counter. Watching the brunette leaned against the sink, sipping from a tall almost empty glass of water.

"Better." Remy replied, leaning over the counter and attempting to kiss her girlfriend who ducked out of the way. "Hey?" She pouted.

"Are you really having three toaster strudels?" The blonde asked, ducking under her girlfriend's arm to see the toaster working away at the frozen pastries.

"Well, I haven't eaten since like yesterday, and I'm hungry. But I made one for you." Remy replied. Catching Allison around the waist and kissing her on the forehead before she could wiggle loose.

"I made you soup yesterday, and you wouldn't eat it." Allison replied, smiling up at the brunette. She seemed, _so_ much better.

"Yeah, I was kind of scared I would throw it up." The taller girl replied resting her chin on the top of her lover's blonde head.

"Charming." She replied, leaning her forehead against the brunette's collarbones. She smelled like soup, in one of the best ways ever. The toaster gave a little ding.

"You have to warm up your icing." Remy pulled from the embrace. Scooping one of the little still half frozen packets, and tucked it into the blonde's cleavage.

"Hey!" She yelped a hand going down her shirt to retrieve the square of frozen icing from it. Goosebumps already covering the skin of her chest.

"It's warm in there." Remy said giggling, and pulling the pastries from the toaster.

Allison slid her arms around the brunette. Sliding one hand up the front of her shirt, feeling her sink into her. She opened her hand and pressed her palm flat to her stomach. In between her hand and that stomach was the freezing icing.

"Hey, what the hell that's cold!" Remy squirmed about trying to get the cold from her bare skin.

"Hah, it's warm in there." Allison mimicked. Kissing the base of her neck.

"You're terrible." Remy groaned, turning in the blonde's grip. Her back pressing into the counter.

"You're adorable." Allison replied in a hum. Pressing her lips to her jaw.

"What happened to no kissing?" The brunette asked, resting her hands on the shorter girls hips.

"Oh you want me to stop?" Allison replied, slipping quickly out of Remy's grip, and grabbing their plates before seating herself at the couch.

"No..." The taller girl whined, leaning back against the counter. "I miss your lips." Remy leaned over the side of the couch. Crawling onto it and kissing her on the cheek, and neck.

"It's been less than two minutes since I kissed you." Allison replied, attempting to pry the brunette off, but to no anvil.

"That wasn't a real kiss." Remy mumbled against her neck. Wrapping her arms tighter around Allison's tiny waist. Humming against her pulse point like she knew drove Allison crazy.

"You were like dead sick a couple hours ago." The blonde struggled to get out of the embrace, when she received a couple hot open mouthed kisses down her neck, and back up to _that_ spot.

"I wasn't that bad." Remy nipped a rather sensitive spot of pale flesh. Getting a small gasp of surprise and pleasure at it.

You were talking about zebras in your sleep." Allison managed to get out between gasps. She gave the brunette a small shove by the shoulder's, when she started be unable to resist the tempting feel of her warm, soft, moist lips on her sensitive skin.

"I was not." She replied indignantly, as she fell backwards against the arm of the couch.

"You were." Allison replied. Setting the plate with Remy's toaster strudels on her lap. "You should eat something." She insisted.

"Mm, I want to eat some_one_." Remy replied, leaning onto her knees, and whispering it against the shell of her girlfriend's ear. Allison's mouth dropped open with shock, did she actually just say _that_. She turned to the brunette hovering by her, an eyebrow cocked. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to right underneath her ear. Causing Allison to give a little shudder.

"What has gotten into you?" Allison pushed her down against the couch. Toaster strudels forgotten.

**A/N **So I wrote sick fluff. For the heck of it. But there is a bit of plot there... Maybe.. Sort of. Barely. Anyway, I don't think I need to beg for reviews anymore, because you guys obviously love me, or the story enough that you keep giving them... But it would be great if you kept doing that.. Cause it's kind of what I look forward to every time I go on the computer. Seeing that you guys liked what I wrote.. :) So yeah.. Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **Four days gasp what happened did I get a life? No. Just writer's block like a cut throat bitch, and as you should know. I would never give you guys a crappy trudged through, obviously not having any idea what I'm doing chapter. I had to wait until I liked what I wrote. So here you go straight from two hours of writing in the most awkward position ever. Chapter sixteen. (Sixteen! When? How?)

**Disclaimer: **It would have ended a season sooner, and there would have been Camteen.

"Why didn't you come to get your stuff sooner?" Allison asked, a hand keeping the door of Remy's closet, that had been defiantly trying to stay shut while she hauled her things out of it, open. While watching her dump her clothes into the box on the floor.

"I didn't want to come over here." The brunette replied, looking up to the blonde. Who at the reply flicked her eyes around the bare walls of Remy's room. She uncurled her girlfriend's fingers from around the edge of the door, so that it fell shut again.

"You came and got some clothes.. But not all your stuff?" Allison seemed to snap back to reality. Looking quizzically at the taller girl.

"Yeah... I came, planning to get my stuff. But then I was all alone, and it was..." Remy looked away as she ended her sentence, mumbling her words.

"What?" Allison turned Remy's face back to look her in the eye with two fingers on her jaw. The brunette shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, a small pink flush coming to her cheeks, as she turned spun around to head to the other side of the room.

"You know when you do that it only makes me want to know more." Allison pouted, watching Remy shuffling through the box she had filled.

"It was creepy. It was raining, and I was alone, and it was creepy. So I rode home with the clothes I could stuff in my back pack in the rain." Remy spun around, surprising the blonde that had been stalking towards her as she explained. Making them extremely close, and even though they could lie intertwined on the couch, and still somewhat focus on the show they were watching. The sudden closeness could get that fluttering back in both of their chests.

"You were scared?" Allison asked, surprising herself by actually being able to say the words. Much less put the teasing tone she had meant to on them. With the sensation Remy was casting over her coursing through her veins. Remy glanced away, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink.

"No, I was creeped out. Totally different." She looked back in the eye of the blonde. Holding them unwaveringly, with a dead seriousness that only made the other girl's smile widen.

"Mm, sure. Why were you creeped out. It's not even creepy." Allison glanced around the room again. Which she had first thought of a small but compared to the brunette's new one was actually some what average.

"It was like eight thirty, and it was dark, and thunder storming..., and I was alone. How would you like it if I left you alone here?" Remy asked, leaning back against her bed. Raising an eyebrow, and gaining control over her rapidly beating heart. Although missing the feeling a bit.

"I wouldn't want to be alone..." Allison replied, realizing what she meant. It was getting dark outside, and it was starting to drizzle. The house had a somewhat unlived in feel, and a lot of her father's belongings were still in it.

"I don't have to best memories in this place, or my last one, or the one before. But.., I do have a couple with you." Remy leaned across the small space between them and kissed Allison on the nose. She smiled when she felt hands on her hips.

"Do you want to make a few more before you leave it forever?" Allison asked laying a kiss on her cheek. Then the corner of her mouth. Then her lips.

"Sounds like a good idea." Remy mumbled against the blonde's mouth, as she was pushed against her old bed. Stripped free of the sheets. Allison crawled onto her, straddling the brunette's hips.

XxXxXxX

"Leave it." Remy said against the bare flesh of her girlfriend's hip. Barely moving her lips from it, and continuing her ministrations to the spot. Making Allison squirm under her. The blonde's phone was currently going off in her bag, which sat near the doorway of the bedroom.

"I have to get it. It could be my mom." Allison replied attempting to squirm out from under her barely dressed girlfriend. Making the lips on her hip slid lower. She felt a smile flicker across the mouth now pressed to her thigh. A few seconds too late realizing the idea that had caused it as Remy's lips moved from the front to her inner thigh.

"Rem- Ah!" The warning in the form of the brunette's name was interrupted by a gasp. When Remy's tongue ran the length of the blonde's sex. Hands that had traveled to the brunette's hair to pull her away instinctually encouraged her further into her center.

Allison's phone gave another, in Remy's mind very badly timed, ring. The brunette's gripped her girlfriend's hips, but the blonde managed to pull away. Aiming a playful glare at her girlfriend as she made her way to her bag, while pulling her tee-shirt on. She answered the phone, leaning against the frame of the bed, while staying just out of reach of her girlfriend.

"Hey." Remy sat up. Watching her still half naked girlfriend with rapt attention. Fully intending on jumping her the moment she knew it wasn't a parent.

"Yeah, we're almost finished. You said you'd give me and Remy a ride after on the way to House's." That was her cue, it was obviously Lisa. She crawled toward Allison's back which she had turned to the brunette after ending her glare.

"Bowling? Tonight?" Allison turned back to face Remy just before arms were closed around her middle. Raising her eyebrows at the brunette, and giving her a small push with her free hand to the sternum.

"I don't know let me ask Remy." She cupped a hand over the speaker of the phone. "Do you want to go on a date with House and Lisa?" She asked, eyes taking their time going up the brunette's body to her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean I like going on dates with you.., only if I get Lisa. You liked House a while ago." Allison tightened the grip she had on her speaker.

"A double date." Allison growled.

"Sure." Remy replied. Fighting off a smile at the blonde's reaction. Knowing that she was not proud of her past feelings for her best friend's boyfriend. Knowing not to tease her too much over them..., or let Lisa hear. But that reaction she got out of her was just too...

"She said yes." Allison uncupped her hand from the speaker, leaning back against Remy's chest.

"Okay.." Remy wrapped her arms around the blonde pressing her ear to the other side of Allison's phone. "Now?" Allison started squirming again out of Remy's grip, which she had moments ago placed herself in.

"Okay yeah. You know I suck at bowling?" Remy frowned and looked around the floor for her clothing. Obviously they weren't going to finish what they had started.

XxXxXxX

"This isn't a double date. It's a triple date." House complained watching Wilson make another strike.

"Yeah. I didn't know that Amber was going to be here." Remy frowned, resting her chin on the blonde who was almost in her lap's shoulder.

"Be nice." Allison scolded giving the brunette a small smack on the thigh.

"Don't hit me." Remy whined while smiling.

"I didn't know either. She's..., being bitchie." House complained, watching the honey blonde in question flirting with her boyfriend by the ball return.

"She's always bitchie." Remy added. Pinning Allison's arms to her sides so she couldn't hit her again.

"Both of you, she's your friend's girlfriend. Be nice to her." Allison leaned further back into the brunette's tight grip on her.

"But she's mean.., and doesn't like me." Remy said in a small voice that only the blonde could hear, against her ear.

"She doesn't like any of us." Allison replied smirking.

"Hey.. Can you let me go?" She asked after a small silence between the three of them seated at the table. Filled with the clang of pins, and bowling balls, and the chatter of people.

"No." Remy replied without pause. Tightening her grip pointedly around the blonde.

"But I'm up next, and House gets cranky when people to take their turn right away." Allison whined in the same small voice that Remy had used. The brunette released her frowning.

"House is always cranky." She said to Allison's back.

"So.. The last time we were here. When Cameron was in your lap.. Were you two together then?" House asked. Looking to Remy as he asked. While she watched her girlfriend.

"What?" Remy turned to face him after darting her eyes away from Allison's rear when she turned around so as not to be caught.

"Last time when we all went bowling. Like now, except with the token. When Cameron was in your lap. Were you together?" Remy had forgotten that they didn't all know just when and how her and Allison had gotten together, and was a bit surprised that House hadn't figured it out. Also that he would let his facade that he knew everything about everyone drop enough to actually _ask_ her this. It meant it was bugging him a lot. She wouldn't get many chances to mess with him..

"Why do you call her Cameron?" Remy asked, leaning onto the table between them.

"You don't know your girlfriend's last name? Now answer the question." He looked to Lisa still waiting for their french fries at the bar. Remy assumed that Lisa wouldn't be very happy about him digging into her best friend's relationship like this.

"I mean why do you call her by her last name? You do that with like everyone.." He gave her a small kick in the shin under the table. "No we weren't." Remy looked away at this. _Hoping_ that the questions would end with this. But _knowing_ that that definitely wasn't enough information to sate House's colossal curiousity.

"When then?" He knew that they couldn't have kept it secret for very long, and had a general idea of they got together. But he was very curious of how seemingly very straight Allison had fallen for Remy.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Remy replied, standing to to go take her turn. House glared at her back while she went. He'd get the answer out of her.

XxXxXxX

"You said you sucked." Allison groaned looking up at the final scores of their game. Having been beat by her girlfriend by twenty points.

"I do." Remy responded, leaning around the blonde to steal a sip of her Coke.

"You at least broke a hundred." Amber added to the conversation, while glaring at her own score.

"Yeah. Girls shouldn't bowl." House gave a victorious flourish in the direction of his score, a two hundred and forty something. Reclining in his chair contently.

"Hey!" Lisa cut in indignantly, eye flicking to the scoreboard, and her third place score.

"They only should if they can be sexy doing it." House inadvertently commented his girlfriend.

"So can Allison play?" Remy asked giving the blonde a quick once over. A pink blush blossomed over Allison's cheeks at the comment.

"No they have to be able to play decently." House replied. Also taking in the blonde's appeal. Which got him a glare from Remy and Lisa. He would have gotten one from Allison if she had noticed.

"True." Remy chuckled getting that glare from Allison.

"I did better than Amber." The honey blonde's eyes snapped to the other smaller blonde. A frown marring her features.

"Sorry." Remy rested her chin back on the blonde's shoulder. Looking up at her with a big innocent eyes that only she could see. Allison landed a small slightly lingering kiss on Remy's lips. Momentarily forgetting about their four, well three and Amber, friends sitting around them.

"Lisa, they're..." House whined to the darker haired brunette seated very near him. Remy and Allison quickly broke apart. Allison blushing rather adorably.

XxXxXxX

"This box is really big." Remy stated. Giving the box that she had brought most if not all of her clothes home in, and had sat in the back of Lisa's car while they bowled, a small kick. It was empty now, and Allison gave it a small glance.

"Okay?" The blonde replied. Knowing from the tone in Remy's voice that there was more to it. House looked up at the two of them from his PSP with a raised eyebrow. It had been three days since they had gotten the rest of her things. Fitting most of her five boxes of things she had kept throughout her and her father's multiple moves into it. It was a big box.

"I bet you could fit in it." Remy observed with a small smirk.

"No. No, Remy. I'm not getting in the box." Allison protested throwing out her hands to keep Remy a precautious distance away.

"Why?" The brunette managed to dodge into Allison's personnel space. Wrapping her arms around her waist in a position to lift the petite blonde.

"Because you're only going to make fun of me being small. I'm not that small." She wriggled on the couch attempting to throw the arms around her off.

"No. You're adorable, and _fun_ size." Remy lifted her squirmy girlfriend, adding a certain suggestive tone to fun. She seated the blonde in the box and kneeled so she was eye level with Allison's glare.

Both seemed to be totally ignoring House's interest in them. Something they had gotten considerably good at doing since Remy had moved in. Allison leaned out of the box a bit. To which Remy stood ready to keep her in. But the blonde attacked her swiftly around the waist. Pulling her into the cardboard cube. Which sides strained against the harsh movement. But held, now containing both of the girls.

Remy attempted to sit up but was pulled down by the collar so neither cleared the top edge of the box. House saw his chance and dove for it. Leaping from the couch, and closing the folds on the top of the moving package, that was soon turned into Allison and Thirteen's cardboard prison.

"House!" Allison exclaimed as the dark closed around the two. Instantly reaching up to slam a hand against the closing flap. Moments to late, as House placed _something_ on the top of it, stopping any attempts from inside to get out.

"I am going to..." Allison huffed in a angry voice trailing off as she thought of all the things she could do to House in punishment, and her girlfriend who was the cause of them being in there in the first place. She felt the weight on top of her lift a bit, then the sound of Remy brushing against the top of the box. A small noise of frustration came from the brunette, as she shifted again. Presumably trying to open the top.

"Well this sucks." Allison groaned. Reaching out a hand to punch the side of their prison.

"If I could..." Remy shifted again, and Allison tightened her fists unconsciously in hope. "Nope." The brunette breathed as her attempt failed.

"This is your fault." Allison huffed, reaching out practically blindly to jab the brunette in the side but aiming a bit to high, and hitting something considerably softer instead.

"Hey! That was my boob." The brunette groaned, cupping a hand over the spot. An amused noise came from outside of the box.

"You deserved it." Allison slammed her hands against the sides of the box. "House let us out!" She demanded, and Remy wished that there was just a bit more light in their confinement so she could see that somewhat sexy look Allison made when she was pissed.

"What's the magic word?" Neither of his prisoners were ignorant enough to his ways to say please.

"Lesbian sex." Thirteen spoke up. Almost earning another jab from the blonde under her.

"That's two words." The box got a little kick.

"Hey!" Allison punched the spot that had received the kick.

"Just let us out dammit." Remy groaned, arms complaining at holding her up at such an awkward, not fully extended height. But not wanting to put her weight on Allison.

"That's five. Tell me how you guys got together." House seated himself on the couch near the box. Happy to wait until the two gave in. No matter how long that took, and knowing how stubborn Thirteen could be, and that Allison wasn't the same little girl he had locked in the girl's bathroom in sixth grade. Then hadn't told anyone and had her wait in there until five thirty when Lisa finally went looking for her. This could take _awhile_.

**A/N **So yeah that's how House and Cameron met. I hope you liked it. Also, just because the series will soon be over, I'm not going to stop writing until I no longer have this fire burning in my belly (and other places.) For more Camteen. I don't think I'll find a more obsessible pairing for some time now. So I hope you guys keep reading, as unfazed in love for the pairing as when both of them left. I like to think of fan fiction as letting the era of House live on, long past it's time. Fueled by what makes a show just that much more amazing. Fan love.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **Yay for another chapter conceptualized because I couldn't sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Said that 16 times... It sucks...

Allison was pretty sure she could fall asleep like this. Even if it was a little cramped, and she would love to stretch her legs. The rhythmic thump under her ear was lulling her into a sleepy state. They had moved into their current position a while ago. After Remy had fallen onto Allison. So after much difficulty they had managed to get Remy on her back, with Allison between her knees. Legs curled up awkwardly so that she fit. Her legs were starting to cramp up. Not revealing your secrets to House was worth it though.

"Why can't you just tell me?" House asked, giving their confinement another not so gentle nudge with his foot.

"Because I don't want you to know every detail of my life." Remy replied her voice vibrating against Allison's ear.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me." House warned.

"I'll call Lisa." Allison shot back.

"With what phone?" House gave the box another small kick.

"My cell pho- Shit, House!" She growled a hand going to her hip, then remembering she was wearing a skirt, and her phone was in her bag.

"Not my fault you don't have pockets." He replied reclining in the couch. A triumphant smirk on his face for no one to see. Allison groaned and thrashed about angry at herself, House, and Remy, for putting them in this situation.

"I hate you!" Allison stated in the direction of House.

"A lot of people do. Tell me and I'll let you out." He was chuckling.

"No." She rolled back over as best she could to lay face down in Remy's chest. The brunette glanced down at her frowning. Allison let out a long breath. "It's hot in here." She complaint was muffled against the brunette's tee-shirt.

"I think that's your fault." Remy stated starting to draw circles on the blonde's sweater covered back.

"What?" Allison looked up at her in the dark confinement.

"Well you're wearing a sweater.., and you're hot." She rose her brows with a smile that Allison could barely see.

"You're hilarious." Allison let her face fall back down into Remy's shirt.

"That was a compliment." Remy replied, sliding a hand up the back of the blonde's sweater to feel her burning skin. "You should take this off." She added.

"You're trying to get me out of my clothes again." Allison observed with amusement, lifting herself up at an awkward angle to look Remy in the eye. Knowing full well House was listening. She pressed a somewhat longer than needed kiss on Remy's lips.

"You know you don't have to tell me, if you're going to start taking clothing off I would happily let you out of the box to do so." House interrupted. Allison rolled her eyes, and pulled her sweater off as best she could in the close confines of the box. Arms bumping the top as she did so. Revealing her undershirt which clung to her body, and Remy wished she could see better.

"I could just give you my video camera, it has a light on-" He stopped suddenly. The two girls could hear some sort of commotion outside of their cardboard prison.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Lisa voice asked.

"No. God." House replied, sounding a bit further away than before.

"Why is there a chair on that box?" Lisa asked, then looking around for Allison and Thirteen who she had come to get.

"There are cats in there." House answered lowering his voice as he glanced in the direction of the box.

"Lisa your asshole boyfriend trapped us in a box." Allison banged on the side.

"Why were you in the box in the first place?" Lisa asked, lifting the chair off of it while glancing to House to make sure he wouldn't try to stop her.

"Remy." Allison glared at her girlfriend as she lifted herself off the brunette, and out of the box she had been in for almost two hours.

"I didn't know House was going to trap us." She directed her own glare at the only male in the room, who was staring at the wall across from him. A wide eyed innocent look on his face.

"You should always be aware when House is in the room." Lisa chuckled.

"Ow god, I don't ever to want to be in that position for that long ever again." Allison stumbled when she attempted to stand, Remy caught her swiftly around the waist. Her own legs shaky.

"Next time Lisa won't come to your rescue." House stated as the two straightened themselves out. Well in the physical sense.

"Next time Lisa will be even more angry at you." Lisa scolded her boyfriend, smacking him in the arm. "I'm not staying tonight by the way." She hit him again.

"Cameron you really should wear a thicker bra." House ignored the hits to his person and informed the blonde who was in mid stretch with her arms over her head, and her chest pushed out as she stretched her stiff muscles. "I can see your nipples all the way over here." She looked down at herself a blush already covering her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know it's cold out here but really. That's just indecent." House was grinning like a kid on Christmas seeming unfazed by Lisa's obvious anger with her. Finding great amusement in Allison's embarrassment as she pulled her sweater on crossing her arms protectively back over her chest.

"It is really cold." Remy commented attempting to save her horribly blushing girlfriend. "What do you have the thermostat set to?" She directed her question at House. Looking to where she knew it was from when he told her not to touch it.

"Sixty five as always." He replied also seeming to notice the colder than usual temperature. "Dammit if the furnace is jacked up again!" He stood walking to the thermostat, a scowl on his previously pleased features. "I do not have enough money for this." He groaned slamming his fist against the wall next to the thermostat as he noted the way the setting and the temperature didn't match up.

Allison rose her brows. Lisa let her forehead fall onto hands. Remy looked between the three bewildered by House's out of character reaction.

"If this is the same thing as last time.. Agh!" He grumbled slamming his fist to the wall again.

XxXxXxX

"I'm thinking about getting a job..." Remy stated watching the blonde across from her working on the homework they had been assigned. Remy looked at her own and the couple answers she had written down. Then back to Allison to see her eyes focused on her with her eyebrows raised.

"What kind of job?" She asked drumming her eraser against the edge of her text book.

"The laundromat by me and House's is hiring. Part time, minimum wage. I could do my homework while I'm there." Remy glanced down at her homework again, and then back up to Allison's for her reaction.

"They still have laundromats?" Allison asked. Remy chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I'd be the 'attendant' make sure no one steals the laundry detergent and make change." She air quoted attendant. Smirking at Allison's eye roll.

"Sounds like a sweet deal." The blonde responded. "What made you start looking?" She asked.

"The furnace.. I've been thinking about getting one for awhile, I know that we need the money." She noticed Lisa watching them a couple rows of desks away. "It's cold in my room at night." Allison gave her a small frown at that statement.

"Have you applied? Everyone's looking for jobs these days." Allison leaned onto her hands. Remy didn't know how she had expected her to respond, but it wasn't like this.

"I have my application filled out, but I was going to tell you first." The brunette pulled a face at her rather serious looking girlfriend. Who laughed, giving her a small brush on the calf with her foot under the table. Remy glanced down a surprised smile making it's way over her features.

"Well, I have my own news.." Allison looked to their 'evil' English teacher at the front of the room. Grading papers, various other clusters of students had started to chatter. So she guessed that it was safe to continue their conversation without fear of being yelled at to quiet. Possibly risk a detention.

"Do you now?" Remy rested her chin on her folded arms looking up at the blonde through her bangs.

"Mhm.. My birthday's next week-" Remy rose her eyebrows and let out a small disbelieving noise.

"I like how you didn't tell me this sooner." She stated sarcastically. Getting another small brush of the foot to the calf, and a flustered look on the blonde's face.

"_And,_" Allison continued, "my parents are talking about letting me have my dad's old car." She stated smiling hesitantly to her girlfriend. Unsure of how she would react much as Remy had been to her job news.

"You have your license?" The brunette asked a bit disbelievingly. Disliking how this conversation was showing how much they _didn't_ know about each other.

"Yes, I have for almost a year now." Allison smiled at her and Remy brushed off that weird feeling she had gotten. They were sixteen.., Allison would be seventeen soon, they had only been together two months. They didn't need to know everything about each other. That's what love was about, getting know someone, and falling even more in love with them with every perfection, flaw, and story.

"Do I get to see it?" Remy asked. The foot that had brushed over her leg a couple times now came to rest against the edge of Remy's chair right between her thighs as she asked. She glanced to their teacher at the front of the room to make sure that she was paying them any extra attention, when her voice went up a little higher than she would have liked in order to avoid that attention. Then to Allison for her obviously planned action. The blonde kept an amazing poker face.

"Why would you want to?" She asked confusion seeping into her tone.

"I don't know, I like to see people's pictures." Remy offered, feeling Allison's foot brush one of her inner thighs.

"Mine's ugly." Allison replied, a hand instinctively going to protect the picture in the pocket on the flap of her messenger bag which hung over her chair.

"I really doubt that's possible." Remy countered smiling. Just as the foot that had taken up slowly sliding back and forth on her thigh moved forward a bit. She barely managed to hide the way her breath hitched. How did Allison manage to look so sweet and innocent while doing this to her?

"Maybe some other time, when I get pulled over or something." Allison removed her hand from her bag, and turned her attention back to her homework. Her foot never left Remy's lap. The brunette bit her lip and tried to focus on her own work. She looked up again to find Lisa smirking in her direction. Her eyes flitted to visible space under their desks back to her eyes. That girl knew her best friend to well.

**A/N **Short-ish chapter. I guess that's fair since I've had a couple long-ish ones. I hope you guys liked. House shenanigans, and some development. It's slowed down a bit. But it'll pick back up for a little while in someone soon to come chapters. I promise. Review and tell me what you liked of my short-ish chapter... I miss you guys. Only got one review on the last chapter. O.O Did I do something to upset you?(I love you **Olivia**) (I love al my readers but she reviewed the last chapter...) (Now I feel bad, I will never love you any less if you all keep reading, just wanted to tell her specifically I loved her because she doesn't have an account..) I love you guys, and would love to show you all my indvidual love which I can do by responding to reviews so go write them! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **This one took a little longer than usual... Sorry. It's also not as wonderful as I had intended... But it's here, and hopefully I'll get a couple more in before the end of the weekend (I have a four day one.) Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House, or Coke, which I mention a couple times..., or Kool Aid.

Remy looked to the door from her staring contest with the vending machine when she heard the tinkle of a bell. It was her second day on the job at the laundromat she had brought up working at to Allison the week before, and she was happy to see her girlfriend walking in the door from the drizzling outside.

"Hey." The blonde called shaking out her damp hair.

"Hey there beautiful." Remy replied. Drawing circles on the counter in front of her. "You know I don't get off for another half hour?" She asked glancing to the clock then back to Allison who had gotten a bit closer.

"Yeah." Allison leaned against the counter. "Who just comes to the laundromat at six thirty?" She asked looking around the empty room. Before back to the brunette with her mouth popped to one side.

"No one. I have proof. Yesterday and today." Remy fidgeted in her plastic chair. "Do you want a Coke?" She looked to the vending machine that she had thinking about getting her own drink from for awhile.

"Sure... Is it okay that I'm here. I'm not like, loitering or anything?" Allison looked around the room again.

"Yeah. It's not like anyone's here to tell you not to loiter... Unless you count me." Remy stopped halfway to the vending machine and looked down at her uniformed body. "But I don't think I could ever tell you to leave." She gave Allison a smile before continuing her journey.

"You know I disagree with the man in uniform is sexy thing... I think it should be a girl in uniform." Allison commented, while passing her eyes up and down her girlfriend. In her usual jeans and open gray work shirt.., showing her white tank top beneath.

"Mm, so you think I look sexy wearing this?" Remy looked down at herself again. Handing the cold Coke to Allison.

"You look sexy all the time." Allison commented.

"Really. I find that hard to believe." Remy turned her teal eyes on the blonde with her eyebrows raised.

"Remy do you even know how..., _attractive_ you are?" Allison popped open the Coke with a hiss of carbonation. Mumbling a small drawn out _ssshit_ sipping the foam off of the top, and peering at her over the edge of the can.

"I'm not..., _that_ good looking." She paused, and again looked down at her thin body in the not very form-fitting uniform, and snug tank top. She frowned, mouth open slightly. "Am I?"

"Well when you take your face into consideration. With that body of yours." Allison touched her on the cheek, drawing a small circle on one of her perfect cheek bones.

"Really?" Remy seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, you're.. Gorgeous." Remy's surprise turned to shock.

"Gorgeous...?" She trailed off looking a bit confused.

"Yeah." Allison's finger kept trailing in slow circles on her cheek. She brushed a lock of brown hair out of her 'gorgeous' face.

"I mean people have told me that I'm... Hot but..."

"You're so much more than hot..." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. She watched confliction flicker across her girlfriend's face. She thought that Remy was so oblivious to her shockingly good looks was really adorable.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Remy perked up.

"I.." Allison attempted to reply, caught off guard.

"And you're so cute." Remy leaned forward to place a light kiss on Allison's lips. Surprised when she was unable to pull away because of the hands on her shirt.

"You said there was no one here to stop me from loitering?" Allison asked barely far enough from Remy's lips to form words with her own. She got a small curt nod in response.

XxXxXxX

"You know there's a rumor going around about you?" Allison barely restrained a groan at the accent coated voice that was traveling to her from the other side of her locker.

"I really hated how you gossiped." The blonde stated looking around her locker door to her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't gossip." He sneered. "But I'm serious people are saying stuff about you." The Aussie turned back to her dead serious.

"Like what?" Allison asked, giving him a roll of the eye and a rather bored face.

"That you're _going out with_ that Thirteen girl." He replied his sneer deepening. Allison just rolled her eyes again. "You're not are you?" He asked disgust and disbelief in his tone.

"Why do you care?" She asked anger flashing in her own tone as she slammed her locker door.

"Because you're straight..." Robert replied throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Obviously she's not." Thirteen leaned against the locker behind the arguing blondes. Seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Resting her hand on her girlfriend's hip from behind. Feeling Allison instantly sink into her. Chase's nostrils flared in surprised disgust.

"Allison what- What the hell?" He took a step back from the couple.

"Go. Just go." Allison shooed him away. "I really don't want to... Be around you."

"Allison I'm sorry. I just-" He stopped when he caught Thirteen's steely green glare. "Happy Birthday." He threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I hate him." Allison told her locker.

"What happened with you two?" Remy tried to beat down her flare of protectiveness, and..., jealousy. To comfort her girlfriend.

"It's a long story." Allison replied, again to her locker. "My mom's making me dinner tonight, and I kind of want you to come..., and so does my mom." She looked up from the metal before her, to her girlfriend.

"Your mom's cooking?" The brunette asked. Her eyes widening excitedly.

"Yes." Allison chuckled.

"Then House is having this party thing at our house, and you're going." Remy responded. Ticking her girlfriend on the belly.

"And my mom says I can stay the night." Allison responded still chuckling. A hand going to her stomach.

"Stay the night?" She asked. The brunette's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Yes. Now let's go." Allison turned and started walking away.

"Mm, I like when you tell me what to do." Remy hummed against her girlfriend's ear as they walked through the almost empty hall.

XxXxXxX

"I liked House's present." Remy said to her girlfriend who was leaning against her bed frame. Wearing one of those cute little cone party hats, with the annoying chin strap tucked under her hair like a headband.

"Really? You like guys buying me lingerie?" Allison asked with that little half smirk the gentle swing that had started in her hips slowing.

"No." The brunette responded a dead seriousness creeping into her previously lighthearted tone. "But I do like lingerie. On you." She crawled to the end of her bed that Allison was leaning against, and brushed a light kiss to her lips.

"I don't think I can wear it..." Allison replied the pink flush in her cheeks, that Remy knew was from the alcohol that House had put in their Kool Aid, that Allison was still unaware of, deepening with embarrassment.

"Why?" Remy grumbled, her hand sliding down the line of the strap of Allison's bra which she could feel through her thin v-neck tee shirt.

"Because House bought it." She replied. Stepping into the hand as it turned around from her back to her front, and down under the slow curve of a breast.

"Yeah... That could be a problem." Remy sat back on her feet with a quizzical look on her face. "I got you a present." She said after a moment of silence between them.

"You did?" Allison asked surprise creeping into her tone.

"Yeah." Remy giggled her own side effect of the small amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"And you made me cupcakes?" The blonde leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Remy's lips. Stumbling and falling over the low frame of the bed. Giggling against the brunette's lips.

"Yes." Remy shuffled backward causing Allison to fall the rest of the way onto the bed. Crawling almost into her girlfriend's lap. She leaned forward and placed another light kiss on her lips. Remy crawled further backward, back brushing the backboard of the bed.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want to kiss me?" Allison pushed herself up onto her knees. An eyebrow raised, and a that half smirk in place.

"No. You're under the effects of alcohol, and I want to give you a present." Remy countered, giving the rather tipsy blonde a box she had produced from in the drawer of her nightstand.

"I'm what?" Allison perked up, fingers playing with the pink bow on top of her neatly wrapped little box.

"House spiked the Kool Aid. You drank quite a bit." Remy replied, urging the fingers playing at the bow on the top of the box to open it. Allison gave her head a little shake, as if to clear it.

"And you knew?" She turned the box over, running a finger down the line of a piece of tape.

"Kind of." Remy looked off to the side from the accusing look Allison was giving her. "It's not going to kill you. I swear, I wanted to tell you but... You were just so cute." She cupped a cheek in her hand. Letting her gaze go back to the blonde's, a little scared of her being mad.

She was getting a playful glare. "I think that you should make it up to me."

"After you open your present?" Remy looked down to the box hopefully. Allison peeled away the bright paper. Opening the little box.

Allison pulled a thin silver chain out of the small jewelry box. There was a small pink charm in the shape of a bow which slide down the side and settled itself in the middle. Allison looked up from the simple, but very _her_ necklace to her girlfriend. Who had leaned forward a bit, a look of worry, and doubt on her face.

"It's so pretty, and..." She trailed off looking at the bow in the middle of the necklace to Remy. Unable to think of a word to explain it.

"It has, your name." Remy explained, and upon closer inspection it did. Across the top, barely visible. But it made it just slightly more personnel.

"You're the best." Allison stated, giving Remy a tight squeeze.

"I wanted to get you something more... Personnel... But I couldn't.." She looked at her hands. "Find anything.."

"It's perfect." Allison pulled back a little, and touched Remy lightly on the jaw. "You're perfect." She leaned forward to kiss the brunette. Much like the kiss when she had told her she loved her. Not needy, and not hesitant. Just a closed mouth, nothing but lips, loving kiss.

"I love you." Allison purred nuzzling into the crook of Remy's neck. The brunette smiled, running a hand lightly down her back.

"I love you too." Remy pulled back slightly. Taking the necklace in Allison's hands. "Here let me put it on you." Allison sat up straighter offering the back of her neck.

"How's it look?" The blonde asked tossing her head back cockily.

"Beautiful. I think that might be because it's on you though.." Allison let out a small flustered giggle. Hugging her girlfriend tightly again. The force of it knocking them back against the mattress. Lips found each other, and Remy gripped Allison's hips with her hands, and Allison gripped Remy's with her thighs.

"Cock-block!" The door flew open House swinging in with it. Before being pulled back out by Lisa who was rolling her eyes exasperated with her boyfriend's antics. _"Lisa, they weren't even naked yet..." _Allison looked down at Remy under her. Looking a bit confused, and embarrassed.

"Do you want to get naked?" That earned Remy a small swat on the side, and the light pink on Allison's cheeks to deepen again. "It was a fair question!" The brunette sat up causing Allison to tighten her leg's grip around her to keep from falling. "With the way you were grinding on me."

"Neither of us even has a cock..?" Allison looked to the door frowning. Remy made a face.

"It's a figure of speech." Remy placed a kiss on the neck in easy reach of her lips. "Now. Let's not talk about cocks.." She placed another kiss a little higher on her neck, right by her pulse point.

"Gladly." The blonde replied in a hum. Her hands sliding down to rest low on her lover's back. Pulling her closer, and pressing her hips roughly into the brunette's. Who was sliding her hands up the back of her shirt. Thumb sliding back and forth over the lace material of her bra strap. Allison rolled her shoulders pressing the clasp of the garment into Remy's hand. She happily obliged and released it.

Allison did the same. Pushing Remy's shirt over her head also revealing her bare torso. The brunette let out a muffled gasp when she felt lips latch onto her flushed skin. At which point House threw the door open again.

"House!" Lisa called dragging him away again. While Remy attempted to cover herself. Allison lay flat on her back giggling.

"It was just too easy." House called as he was scolded by Lisa all the way back to his room.

"You think it's funny?" Remy growled crawling on top of the blonde, and tugging her shirt off. Allison's eyes went wide, looking from the open door to the brunette on top of her.

"Hey, hey!" She yelped, scrambling for the fabric of her shirt but it was gone, and the cold air was making the bare skin prickle, nipples tightening with cold. Remy ran her tongue over bottom lip.

"Oh god. _Close the door_." Lisa hissed doing just that.

**A/N** So this was just fluffy, and cute, and there was tipsy Allison. There's going to be some not so fluffy stuff next chapter, and I was thinking about not putting this chapter in. But then I went and looked at all the lovely reviews you guys have so lovingly written me, and realized that you guys like fluff. So I wrote it, and posted it, and hope that you will write more wonderful reviews about how you like fluff, and I'll go stir up drama.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **This would have been up sooner, but I was so tired last night when I finished it I was barely able of coherent thought, and didn't think that was the best way to proofread a story.

**Disclaimer: **I had a really witty disclaimer on this one-shot I wrote, I wish I would have saved it for here... I don't own House! And now a chicken (:~

Remy pushed the door open with her bare shoulder. Reaching to flick on her light only to find that it already was. She turned the rest of the way around heart in her throat. Why was her light on. House was at work, and she was alone.

Allison sat on the edge of her bed. Hands braced on her knees.

"Hey Al. I didn't know you were coming over." The usual flutter of happiness she felt whenever she saw Allison was accompanied by surprise, and a sense of vulnerability. She was just clad in a towel, and naked. A towel didn't count, she was naked.

"Allison are you alright? It's kind of late." Remy tightened her grip on her towel making sure the door was securely closed before walking to the edge of the bed. Her pajamas a tantalizing few feet away. The blonde hadn't looked up at her since she entered, and really acknowledged her presence. At the question she looked up at her. Remy noticed something deep in her blue eyes.

"Al..?" She loosely cupped the blonde's cheek, attempting to get her attention, because even though she was looking at her. Remy really wasn't sure if she saw her.

Then she definitely saw her. Well at least her lips.

But the kiss wasn't like any kiss Remy had gotten from Allison ever before. It lacked the love and care, or any tenderness at all. It was rough, and needy, and forceful.

The vulnerability Remy had felt before increased tenfold when she felt hands on the front of her towel. Releasing the corner tucked tight to her body. Remy knew something wasn't right. She knew that something was wrong with Allison. But the way she was pulling her down roughly. The material of her tee-shirt rubbing against her taut sensitive nipples. Her tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. It was making it a little difficult to think. Much less stop her.

Allison flipped them. Pressing a clothed knee into her center. Remy let out a small gasp, thigh muscles shuddering. Allison's lips left hers, before claiming the flesh on Remy's collarbone. Running her teeth over it and getting another gasp. Hips jumped into the blonde's, trying to find the pressure of her knee again.

Remy gripped the blonde's shoulders attempting to push her away. Knowing that this wasn't right, and that she needed to find out what was wrong. But she only got Allison's mouth off of her for a few seconds. Not nearly enough time to clear her head, or calm down her body. When Allison latched back onto her. Pulling a nipple between her lips this time.

Remy curled her fingers into the blonde's shirt when just the right about of teeth and tongue teased her nipple. She held back a moan, and managed to pry Allison off of her. She scrambled for her shirt. Anything to stop Allison from attacking her with her mouth again.

"Allison. Stop, you're obviously not yourself right now. You need to tell me what's wrong." Remy's hand which had been groping the bed behind her for her shirt found it and she pulled it roughly over her head. "You're upset." Remy touched Allison's jaw, as her eyes had slowly slid away. Shame had started to wiggle it's way onto her features. "Why?"

"My mom..." Allison trailed off, glancing at Remy's still mostly nakedness.

"Al, I'm right here." Remy leaned forward, cradling Allison's face in her hands to keep her looking her in the eyes.

"My mom was in a car accident... Kind of a bad one. Earlier today. She'll be in the hospital... I don't know how long. It was just one of those reality check things you know... How easily life can end." Allison's speech had slowly picked up speed and urgency until the middle. Then slowed back down at the end. Tears had begun to slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Her's didn't now. No one's has. I'm still here, so is your mom, your brothers, your dad, Lisa, House." Remy placed a light kiss on Allison's forehead. The blonde sunk into her until her she was resting against her chest arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"The guy's that hit her did. His front axle, just.., gave out." Allison snuggled into her chest.

"Oh Allison, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Remy started to rub her back, and rested her chin on top of her blonde head. "You care, _so_ much..."

"I saw his family, over there in the waiting room. He had a wife, kids, half my age. She was just crying, they didn't really know what was going on... I had to get out of there." Allison tightened her grip around the brunette. Speaking into her soft tee-shirt.

"And now you're here. It's going to be okay. You're mom's a strong lady." Allison shuffled forward on the bed. Pulling herself into her lap.

"Allison, you remember that I'm not wearing pants right?" Remy asked sounding a bit worried.

"I don't care." She responded against Remy's shirt. "I just really need you to hold me right now. Okay?" Remy tightened her grip around the blonde, whose quiet sobs started picking up. Remy mumbled a small 'okay' against her ear.

After a little while Allison managed to stop the tears, the sweet words being breathed into her ear and the slow rubbing of her back probably helped.

"I need to talk about something." She stated, pulling back to look Remy in the eye. "Anything but..." She trailed off biting her bottom lip. "That.., this. I don't know what to call it." She buried her face back into Remy's chest.

"Like what?" Remy asked, and started drawing random patterns on Allison's back as she knew that she liked.

"Anything... Zebras." Allison again pulled back a bit, her arms creeping up her girlfriend's back to wrap around her neck.

"Can I put some type of pants on?" Remy asked, albeit not wanting to move, not wanting to let go of Allison for a second. She just looked, _seemed_ so fragile. She wondered if this protectiveness was how Allison had felt about her, when now that she thought about it. She had been falling apart.

"Okay." Allison agreed dejectedly. Keeping herself somehow attached to the brunette while she found underwear and slipped them on. She knew how Allison felt. The need to be distracted. The need to not think about something. She had made good friends with that feeling in her preteen, and early teen years, and just recently before her life had made a pleasant turn for the better.

People say that the best way to face your problems is head on. But sometimes that just can't work and you need to forget about a hurt, or a pain, and smile.

"Tell me about you and Chase?" Remy offered. Sitting back down on her bed. Letting Allison claim her lap as her seat again, she took her wrist in her hand. Placing her knuckles against her lips in a gentle kiss. Remy felt the protectiveness she had felt for the blonde calm a bit when she felt a smile form against her hand.

"You've been talking to House." She observed. Giving her another kiss on the fingers.

"How can I not talk to House? I live with him." Remy rose an eyebrow, but Allison noted the fact that she didn't have her usual smile, and it took the distracting off of her distraction.

"Stop acting like something's wrong." Allison looked up at Remy's amazing eyes from the hand that had taken much of her attention. Remy looked about to object. "I mean you've been talking to House about Robert." She added, hiding her mouth behind Remy's knuckles again.

"How do you know that?" Remy answered not giving away if she had been talking to House about him or not.

"You called him Chase. House only really calls people by their last names. Why did you ask House about him?" Allison leaned her head against Remy's shoulder and looked up at the brunette's sparkly turquoise eyes. She really could get lost in them.

"I don't know. He made you all.., huffy, and I asked you about him and you wouldn't tell me." Allison stopped her.

"That's not true, I told you it was a long story, and we were the hallway after school. You never asked for it later."

"Well that's because it obviously upset you, and I don't like to do things that upset you." Remy stated the obvious.

"So you did ask House about him?" Allison let a grin flash across her features.

"Maybe a little bit... But I still want to hear your story. What happened?" Remy trailed a finger down Allison's arm at this question. Ghosting over the very edge of the sensitive underside of it. Teasing her skin in that way it seemed only Remy knew how to do. She gave a small shudder.

"He cheated on me." She stated, voice shivering as she did. Remy's finger turned around and went back down making goosebumps rise on her arm.

"So he's an idiot?" Remy asked, brushing her lips over the temple level with her mouth.

"You _have_ been talking to House." Allison chuckled while frowning. Sinking into Remy's arms a bit more.

"No. I just mean... He had you..., and cheated on you. It just..., doesn't make sense." Allison looked up at her girlfriends face a real smile picking up the corners of her mouth.

"You just slip those in all the times." Allison lifted herself a little bit placing a small kiss to Remy's cheek.

"What?" The brunette batted her eyelashes innocently, and Allison just gave her a squeeze. Resting her head in the crook of Remy's neck. It was really a comfortable position.

The silence started to spread out between them, and Allison felt her mind going back to her mom. The glance she had gotten of the woman who had always been so in charge, and strong in her life. So, broken, flashing through her mind. Then that family...

"And he lied to me." Allison jumped back to the subject of Chase. Rather facing that hurt than this one that seemed to burn inside of her. That had brought tears to her eyes. Remy noticed them, and fidgeted, so that they were laying, in a better position to hold her girlfriend.

"Those are like the two certain ways to ruin a relationship." She observed.

"He lied, about, me being his... First.." Allison trailed off. Burying her face in Remy's chest in embarrassment.

"What a douche." Remy scowled, biting into her bottom lip to keep from going on about just how douch-ie he was.

"Yeah." Allison gritted her teeth.

"Babe.. Was he your... First?" Remy thought the word felt awkward in her mouth, and she had fight down the flame that flared up at the thought of that fluffy haired tool touching Allison. But she felt a feeble nod into her chest, and she felt the strong need to find him, and, well, do not so pleasant things to him.

"Can we done talking about him now." She asked her voice sounding tight.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I told you my long story. Tell me yours." Allison challenged.

"What?" Remy seemed a bit confused.

"Why do you have people call you Thirteen? You said it was a long story, we have time." Allison leaned back looking up into Remy's eyes.

"My mom." Remy paused, her mom was a foreign subject. "What killed her. It kind of ate up her brain, that's the best way to put it, or that her brain was actually shrinking. She didn't remember much. She yelled a lot. I kind of started avoiding her. I didn't even want to be in the same room in her towards the end. But I was once. My dad, made me." She paused her breathing had gotten shallow, and she took a couple moments, and deep breaths to even it out.

"Well, she was just laying there in bed. It was a good day. There weren't really any good days left. But she looked at me, and I think it was the first time in almost a year that she recognized me. She, called me her lucky thirteen. It made no sense. I don't think she was lucid, because she was on so much medication that did nothing." Allison moved out of Remy's hug, so that she could brush the tears that had started streaming down her cheeks. Allison knew that Remy hated crying. But she just kept going.

"After she died. I hadn't said goodbye. It like possessed me. The last thing she said to me was not to worry because I was lucky number thirteen." She paused, and turned her eyes for the first time on Allison. "Allison I'm sorry, I shouldn't. You, with your mom you don't want to hear this."

Allison jumped forward a bit a hand on Remy's shoulder. "No, I do. I just wish that it didn't make you hurt like this." She ran her thumb over a cheek bone wiping away a tear trail. "Did you find out, why she called you that?"

"I did." Remy smiled through her tears. "When I was in third grade I was in a science fair. We had these little racing bibs so that they could stick us with our projects. I was really scared I was going to do bad because I was, number thirteen." Allison let a smile tug at her lips when one did at Remy's.

"She told me that I didn't have to worry because I was special. That I was lucky thirteen. I'd totally forgotten by the time I was thirteen, when she died. But then when I was looking through boxes the first time me and my dad moved. I found it, the medal I won, my bib, thing, and I remembered. How every time some little thing would happen that was the tiniest bit good for me for weeks after. She would say it was because I was lucky thirteen." Remy dragged her knees to her chest, and Allison placed a hand on top of one.

"That's where it came from?" Allison started running her thumb around on the front of her knee cap. Trying to catch the brunette's eyes.

"Well, I had this friend at one of my schools. Kutner. He kind of revived it. It was my way of keeping people at a distance. But _you_." Remy looked up at the blonde who she realized that she had pulling away from as she told her story. When really she had needed her most. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's middle. "You would have none of that." She buried her face in Allison's chest. Getting a small noise much like a squeal from the blonde.

"So you let me get close?" Allison asked after Remy's little burst of affection calmed and she had settled herself in Remy's arms.

"Hm?" Remy asked against her neck in a hum.

"You told me your name, like real name, and didn't insist on me calling you Thirteen." Allison rationalized. "You said it was your way of keeping people at a distance."

"You're right." Remy paused. "But I'm not keeping everyone else at a distance."

"But you were." Allison replied. Remy rose her brows. "You let me in. You tried not to, but you did." Remy's eyes widened.

"Is it weird that you know more about me than I do." Allison let out a small laugh.

"I don't. I'm just trying to understand you." Allison leaned her head against Remy's collarbone her eyes falling shut, and the exhaustion of the day washing over her. "Can we go to sleep? I'm really tired, and I kind of just want today to be over."

"Of course babe. Are you going to sleep in your jeans?" Remy flicked off her light, fidgeting with the blankets.

"There you go, trying to get me out of my clothes again." Allison grumbled against Remy's shoulder, as she took her jeans off. The silence and darkness seemed to descend on them afterward.

"Hey Rem?"

"What?"

"Thank you for being here. Thank you for making feel better. Thank you for making me feel like the world isn't ending anymore. I love you._ I love you so much._"

**A/N **So I didn't originally plan for this chapter to be like all in Remy's bed.. But then it got kind of long, and I thought I should cut it in half. So review tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I like this updating everyday thing. I think I might just stop going to school, and write all the time... All though I don't think my mom would like that..., or my teachers...

**Disclaimer: **At the beginning of this I said that I would own House when pigs flew. My sister threw on of my many stuffed pigs at me today, and I thought I'd own House for a moment. Then it hit me in the face, with reality, and I knew I never would.

"Yeah, I'm at Remy's. No I'm fine, I just couldn't be there anymore." Remy woke up to Allison's voice, she forced herself to sit up even though she really just wanted to sleep. She looked for the blonde when she had determined that she was no longer in bed.

She stood leaned against the door frame. Phone cupped to her ear. Remy pushed the blankets off, and stood. Legs shaky, and her vision blurry. Her body still half asleep. Allison sunk into the hand she placed on her arm. Resting her head against the brunette's shoulder. The little sleep she had gotten had done little to fight off the exhaustion she was feeling.

"Yeah dad. I'll be there in the morning." Remy wrapped an arm around Allison's middle leading her back to the bed. It was three thirty in the morning, and they still had quite a bit of sleep that needed doing.

"Okay... You go to sleep, I know mom won't want you staying up when she has nurses to take care of her." She rested her head against Remy's shoulder as the brunette lay them down, her eyes falling shut briefly before she forced them back open to keep from falling asleep. "Yes you do. Mom will need you in the morning, and so will Jason and Anthony." Remy pulled the blankets over the two of them again. "Goodnight dad.." Her eyes fell shut for a moment again, in which Remy took the phone from her hand. Her fingers attempted to retain her grip on it, but she soon gave up, and moved the hand to rest on the warm body next to her's hip.

Remy checked the phone, only hearing the plain dial tone, Allison's dad had already hung up. She hung up the cell, set it on her bedside table and snuggled back up to Allison.

XxXxXxX

"Hey give it!" Anthony Allison's youngest, brunette brother called. Punching his brother in the arm. Jason the middle child lifted the chips that the smaller boy wanted higher over his head.

"Boys." Catherine, their mother scolded. In a feeble broken voice. That instantly had their submission. Jason handed over the chips, and took the free seat in the room next to his father. Catherine turned her attention back to her daughter. "You don't need to be here. I'm fine, the doctors think that they need to watch me like hawks to make sure that I, I don't know, get in another car accident in this bed." The older blonde flashed a smile.

"I want to be here mom." Allison insisted, gripping the edge of the bed.

"No one wants to be in a hospital." Catherine responded. Moving her casted arm that rested on her upper stomach trying to find a more comfortable position.

"You know what I mean. I mean that I want to be here with you." Allison put on her own smile.

"You're a wonderful daughter. Is Remy here?" The injured woman looked to the door, and then back to her daughter. Obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she's in the waiting room. She said she didn't want to intrude, that it's a family thing or whatever." Allison looked away, she had really wanted Remy to come in here with her. Something about seeing her mother, all broken like this made her feel like she was just about to fall apart. But Remy didn't have the best record with hospitals, and she definitely didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Tell her that she is family, and she wouldn't be intruding." Catherine patted her daughter's hand with her undamaged one.

"I love you." Allison stated touching her mom's arm. Unable to remember the last time she had told her so. Instantly wondering if she would have thought about that had the accident been..., worse.

"I love you too sweetie. Now go get your girlfriend, I know I wouldn't want to be in a hospital waiting room all alone." Allison nodded smiling at her mother's intuition. The woman knew nothing about Remy's family, or current lack of, or how it had gotten that way, and yet she knew that she shouldn't be left alone. Also she may be smiling at the fact that her mother had said her girlfriend like it was most the normal thing in the world.

Allison entered the waiting room, and found Remy asleep seated on one of the couches. She smiled, creeping up on the brunette. She gave her a small nudge. Resting her hands on her girlfriend's forearms.

"Rem, wake up."

Remy fought down the urge to open her eyes, and tell her that she had never been asleep. Instead she leaned forward, miscalculating and landing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Allison let out a small giggle, and kissed Remy briefly on the lips.

"I thought you were asleep." Allison giggled again. Remy peeked out at her through one open eye.

"I wasn't." The brunette replied. "Do you even know how many times I've slept in a hospital waiting room?" Remy sat up straighter, kissing Allison on the cheek again. This time purposefully.

"Not really." Allison frowned. "My mom says you can come in with the family. You don't have to sit out here all alone." She pulled on Remy's arms.

"Aw, I'm fine really. You should be with your family." Remy slid her hands up to hold Allison by the forearms. Using the leverage to pull herself up to stay eye level with her girlfriend.

"Come on." Allison rolled her eyes at Remy's insistence. Tugging the brunette to the room.

XxXxXxX

"Allie baby girl come here." Lisa wrapped her best friend in a bear hug.

"How are you doing?" Lisa pulled back from her a few steps. Still gripping her upper arms.

"Fine." She gave her head a little shake.

"And your mom?" Lisa asked.

"She's doing fine." Allison glanced to Remy, who had her thumbs hooked in her suspenders. Watching her closely. She wished people would just stop talking about it. Her mom was getting better. She would be coming home from the hospital tomorrow night, and things would go back to normal.

"I was worried." Lisa hugged her tightly again before releasing her.

"Stop it you're going to make me start crying again." Allison shook her head, as if to rid the tears she could feel building in her eyes.

"No. You're not allowed to cry." Remy wrapped her arms around Allison from behind, and slowly started swinging them from side to side. Mumbling something against her neck. Lisa smiled at the way that Allison seemed to calm. Sinking into the brunette.

"Keep your hands to yourselves." A teacher commanded as she walked past. Remy groaned, but grudgingly released the blonde.

"Agh, stupid PDA rule." Allison groaned, leaning against the locker next to her. She slid her hand into Remy's tugging her closer.

"You two really do, touch..., a lot." House showed up at Lisa's side, holding her bag at arms length. "Here, next time I'm not getting it out of your car. So don't forget it." Lisa took the bag, tucking it into the crook of her arm.

"Thank you." Lisa leaned onto her toes and gave him a kiss on the scruffy cheek. Ignoring his complaints. Allison turned her back to the locker behind her.

"We should do something after school." Allison stated. Everyone seemed to know she was avoiding going to the hospital. "Like the mall. I haven't been to the mall for awhile." Lisa nodded. Patting her on the shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go to the mall." Lisa spun back around, lightly smacking House in the stomach. "We're going to the mall." Allison smirked at the way Lisa didn't ask just told him. Before pushing herself off of the lockers and heading for homeroom. Remy following close behind.

Lisa stopped Remy at the door to their class. The taller brunette turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Allison and her mom... They used to be really close. So she's having trouble with this, and she seems pretty much fine right now. But the thing is Allison cares about everything and everyone. So she's going to probably just break down. Not only about this too. Little things make her cry, and big things sometimes seem to not effect her at all." Lisa paused to see if Remy was still listening. She was, so she continued.

"I used to be there when she broke down. Now she'll go to you. Like she did Saturday night. You just need to be there. I need to know that you're going to take care of her, because I know she's going to take care of you." She finished with a small smile.

"Of course I will. I'll always be there for her." Lisa let out a small breath. Shaking her head.

"I knew that." She seemed to be telling herself that not Remy. "Just, I'm protective of her." Lisa looked at the quickly filling classroom. "You're both just so jacked up." She gave Remy's bangs a ruffle, before entering the classroom.

XxXxXxX

"You should get it if you want." Remy commented on her girlfriend's current discussion with herself, while looking at belts.

"I mean I don't even know if I fit in that acronym..." Remy turned around to see the patch that Allison had been thinking about getting to add to her messenger bag.

"I do..." Remy trailed off. Pulling one of the LGBT patches from the rack.

"Do you think you really want to label yourself?" Remy looked at the other various rainbow colored patches. Resting a hand on Allison's hip from behind.

"Well I don't really know what to call myself. I mean... I'm definitely attracted to you." Allison grinned looking her up and down, and taking a step closer. Remy felt heat come unexpectedly to her cheeks. Sometimes when Allison caught her off guard like this. It could just get her all worked up.

"But I don't even know about anyone else right now... But if I'm a girl, and I like a girl. I guess I fit under here." She snagged the patch from her girlfriend going to the cash register. House showed up from the back of the small store next to Remy.

"Were you two just discussing her gayness?" He asked looking from the blonde at the cash register to the brunette next to him and back again.

"I think so." Remy looked a bit puzzled before shaking her head and catching up with the blonde who had just finished paying.

**A/N **It's so short it kills me. Sorry. It's really just the continuation of last chapter. This one might be nearing it's end. As in around three more chapters. Unless I have an epiphany as where to take this next. But don't fear I have a couple other story ideas brewing in this strange little mind of mine. Also a couple one-shots I want to write.

I wasn't going to ask you to review. But I didn't on that one chapter and a lot of you guys didn't so. I think that I should just keep it up. If you read this, you have to review. It's the law, and if you don't you will be a fugitive.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** When I don't have school, I write most of the day. Ta-da. This would have been up sooner if not for a small bout of stubborn writers block :(

**Disclaimer: **Nope no flying pigs...

"It's disgusting." Eric looked over to the Aussie accent. He had a habit of switching between sitting with Lisa, House, Allison, and... everyone, and his best friend Robert. Although he had been sitting with the former slowly more and more over the past few months.

"What?" He asked turning back to his tool of a best friend.

"Them." Robert gestured to the table at which Eric's other friends sat.

"You know that they're my friends right?" Eric asked glancing between his cafeteria food, and his best friend.

"I mean Thirteen, and Allison. How are you okay with... That?" He stabbed her 'Salisbury steak' with his spork. Gesturing angrily at the two girls. Thirteen was currently placing kisses up Allison's arm to her shoulder. Chase's grip on his plastic spork tightened.

"You're just jealous." Eric chuckled.

"No. It's actually gross. I thought that Allison was straight." The Aussie paused. "Allison is straight." He said with more conviction.

"No. I don't think she is." Eric looked in the direction of the blonde in question. Robert glared at the back of his head, nostrils flaring.

"She is I'll prove it to you." He insisted.

"How are you going to prove that Allison is- No. No, Robert no. She's happy right now leave her alone." Eric slapped the table.

"How can she be happy with.. _Her_?" He scowled in the direction of the brunette. Who now had her chin seated on Allison's shoulder, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Which Robert could _see_ Allison melting into.

"Because she loves her." Eric replied, in disbelief at the fact that he couldn't see that.

"She can't." He groaned, landing his forehead on his fist.

"She does, and you're going to have to come to terms with that." Eric glanced at the blonde in question. Who had just pressed a chaste kiss to Thirteen's lips.

"She doesn't." Robert replied as if that settled it. Eric rolled his eyes, and attempted to change the subject. He'd much rather just say that girls were stupid, and talk about last night's game. He knew Chase just loved pointing out everything he could have done better.

XxXxXxX

"Allison, can I talk to you?" Robert asked as his ex-girlfriend came into view, dialing the combination into her lock. She groaned, and leaned against the locker. He obviously hadn't caught her accidentally, since he went out the other side of the school, and didn't have any classes this way after lunch.

"No." She finally recuperated when he reached the row of lockers. Not leaning against, them or in any other way showing that he may be comfortable.

"Allison. I just want to talk." He turned that pleading look on the petite blonde.

"And I don't." She replied with a fake cheery tone, and painful looking smile. Which dropped into a frown. When he didn't respond she turned to leave. Giving her locker an unnecessarily hard shove closed.

"Listen Allison." The blonde just kept walking. Picking up her pace a bit when it was obvious that he was following her. "She's not right for you." That caught her attention.

"What?" Allison whipped around, making Robert stop short, and have to take a step back so he could look her in the eye.

"Thirteen. She isn't right for you." He repeated, with confidence and arrogance galore.

"One. Yes yes she is. She's perfect for me. In every way possible. Two, what? Do you think _you_ are?" She said the last part as if it was ridiculous. But that didn't stop Robert from answering.

"Yes, I do. What you need is a real man. You need someone who can take care of you. Especially now."Allison couldn't help but stare at him with disbelief for a moment. Before it turned to anger.

"Someone to take care of me? You have to be a man to take care of me? Why do you think I need taken care of?" Her anger quickly found itself put to use in a death glare when she couldn't much get it through with just words.

"_Allison_." His condescending tone made Allison want to gag.

"_Robert_." She replied in the same tone, but sprinkled with sarcasm.

"You just don't know what you need." He irked her. He got under her skin without even trying. She took a couple steps away. Needing more space between them, because it was making her uncomfortable.

"I know what I need. Very well, since I'm the one needing it. Right now I need my girlfriend." He seemed to visibly shudder at the word girlfriend. She gave him a humorless smile, before turning.

"Allison." He grabbed her arm. The muscles of it clenching at his touch. He turned her back to face him anyway. Grabbing hold of the other one. "You don't understand. I made a mistake. I still care about you." Allison attempted to back up, but his hands were still firmly gripping her arms, keeping her in his personnel space.

"Robert." She warned. Was it just her, or was he getting closer?

Yes he was. Allison tried shrugging his hands off, but his grip tightened on her arm, and she panicked. He was leaning. So obviously leaning. In a way that people only lean for one thing.

He reached her faster than she expected and attempted to kiss her. Succeeding for a good half a second. She threw out her hands, shoving him off of her, and stumbling back a few steps until there was a good amount of space between them. She was suddenly very aware of how empty the halls had gotten. Where was Remy. She needed Remy.

Robert shook the push off, and was closing the distance between them again. With long strides. Concern on his features. He just didn't get it.

"Robert. Get away from me. I don't want anything to do with you, so just leave me alone." She stumbled backwards a couple more steps. Nervous about taking her eyes off of him. Not wanting to turn her back on him.

"Allison." He pleaded with her name. Eyes wide and begging.

"Get out of here asshole." Allison had never been so grateful to hear House's voice.

Roberts wide blue eyes instantly went to slits in a death glare at the other guy.

"Scram." House jumped forward a bit. Only a few feet behind Allison. Robert after a quick glance between House, and Allison turned and left, fleding down the hall and around a corner.

"What the hell was that all about?" House asked. Stopping the blonde who was still taking slow steps backward at arms length away from him.

"How much did you see?" She asked, turning to face him after a few more seconds of staring at the corner Robert had turned to make sure he was gone.

"You backing away from him." House answered readily, in an out of character way. "Why, how much did you care if I saw?" He narrowed his eyes as the blonde looked at her feet.

She was ashamed of something he determined.

"Where's Remy?" Allison brushed off the question and looked up at House, who was staring her down with this intense scrutiny.

"Waiting by your car, where you told her to go. I was coming back in to get my keys out of my locker. When I saw _that_. What didn't you want me to see Cameron?" He looked up to the corner Robert had turned.

"Nothing." She answered a bit too quickly and cursed herself for it. She knew that House noticed, and looked to the side, away from his eyes. Hoisting her bag up on her shoulder, she headed for the door.

XxXxXxX

"Hey babe. What kept you so long?" Allison was asked by her girlfriend who was leaning against the passenger side of her car, when she reached it.

"Oh nothing. Just my lock." Allison lied, looking up and throwing Remy a smile. Happy that the car was between them, because she was sure that Remy would try for a kiss, and Allison knew she couldn't kiss her right now. Not only did her mouth feel disgusting from the kiss Robert had forced on her. But she hated lying to her, and she was sure that if they were closer Remy would notice it right away.

"Oh..." Remy frowned, or maybe she did notice even with the distance. Allison unlocked the car, and slipped inside. The brunette on the other side followed suit.

"Is everything alright?" Remy asked, setting her bag at her feet and fishing out her work shirt.

"Yeah, just dandy." Allison replied. Her insides twisting as she lied again.

"You made fun of me for saying dandy on Monday." The brunette mock-glared at her. Not getting a reaction from the blonde she frowned. Usually she would reply with the something around the lines of that it was different when Remy used weird words. As she commonly did, or that Remy was a 'bad influence' on her. "Are you sure you're alright?" She gently touched the blonde's arm.

"Rem, I'm driving." Allison replied, keeping here eyes firmly glued on the road, and shaking the fingers barely touching her arm off. This was just adding to the reasons that Remy knew something was wrong. Allison had been fine with her touching her, and in many other ways distracting her while she drove, on many different occasions.

"Babe, I just want to make sure you're okay..." Remy knit her brows in a frown at the way, a bit of frustration and sorrow slipped onto Allison's focused features.

"I'm fine." Allison reassured, in a not very reassuring voice as she pulled into the parking lot of the laundromat. Remy let out a small huff. Obviously dissatisfied with the response. She turned to face Allison in her seat. In just her white tank top. Mid-changing into her uniform. "You should go. Don't want to be late." Allison gave her an unencouraging smile. That made Remy really not want to leave her.

"Allison... You can tell me anything." Remy touched the blonde's cheek with her knuckles. She still wasn't looking at her. "I love you." The brunette added. It made guilt well up in Allison.

She _couldn't_ tell her. She just felt. Ashamed. That she had left herself open for him to kiss. Also a bit disgusting that he had kissed her. Just over all. Maybe she'd be able to tell her after she'd brushed her teeth about a hundred times.

"I love you too." Allison replied. Unable to put on a smile. Remy leaned across the divider, and Allison panicked a bit. Leaning away from the brunette. Causing the kiss aimed for the corner of her mouth to land awkwardly around her ear. "You should go." She insisted, unlocking the doors for emphasis.

"See you tomorrow." Remy sounded like a kicked puppy. Well if puppies could talk. Allison was pretty sure that that's what a kicked one would sound like.

"Yeah. Movie night." Allison managed to flash a smile, that was met with a blank stare. Remy opened the door behind her and slid out.

"Yeah... Bye..." Remy took a few steps backward. Pulling on her shirt. Before she turned around. Seeming to not want to take her eyes of the blonde. Allison watched her walk to the door, just as a middle aged guy walked out. Handing her the keys. She nodded to him and he barely sparred her a glance. Well a glance to her face.

Allison tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Banging her forehead against it. She felt like an idiot, and a horrible girlfriend. Remy just wanted to make sure that she was okay, and she had given her the cold shoulder.

She drove home, in a bit of a fog. Getting beeped at at least three times. She finally got there, and fell against her bed. Fumbling for her phone in her pocket.

"Hey Allie." The voice on the other end of the line answered enthusiastically.

"Hey Lisa..." Allison pulled her knees to her chest, lying on her side.

"What's up? Did something happen with your mom?" Allison inwardly groaned. Hoping that the fact that something had been up hadn't been that evident to Remy in the car, or else she'd know with more than just her lover's intuition that she wasn't alright like she had insisted.

"No. Something happened with Robert." She replied, squeezing the phone to her ear. "... and Remy." She added, squeezing her knees. "I'm an idiot..."

"I'm assuming you want to talk about it?" Allison could hear Lisa's frown, and nodded while she mumbled mhmm. Into the phone.

**A/N **Sorry to those of you that like Chase, since I made him a bit of a creepy, douch-ie ass in this chapter. I'm hoping to have the next one up soon. So review and soon will become sooner... (That sounds more like a demand than a plead.) review and soon will become sooner.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I'm a little brainfried right now so that's all I'm going to say before I embarrass myself...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House.. You see the if. That's because I don't.

"You're avoiding me." Remy stated after an unusually quiet car ride to school. They had just pulled up into Allison's usual space in the corner of the parking lot. Two over from Lisa's, with House's motorcycle occasionally parked between.

"I'm sitting right next to you?" Allison stated, brow furrowed in confusion, as she paused in her reach for her bag tossed in the back seat looking at her girlfriend for a moment. To see her observing her like something foreign.

"Yes, but you're avoiding me." Remy reached forward and touched Allison's cheek. Watching the way the blonde's eyes fell shut sharply. Confliction flickering across her features. It felt so nice to be touched by her. But at the same time made her head swim with guilt.

"I'm not avoiding you." She sounded far off, like the hand on her cheek was a bit distracting. She obviously was. It had been almost two days since the incident with Robert. She and Remy hadn't kissed once.

"You no not physically... Well yeah physically, kind of. But- Allison you won't even look at me." Remy let out an exasperated sigh. Falling limp in her seat. But never removing her hand from her girlfriend's cheek. The blonde gave her a pointed look. Giving her all her attention, yet none at all.

"What happened?" Remy brushed a blonde lock of hair out of the blonde's face. Leaning down to look her in the eye.

"I..." Allison paused, feeling like an idiot for not telling her. But still unable to get the words out. Unable to say it, because it just made her feel so..., gross.

"... House told me about Chase." Remy bit her lip. She hadn't asked, he had just told her. Even if she didn't want to know. Stating that she needed to stop mopping around, and told her to go kiss and make up..., or maybe more than kiss.

"What did he tell you?" Allison looked from the divider between them. Remy could just barely hold back the urge to kiss her. So close, and looking so forlorn.

"Just that you and Chase were alone in the hall together, and there seemed to have been an altercation." Remy smiled loosely at her use of another not so average word. A weak smile fluttered across the blonde's lips too. Remy missed those lips.

"Altercation..." Allison glanced at the divider. "He said that you weren't right for me." The attempt at a joking atmosphere died in the air. Allison watched Remy's hand seated on the corner of the car seat clench into a fist. Allison felt another surge of guilt at not telling her sooner. Making Remy feel like she had done something wrong.

"You're perfect for me." The blonde closed her hand over the one still on her cheek. Remy seemed to be somewhere else though.

"I'm not... I'm so messed up." Allison gave the hand a squeeze as it started to pull away. Forcing it back to her cheek.

"We're both messed up." She affirmed. "Who isn't these days. He's just jealous.., and in denial that I'm in love with, very female you." She gave Remy's hand another squeeze.

"If it wasn't true... Why were you avoiding me?" Allison couldn't not notice the way Remy moved back a bit. She hated the distance being formed between them.

"He kissed me." Allison's features instantly formed a look of absolute disgust. When she had started to confess she wasn't sure if she'd tell her that part, because she really really wanted to forget about it. But anything to reassure her was worth it. Anything to make this distance between them disappear. Emotionally, as well as physically.

"He what?" Remy ground it between her teeth. Anger that she was obviously trying to keep under control evident in her eyes.

"It was, I don't know his way of proving he was right for me. I've brushed my teeth at least fourteen times. I pushed him away. It, it- Rem, say something."

"You know you could have told me? It's not your fault. I- did you... Did you think I'd be mad at you? I would never... Sure I want to kill Chase. But you know I live with House and he'd probably help me hide the body. But, that's not your fault. Al, I love you." Allison felt the guilt that had been growing in her explode. She was pretty sure that it was because because of the wide innocent eyes Remy was giving her. The way she said it with that stripped of everything sincerity you really only got with little kids and dying people. But above all the worry in her words. The brunette was actually worried she had done something to make her think she couldn't tell her.

"No of course not Rem. I, I know that you wouldn't be mad. I was just, grossed out. I hate that... I hate that he did it. That he could, I feel like..." Allison stopped, knowing what she was about to say sounded a bit ridiculous. She could only hope that Remy would understand.

"Like?" The brunette encouraged, running her thumb over Allison's cheek unconsciously.

"Like I left myself open for it. Like I didn't stop him soon enough. Like it was my fault..." Allison closed the distance between them burying her face in the brunette's neck, and trying to stop tears from filling her eyes.

"Allison, you didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault. It's Chase's, and I'm going too..." She trailed off, clenching her fists against Allison's back. Trying to ward off the anger building in her. That was not what Allison needed right now. She gave the blonde a firm squeeze.

Both jumped when they heard a small knock on the window. Allison looked over Remy's shoulder blushing at a smiling Lisa. The blonde crawled practically on top of Remy to open the door. Landing a hand between her thighs on her way.

"You guys are going to be late. So, wrap..., whatever this is up." The brunette outside of the car glanced in, before back down to her bag where she had been digging around.

Allison rolled her eyes. "You'll be late too." Lisa knew just what this was. Remy attempted to turn around. Feeling a bit awkward being in the middle of the conversation, physically, and looking in the completely opposite direction. Running out of chair space as she did so. She fell the short distance to the asphalt. Landing painfully on her tailbone.

"Fuck..." She groaned. Eyes squeezed shut for a brief moment trying to ignore the pain.

"Are you okay?" Lisa beat the shocked Allison to the question.

"Yeah. I just you know, landed on my ass." Remy attempted to stand, and letting out a small groan. Settling back on her hands.

"I bet Allison will kiss it better." Lisa commented offering a hand to help the other brunette up, which she waved away.

"I think I just want to lay here on the ground for a while." She stated.

"Nope. We're going to be late." Allison crawled out of the car, and gave the brunette's shirt a tug. "I'll kiss it better if you get up?" She offered. Remy used the blonde's hips as leverage and pulled herself up making their faces level. She placed a quick kiss on her nose, then turned to Lisa. Not noticing the way Allison followed the small amount of contact, until she was to far to reach.

"Okay.. School, let's get that over with." Remy turned to head for the building as the first bell could be heard faintly signaling that they only had four minutes to homeroom. She gave the blonde's hand in her's a small tug. While she fumbled with her keys to lock the car.

XxXxXxX

"I'm checking your heart rate."

"Then use my wrist or my jugular... You're touching my boob." Allison grabbed the wrist of her girlfriend's hand touching her chest.

"Well that was the point..." Remy trailed off as Allison removed her hand and let it drop at her side. "Your breathing was irregular, I had to make sure you were okay." She called after the blonde that had just taken back off running.

"It's gym... We have to run over a mile... My breathing's going to get irregular." Allison said in between breaths when Remy caught up.

"You should know. I'll take any chance to touch your chest." Remy replied, slowing to keep pace with the slightly slower blonde.

"We're going to finish last. Which means another lap... Wonderful." Allison put on burst of speed, which she instantly regretted. When her overly competitive girlfriend sped up and past her. Before stopping for a second and waiting for her to catch up.

"Sorry." She gave Allison those puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not. mad at you." She replied keeping pace with the brunette, which she found a bit difficult.

"You're making that mad face."

"I'm not mad... My sides hurt, and I don't want to run another lap." Allison threw her head back with a groan. Remy tried not to let her mind go to where, and when she had seen the blonde do that before.

"Then we have to pass Cole... Race you." Remy gave the blonde a small swat on the thigh, before speeding up again. Allison groaned before doing the same.

The two managed to pass the dark-skinned boy at the back of the pack.

"If you can... Run that... Fast.. Why are you always behind me?" Allison panted hands on her knees.

"I enjoy the view." Remy smirked turning around as she said it to avoid the playful glare Allison was throwing her way. "Hey!" She yelped when she received a small swat to the rear. Hands going to protect her bruised backside. "I already got smacked in the ass by the asphalt today."

"God, I'm sorry Rem." Allison wrapped the other girl in a bear hug from behind. Of in the corner like that no one really noticed them, as they had dispersed to begin their 'choice of activity' as their gym teacher, Mr. Jefferson called it. It was really just a way for him to sit on his ass, and occasionally show off his basketball skills.

"I forgot." She stated in the brunette's ear.

"It's okay." Remy pouted. "Kiss me better." Allison's eyebrows shot up at the suggestion.

"Here? …. _There?_" The disbelieving tone in the blonde's voice made Remy chuckle.

"No." Remy turned around so their noses were brushing. "Here." She puckered her lips and Allison giggled before leaning in and doing as she had been told.

"You're so cute." She stated pulling back from the brunette who still had her eyes closed from the kiss that had probably lasted a bit longer than it should have.

"Hm-m. You're the one's that so cute." Remy replied, leaning into another kiss as Allison leaned out. Remy let out a small frustrated noise. Taking a step forward.

"We should probably go participate in class. Hmm?" Allison proposed not making a move to get out of the brunette's grip.

"One more? I missed your lips..." Remy again cast those big puppy eyes down at the blonde. Who in her attempts to move out of reach of her lips had managed to lean back into the brunette's hands so she was standing with one leg between the other girl's legs, and she had a hand on her shoulder, and another on her lower back.

"Okay. But if you try anything.." She warned before leaning back into the brunette. Very conscious of any possible movement of the hand on her lower back, or upper ass that is.

"Hey! PDA!" Allison jumped away from the brunette as a foam football came twirling their way. House closely followed. He chuckled. Scooping the ball back up, and tossing it Foreman's way.

"Wait you were actually trying to make us _stop_ kissing?" Allison asked, catching the ball as it came back to their corner of the gym.

"Well yeah. Prince Blondie is coming this way." House nodded in the direction of an approaching Chase. Before chucking the ball a little high over Eric's head. Forcing the dark-skinned boy to jump to get it. Allison looked in the direction of the Aussie, stopping Remy from whipping around with a hand on her arm.

"He's going to want to get a rise out of you." Allison stated when the glare that had been intended for Chase was directed at her.

"He's going to get one." The brunette ground out. A stiffness forming in her shoulders.

"What the hell?" Allison groaned at the Australian accent, shouted their way. "Are you like showing off to me?"

"No. This is my girlfriend. We're supposed to kiss. Oh now you might think that people just kiss whoever they want. But that's not how it works." At the end her voice dipped down from her sarcastic lilt to a menacing tone. Allison took a step closer behind her, her grip on her arm tightening.

"What are you talking about?" He sneered looking around the gym filled with students, and taking a step forward. His voice lowering volume to a menacing hiss.

"Oh? You don't want everyone to know that you like molested my girlfriend in the hallway?" Remy's sarcasm returned full force.

"I didn't, we kissed. Sorry that she just needs a real man that much." Thirteen's cool attitude vanished at that comment, and she gave him a hard shove to the chest. Sending him stumbling backwards eyes wide with shock. His eyebrows went back down in seconds though, and he returned the shove. Which Remy would have happily recuperated, and some more. But she fell the foot or so back into Allison. Who wrapped her arms around her waist, and held her tight.

"_Don't. This is going to get you nowhere." _Allison breathed in her ear. Loosening her arms around her slowly until she was sure that she wouldn't launch herself at Chase who was staring at the two, with an expression like he had just tasted something awful. But had been caught off guard by it.

"I think she seems pretty satisfied with me." Remy shot back. Catching the blonde's hands as she released her, and sliding her fingers in between hers from above.

"What is going on here?" The angry voice of their gym teacher commanded.

"She attacked me!" Chase threw an accusing finger at Thirteen.

"She did not. He attacked me!" Allison shot back.

"Woah, woah. I think that this will be resolved with a nice detention. Tonight." He looked between the three students. He was somewhat infamous throughout the school with his logic, any situation could be solved with a detention. No matter what, how it came about or why. Sitting in a room not talking for forty minutes after school could fix it.

"I have a soccer game." Chase whined. Thirteen rolled her eyes, glad she didn't have to _work_.

"Well then tomorrow." Allison opened her mouth to say something about the obvious favoritism at play. Robert was a star player. But Remy cupped a hand over it.

"You two. Tonight, room 107." Remy nodded her head, and used the one on Allison's mouth to nod hers. Mr. Jefferson walked off. Not before handing them their detention slips. He grabbed Chase's shoulder and led him away as he did.

"That was so, not right." Allison pouted, looking down at the paper sentencing her to forty minutes of boredom.

"We don't have to be in a room with Chase today, for an extended period of time. I think that went the best way it could have." The brunette responded. Shaking her own paper around an making it snap loudly through the air.

"He could have done something more..., productive than detention." Allison argued. Grabbing  
>Remy's arm to stop the noise of the paper.<p>

"Yeah, he could have suspended us for fighting. I should be grateful he didn't. Who wouldn't listen to Chase? Especially with how much his dad gives the school."

"True." Allison admitted. "Rem... Thanks." Allison looked around the gym and then back to her girlfriend's eyes.

"For... What?"

"Standing up for me." The blonde replied matter-of-factly. Before wrapping Remy in a quick tight hug.

**A/N **I'm not sure how much I like this one... I'm said to say, that there will probably only be like, two or three more chapters of this. Although there may just be a sequel. (Well most likely there will.) So yeah, review. Review. Review. Review. You should totally review.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** This one took a little longer than usual... Sorry, you see there's this scene in the beginning that strains the M rating... It took me pretty long time to make presentable. I'm still not sure if it is... So bear with me, and my inexperience, and hopefully enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Hey, hey, you know what. All us Cadley shippers should go and kidnap David Shore and make him sign over the rights to the show like after the series finale airs, and then we can lie dormant a few years. Get Hugh Laurie on board because he's a cool guy and then make Cadley a real thing. If that makes sense. But you know all this is centering around the fact that David Shore owns House. Not me.

The handle of the car door was hard to open when she was reaching behind her like that. While looking around the parking lot for anyone that could spot them, and get them in trouble for making out- Well more like on the verge of sex on the side of Allison's car.

But she finally managed to, taking a step forward, thus forcing the blonde that had latched onto her neck to take one back. So she could pull it open, and then was pushed back into it. Landing heavily on the back seat, Allison crawling on top of her, and pulling the door shut behind her. Hiding them behind the tinted windows.

"Allison. Don't you think that we should move out of the school parking lot?" Remy asked, pushing the blonde on top of her back a bit so that she could see her face, but not so much as to create a distance between them.

"That's part of the thrill isn't it?" She asked, moving back in for another kiss. Which Remy only stopped after a tongue started begging for entry against her lips.

"What if someone catches us?" The brunette worried, glancing from side to side for emphasis even though she couldn't see outside of the car from her place trapped under the blonde in the back seat of her car.

"They won't." Allison reassured her. Leaning back in for a kiss. "I'd think that you'd be a bit more of a risk taker.." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Hovering so close to Remy that it brushed over her swollen lips. Earning a groan from the brunette in the process.

"I don't want to get in trouble.. Twice in one day." Remy desperately tried to keep a hold of her reasons for wanting to stop when she felt a hand sliding up her shirt. Pausing and drawing a slow torturous circle around her naval.

"We won't.. _If you're quiet_..." Allison lifted herself up on the hand that wasn't doing terribly wonderful things under the brunette's shirt. Looking around the pretty much empty parking lot."There's almost no one here." She observed before falling back down a bit to lean nose to nose with Remy again. Staring straight into her girlfriend's bright gray green eyes. Irises filled almost to the edge with dilated pupils.

"Now, if you wanted to ruin the mood some more. It would be the right time now." Allison smirked at the way Remy shook her head swiftly from side to side. Leaning forward into the blonde's lips, before she could say anything else.

Remy slid her hand between the blonde's thighs. Smiling against her lips when she felt her underwear moist with arousal. Allison let out a strangled groan when a finger pressed against her center through the annoying fabric of her panties.

"That's not fair..." Allison sighed out, when the small pressure of a finger against the wetness growing in her panties turned into gentle strokes. Just as teasing as the pressure before. But just that much more torturous.

"You're always wearing a skirt. That's your fault." Remy breathed against Allison's ear, her blonde hair tickling her cheek. Allison let out another groan when she felt another finger join the other torturing her.

"If, you're goin-ah!" The blonde's hips bucked into Remy's hand as she pushed the annoying fabric of her underwear out of the way and plunged two fingers up to the knuckle in her.

"What was that?" Remy asked cockily, her lips, forming a smirk right by the blonde's ear, and just getting an unintelligible noise in response. As Allison attempted to muffle the noises Remy was ellicting from her with the brunette's neck.

"Remy... Don't tease me... Not here." Allison pressed her pelvis firmly into Remy's hand accentuating her point, and grinding into the brunette's fingers until she picked up her pace. When she did it sent Allison's nerves on fire.

She could barely muffle a close to scream of pleasure when attention was given to her clit. Which had all but been ignored up until this time. It shoved her over the edge. Combined with the teasing, and amazingly pleasing pace she had picked up, with the preexisting arousal from the making out, and the exhibitionist in the blonde. It rolled through her, and she buried her face in the brunette's neck to keep from letting the custodians know about the ecstasy she was currently falling into.

"God." She moaned against Remy's neck. Moaning again as the digits buried in her were retrieved, slowly.

Remy felt lips kissing lightly on her jawline. She held back a groan when the hand that had been holding Allison up next to the bare strip of stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Her skin tingling with the need to be touched with more than a brush of the hand.

Allison seemed to read her thoughts and her hand slid down the front of Remy's jeans. Her other hand unbuckling her belt, and unzipping her jeans. Giving herself a bit more room to work with. The brunette's breath hitched when a finger slid into her. Not teasing, or riling her up like she had Allison. Starting out a slow, pumping rhythm. Before adding another finger and then another.

She soon had the brunette under her moaning gasping and bucking into her hand, begging her not to stop.

"Never." Allison promised, before curling her fingers into her causing her to fall off the edge of the cliff she had been building up to. She let out a heavy breath. Allison laid a light kiss on Remy's bare neck, right in reach of her lips. Traveling up to her ear. "I love you. So much." She stated. Leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's temple. Watching her slowly start come back down, or up if you use the cliff metaphor. Mumbling out.

"I love you." When she got enough air in her lungs.

XxXxXxX

"No! We're not done talking about this!" Remy groaned. She had nowhere to go, and she was seriously on the verge of a breakdown. Allison had never really gotten angry _with_ her. But now she was. Really angry.

Remy dropped her forehead against the far wall of her bed. Gripping the backs of her ankles, and trying to pull her legs in as close to her as possible, and make herself as small as possible.

You could call it fighting. Although neither wanted to. How had that little exhibition in Allison's car only been an hour ago? How was she this riled up over _college_? Although it was probably more her attitude about it.

"God. I sound like my mom." That was the first break in her anger.., not so much anger as frustration. A good sign. "I just. I don't understand how it can be so not a big deal to you." The muscles in the brunette's back clenched when she felt a familiar touch to it. The mattress dipped behind her as Allison crawled onto it.

What Remy really didn't want to admit was that it was killing her on the inside. She wanted to go to school, and she wanted to be able to do what she loved. Which she knew would require that school. But the simple fact was that it wasn't possible. She didn't have the money, and had no way of making anywhere near enough of it. For all she knew her college fund may have gone into one of the many different residences her and her father had moved through in the past two years, or to pay for the bills needed to maintain them.

The hand that had been placed on her back, as if to someway bring her back from wherever she had gone. Was being taken back, and Remy desperately wanted to pull it back. To make Allison run it soothingly down her back, and remind her that she was there, or simple be there. She was doing it again she knew. When she should be opening up, and holding onto to Allison. She was closing herself off, and curling away. If she was an animal she would definitely be an Armadillo she decided.

"Rem... Look at me please... I'm sorry I yelled. God, I know you hate it when I yell. Even when it's not at you."

"Rem... I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen when I showed you the paper. They were giving them out to the seniors in Calculus..." Remy pulled herself tighter together. Heart pounding in her ears. She knew if she tried to speak now she wouldn't be able to explain herself very well, and that would just make the whole thing worse.

"It's not that I don't want to go..." Remy told the wall after an unbearable, long silence. She relaxed the tension in her shoulders and found it had crept into almost all of her muscles in the awkward position she was in. Allison placed a hand lightly in between her shoulder blades. Telling by that note in her voice that there was more, and also that she wouldn't get it if she pried.

"It's that I can't." She finally finished, after much gentle stroking of her back. Remy slowly turned, meeting concerned blue eyes. "I don't have the..." She trailed off looking for a word other than money. She hated the word, had since she was a little kid. "Means." She finally decided on. Looking back from her examination of the crack in the ceiling to those bright eyes.

"Remy... There's plenty of ways out there." She sounded a bit surprised, and the brunette decided that was a good thing. She needed to stop deflecting with her. Her walls had just grown like that like a turtle..., or armadillo shell. If there was a threat she immediately pulled inside, and only looked out to make sure no one came prodding with a stick, and scare of anyone that had with her snarky remarks. She knew that she was like House in that way.

"You're... Brilliant. You would have no trouble finding at least a little financial aid." Remy managed to hold back a scoff at the words financial aid. Those she had learned to hate along with, new, money, and I'm so sorry. But coming from Allison they just seemed like..., adjectives.

"I need more than a little." The brunette finally admitted. Looking away from Allison again, and down the crack between her bed and the wall.

"You'll be able to find a lot, and hey we'll be going together right. So you don't have to worry about boarding." Remy's eyes went wide at that statement.

Had Allison just inadvertently said they would be living together? Practically just promised they would still be together after high school?

"Do you really think that I'm going to let my straight A, corrects the teacher when House doesn't, barely has to look at her homework to correct mine, girlfriend not go to college? We will find a way for you to go to school." Allison assured.

"You're smarter than me." Remy stated brushing off the compliment, and looking back between her bed and the wall. A blush coloring her cheeks.

"I wish." Allison giggled, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist from behind and burying her face into the place between her shoulder the back of her neck. "We'll find a way for you to get through college." Allison's voice came muffled from Remy's shoulder. She gave her another squeeze. Attempting to lighten the mood between them.

"I love you." Remy stated. A hand going up to stoke the ones clasped over her stomach.

"I love you too. That's why I'm not going to let you work at a mini mart for the rest of your life. Although today you might not even get into that job without something after high school." Remy turned around to see that thoughtful look Allison got when she rambled like this. Kissing her on the forehead.

"You're to good for me." She stated, brushing a thumb over her cheekbone.

"No. I'm not."

**A/N **Short chapter. I apologize. But it's setting the plot for the rest of the story, and the _sequel_. Well the second half was ^^ I hoped you enjoyed it, hey if you did review and I'll know. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** So my idea for this chapter failed. Epically. So I did what I always do when I don't know what to do with a story. I made a time jump. Originally this wasn't the last chapter, but now it is... I hope that you enjoyed it...

**Disclaimer: **Oh David Shore... I would love to own House, but then it would be over, and I wouldn't be able to do anything with it. So I'd like a time machine too. Since we are talking about miracles, and fantasy lands, because I do not own House.

"Rem, House doesn't get back from work for like an hour so- Mrs. Harris!" Allison stopped mid sentence. The suggestive tone in her voice dropping into shock, and embarrassment when she looked up from where she was kicking off her shoes to see the social worker looking very amused. The blonde turned bright red and looked back down at the floor. Tugging on a loose string of her denim cut offs.

"Hello Allison." Mrs. Harris gave her a small knowing smile.

"Hi, it's been awhile. I didn't know you were going to be here... Should I go or..." Allison looked to the door she had just come in, still hanging halfway open with the screen door shut. Letting the hot indoor air and hot outdoor air mingle in the mid-July heat. Stumbling over her words, and if possible, her blush deepening.

Remy was shaking with laughter she was trying to hold back from her place on the floor across from the social worker at the coffee table.

"No, it's fine. Remy and I were just going over the papers for her scholarship project. I have to say it's very impressive. She said you'd be coming by in a little bit. We're almost finished." Mrs. Harris waved her off, turning back to the papers scattered about the table that Allison hadn't noticed.

"Oh well that's exciting." Allison walked over to the table, falling to her knees to look down at the various important looking papers. Her cheeks still burning.

"So exciting..., and somewhat terrifying." Remy dropped a packet of a couple papers stapled together that she had been holding up looking over all her checked boxes, and numbers, and written answers. Her heart picking up with nerves. "I needed an adult's recommendation..." The brunette rocked back and forth on her palms.

"And here you have one." Mrs. Harris set the paper she had been writing on on top of a stack of other ones in the same print as it.

"Thank you so much." Remy flashed her one of those charming smiles.

"I should probably get going then." The middle aged woman looked around the room. Reaching for her bag on the floor, and giving Remy a small pat on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." The brunette let out a heavy huff falling backwards.

"Not if they look take one look at that photography project you have there. They'd be blind, and stupid not to pick you." Mrs. Harris stated, straightening out her shirt, and looking around to make sure she hadn't left anything before looking back to the brunette who was giving her a slightly disbelieving look.

"I'm serious. You should definitely put a lot of effort into that one." She stopped at the door and looked back at the two girls. "But don't depend on it. Those all have very good reasons for them to give the scholarship to you." Remy was still frowning disbelievingly at her. Mrs. Harris gave her a little nod before exiting.

"Well that was nice of her." Allison stated looking at the door, then back to Remy on the floor.

"Yes, I'm eternally in that woman's debt." Remy replied seriously. Watching the ceiling.

"So, am I finally going to get to see this photography thing?" Allison asked, leaning over the lying down girl on the floor.

"No." Remy replied. Looking back from the closed door to the still paper covered table.

"Come onnnn." Allison groaned hanging over the brunette, and letting her curls fall down around her face.

"I don't.. It's not that good." Remy turned her head so she was looking to the side, instead of up into those begging blue eyes.

"Mrs. Harris seems to think it is... And so does House." The blonde gave a little huff. Rocking back and forth on her knees and hands. Causing her hair to tickle Remy's neck, and cheeks under her. The brunette scrunched up her face as the locks brushed over her nose. "What the hell is up with that?" She asked, attempting to lean forward to look Remy in the eyes. But she stubbornly looked the other way.

"You show House. House. But not me? I'm severely insulted." She fell back onto her feet, and crossed her arms under her chest in a pouty way.

"I didn't show him. He stole them, and wouldn't give it back until he was done inspecting them..." Remy looked up at the blonde beside her, the frustration in her voice written plainly on her face. For the first time noticing how little of a shirt her girlfriend was wearing.

"Well I want to see it..." Allison fell back onto her palms. So she was looking down into her girlfriend's eyes. A pout on her lips.

"Nope."

Allison moved forward a bit. Placing a kiss on her nose, before moving back away. Leaning on her knees.

"You still can't see it." Allison laid a swift kiss on her lips.

"Nope."

Another kiss a bit longer this time.

"Hm-mm." She mumbled against the blonde's lips. But Allison ignored her. Giving her a small push to the shoulder so she fell flat against the floor, and was easily crawled upon. "I know what you're trying to do, it's not going... to... work..." Remy started, but faltered when the blonde rose up from her position nibbling down her jaw. To remove her tank top. Revealing a rather bright red lace bra.

Allison rose her brows and leaned back in for a rather heavy kiss. Which had Remy cupping the red lace when they broke for air. The blonde smirked, and pulled Remy's hands from her chest by the wrists. Watching a look of frustration wash back over the brunette's features.

"What about those pictures now?" Allison asked. Remy groaned.

"You're using your body against me." She groaned attempting to wiggle her wrists free from Allison's grip, and then giving up frustrated.

"Yeah... It's working too."

"This isn't fair." Allison leaned forward and held Remy's lips in a kiss. Releasing one of her hands.

"Show me..." The blonde breathed against Remy's neck. Getting a weak shake of the head in the negatory. Allison found Remy's pulse point. Running her hot tongue over her rapid heart rate. "Now?" Allison questioned, knowing she was getting close to the point when Remy would do anything she asked. But she stubbornly denied her again.

Allison slid a hand under Remy's thin tee-shirt. Rubbing circles on a hipbone with her thumb, and feathering her fingers up the brunette's sensitive side. Making her shiver despite the heat, and oh yes, the heat.

"Now?" She asked pulling back a bit to look up at Remy's eyes. Allison smiled hopefully against a collarbone her lips had found somewhat interesting. Remy let out a shaky breath when Allison's finger ran down the curve of a breast. But she shook her head again. Knowing that she couldn't hold out much longer she took evasive action. Cupping one of Allison's clothed breasts, and giving the nipple a tease with her thumb. Catching Allison off guard. Her grip on the brunette's other wrist tightened, but she couldn't stop the hand already torturing her chest.

Soon the attempts to persuade, and evade persuasion were forgotten.

So that's what House came home to.

Two girls in the middle of a heated make out session on his living room floor. One topless. Something he'd _dreamed_ about. He stopped, wondering how long it would take them to notice him.

Allison paused. Pulling back a few millimeters to ask with lips brushing the brunette's. "Can I see it now?"

House's brows went up at this question. Deciding that now was a good time to make his presence known. "See what?"

The reaction he was pretty sure was worth alerting them to his presence even if it may have killed his chances at getting to see them do more than kiss. Allison scuttled backwards. An arm covering her barely clothed chest, while a hand searched behind her for her shirt. Where was her shirt. Her shirt should be here somewhere.

"What did you want to see?" He asked looking around room. Pretending to look nowhere but Allison's bare torso. While sneaking obvious glances. Which made her blush, and tighten her grip around herself.

"Remy won't show me her photography... thing." Allison pulled her shirt over her head roughly.

"Oh." House stepped forward, and over Remy. Scooping up a manilla envelope from the table. He dropped it in Allison's lap. "Don't get it wet." He looked at her lap pointedly. Earning a glare in response.

"Those are some pretty pretty pictures in there." He added marching up the stairs.

"I think House just gave you a compliment.." Allison observed. Starting to open the envelope. Then jumping backward onto the couch out of reach of the brunette.

"I think he may have." Remy replied, leaning her temple against the couch at Allison's feet in defeat, and watching her look through the work that just might be getting her into college.

XxXxXxX

"Rem!" Allison threw up a hand blocking the spray of the hose in her direction. "That's wet." The brunette turned a duh look on her at the blonde's observation. "I mean cold..." Allison ran a hand over her bare stomach chasing the droplets off of her sun warmed skin. Leaving goosebumps in the waters path.

"It's hot." Remy replied. Removing her thumb from the end of the hose to let the water stream out onto the dry grass.

"Yes, but that's cold." Allison shoved the hose and Remy's wet hand and arm away. Opening one eye behind her over-sized sunglasses. "You're wet." She commented, brushing Remy's damp bangs out of her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding her magazine.

"Ha, not in front of your brothers." Lisa chuckled from her place on the deck a few feet away. Her squirt gun in hand, to ward off the two boys. Running about, throwing the water balloons Remy had filled for them at each other.

"I meant literally." Allison shot Lisa a playful glare at her interpretation of the innocent observation. "You're dripping on me- and do not make that dirty, because I can see your sex wheels turning." Remy's features twitched into a bashful smile, and she placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips catching her by surprise.

The brunette turned on the boys who had gotten close during their exchange and blocked half of the end of the hose spraying them with the icy water. Which they pretended to run from, but let the water drench them, taking it as a welcome relief to the very hot summer air.

Allison gave the tie on the neck of Remy's bikini top a tug, to pull her level with her face. Remy quickly complied. Letting Allison almost whisper in her ear. "I love you."

"I know." Remy replied with a small smirk. Allison's playful smile turned into an angry glare, and she gave one of the strings of the tie in her hand a tug. The brunette gasped, dropping the hose in her hand, and wrapping an arm over her chest. "Allison!" She yelped. Getting a smug grin from the blonde when she turned on her.

"Don't be so cocky next time." She replied looking back to the magazine in her hands over the tops of her sunglasses.

"Okay I love you. With all my heart, and all the other parts of me." Lisa let out a small aw noise at that statement. Watching a somewhat guilty looking Allison turned from her magazine to her puppy dog eyed girlfriend.

"Good girl." She patted the brunette on the head. Who then released her grip she had on her top.

"Thirteen!" Lisa groaned loudly, quickly looking the other way. A hand up to guard the half naked girl from her view.

"Remy cover yourself ." Allison squeaked, glancing from the back door to her brothers. The brunette let out a chuckle. Tying her top back up.

"You were the one trying to take my clothes off." She defended. Picking the hose back up from where it had been making a mud puddle in the previously extremely dry ground. "I just didn't stop you." She turned to Lisa still busying herself with staring at the next door neighbors roof. "My goods are covered now." She stated. Giving the hose a shake and sprinkling droplets of water over her girlfriend's mostly bare thighs.

"You know what. Give me that." Allison took the hose from her girlfriend, and using her thumb effectively drenched the brunette. Lisa laughed from her place on the deck, before deciding it was getting a little too hot in the mid day July sun. She pumped up her squirt gun. Which to this point had only been used for defense, and gave the blonde a good shot to the back.

Remy blew her wet bangs out of her eyes, before attempting to wrestle the hose from her girlfriend. Getting them both very wet in the process. Eventually they together turned the hose on Lisa as she stood laughing at their antics.

Much of their summer was spent a lot like that. With Remy taking on another job working at Staples so that her and House could turn on the air conditioning, and working from time to time on her scholarships. Surprising Allison with a talent with photography that she never would have guessed. Which ended with Allison getting Remy a better camera than her six year old digital Sony one for her birthday.

The result being, Remy ended up with a lot of pictures of Allison, and various other things. But a lot of Allison.

A certain Aussie seemed to be cropping up all over the place. With his best friend gone, and not much to do he seemed to be everywhere, and once Remy observed that she thought he was stalking Allison. There was one run in with Chase towards the end of the summer that put a stop to his snarky remarks, and constant badgering of their relationship.

It was another hot day. Although not so hot that it felt almost physically impossible to do anything. Just the right day for a trip to the park with a freshly released from basketball camp Eric. Who was just itching to show his friends that he would no longer be beat by Thirteen.

So they were at the park, instead of Wilson's so they could play a proper game with two hoops. Halfway through this game. When a few other kids from the high school had shown up. The guys, and Thirteen, had taken a break, because although it wasn't as hot as most days. It was still very hot. That Remy noticed a certain Aussie hanging around the picnic table that Allison was seated on.

He was pretending to be caring on a conversation with Amber. But the way he kept throwing glances their way, and trying to pull Allison in, he was obviously trying to irritate someone. Be it Thirteen, Allison, or from looks of it Lisa was getting a bit annoyed by him too. Before anyone could tell her not to. Remy had taken the ball, which when their break had started had been in her possession, and now was in her hands, and chucked it as hard as she could at his back... Well she had been aiming for the back of his head, but the force of it had made the shot go a little low. Hitting him right between the shoulder blades.

He whipped around, after recovering from the impact that had almost sent his sprawling onto Amber.

"What the hell!"

"Go now please. We do not want your company." Remy called in response. Not noticing that she was getting closer as she said it.

"You know I don't think anyone else minds that I'm here. Only you being overly protective and jealous. You know if you're so concerned about her cheating on you with me maybe you're just realizing that she really doesn't want you." Chase puffed out his chest, as Remy reached the group of them.

"Yes that's why we've been together for over eight months." Thirteen pursed her lips, and looked to the side.

"Or maybe she's scared you're going to like molest me. You know after that one time you don't want to take chances, they say those kinds of things escalate." Allison offered from where she sat at the table. Swinging her legs innocently.

Chase's brow creased with an angry frown. "Or maybe you're just waiting for the time when I do kiss you again, because you miss what it feels like from a real man." He turned to the blonde who gripped the table under her hands hurt. A comeback on her tongue. Something along the lines of how Remy was much better in bed when he stumbled forward a few feet.

The force of the shove Remy had given him made him loose his footing, and his breath he had to reach forward and grab the table to steady himself. Turning on Thirteen the second he could.

"Stay the hell away from Allison, stay the hell away from me, and maybe you can come back around when you realize that this," She motioned between her and Allison. "Has never, and will never have anything to do with you." She stopped, she had more to say... But Chase actually seemed to be listening this time, and it had caught her slightly off guard.

"Yes. So Robert, when you grow up, and get over the fact that I broke up with you. Then maybe we'll be able to put up with you being around. Just... get over yourself." He looked at his feet, then back at the brunette standing in front of him. The words that his ex was saying. Actually seemed to be working their way through his thick skull.

He then turned and left. Bumping his shoulder against Eric's as he went, and mumbling something to him.

While Allison dropped off the edge of the picnic table. Walked over to her girlfriend. Who seemed to still be in shock that it had actually just ended that easily, and gave her a kiss that she usually wouldn't want their friends seeing.

"I don't think I need a man for that." She said in explanation. Ignoring the way that the three guys on the basketball court were watching them, and holding Remy's eyes until she was sure that she was reassured. She knew how Remy got about Chase.

Soon Senior year was hanging over them like a cloud, that you weren't sure if it would just blow over, if you'd get a pleasant refreshing rain, or a destructive thunder storm.

**A/N **And I end it with rain metaphors... I hoped you guys liked my summary of the summer. I thought I needed to close off the Chase drama... I hope you guys liked it. You're allowed to yell at me for taking so long if that means you would be sending a review, but please tell me if you enjoyed it somewhere amongst the yelling.


End file.
